Além dos Contos de Fada
by DaniiUchihaa
Summary: Essa é a história de uma doce e inocente bailarina que vai descobrir da pior maneira que príncipes e principalmente contos de fada não existem. Mas ainda vai ter a chance de ver que a realidade pode ser melhor do que isso e dar á volta por cima de todos os que a fizeram sofrer...
1. A Bailarina Romântica

A cidade de Nova York é famosa no mundo todo, mas como em todo lugar, existem também os subúrbios e áreas destinadas ao público mais "popular".

Num dessas regiões, vivia em um minúsculo apartamento a jovem de apenas quinze anos, Haruno Sakura. Com essa idade, ela tinha o sonho de se tornar uma bailarina conhecida e entrar para o Royal Ballet.

A garota frequentava as aulas de balé desde os cinco anos. Não havia quem não se encantava quando Sakura dava suas piruetas já que mais parecia um anjo com aquelas roupas e fios de cabelo rosados e orbes verdes que se iluminavam só de vestir um tutu.

Entretanto, nem tudo eram flores na vida dela. Seu pai morreu quando tinha oito anos num acidente de trabalho e ela trabalhava como garçonete no Shakes's Cafe para pagar suas aulas.

Sua mãe, Haruno Mei também vivia no apartamento. Infelizmente ou não, mãe e filha não eram muito parecidas tanto em aparência quanto em personalidade, o único traço em comum eram os olhos verdes. Mei possuía longos cabelos castanhos acobreados e uma ambição que fazia com que quisesse tirar vantagem sobre tudo. Ela não trabalhava, sobrevivia com a pensão do marido e do que ás vezes ganhava em apostas e cassinos da cidade, porém não adiantavam muito, já que a mulher gastava mais do que podia em roupas e bens supérfluos.

Sakura também nunca recebeu muito afeto da mãe e assumira desde cedo muitas responsabilidades. Era ela quem cozinhava, lavava e passava, além de se esforçar para tirar notas boas. Assim que a pensão de seu pai ficava disponível, ela se apressava para tirar parte dela para as despesas e a outra parte tirava do próprio salário, que era pequeno, ainda assim, a situação financeira delas não estava muito boa, graças ao consumismo excessivo de Mei.

Mas a Haruno mais nova, nunca contestava ou repreendia a mãe por seu comportamento muitas vezes duvidoso, e ainda assim não recebia nenhum reconhecimento em troca.

Acordou com o som do despertador e como sempre, sua vontade era de jogá-lo na parede para que se espatifasse em mil pedaços, porém sabia que não adiantaria descontar sua raiva no relógio, já que teria que levantar-se de qualquer forma.

Tomou um banho rápido, para não correr o risco de chegar atrasada e vestiu o uniforme composto por uma camisa social branca, gravata vermelha, saia de preguinhas azul marinha, meias brancas compridas e sapatos ao estilo boneca. Preparou alguma coisa para comer e deixou tudo pronto para sua mãe, que provavelmente despertaria bem mais tarde, pelo horário que havia chegado à noite, ou melhor, na madrugada anterior.

Sakura pegava um ônibus para chegar ao High School. Colégio particular e conservador da cidade, onde ela conseguira uma bolsa no ano passado.

Ao entrar no pátio, encontrou seus dois melhores amigos discutindo como sempre:

– Você não pode falar nada seu tubarão ambulante! –a garota gritava.

– Se eu sou um tubarão ambulante, o que faz aqui piranha horrorosa? –rebatia ao mesmo tom.

– Vejo que continuam demonstrando seu amor, isso ainda vai dar casamento e eu espero ser convidada como madrinha. –Sakura se juntou á eles sentando-se no meio.

Uzumaki Karin era uma nerd ruiva. Prima de um dos atletas da escola Uzumaki Naruto, ambos faziam questão de esconder esse parentesco, embora fora da escola se dessem bem. Sakura vivia tentando convencer a ruiva a trocar aqueles óculos por lentes de contato da mesma cor de seus olhos vermelhos e a cortar aquele cabelo estilo emo, mas a amiga nunca a ouvia quando se tratava de sua própria vaidade.

Hozuki Suigetsu era um garoto descontraído, que surpreendia Sakura por dois motivos: o primeiro era que mesmo dormindo a aula toda, conseguia atingir a média e segundo, por tomar litros de água por dia como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo alguém ingerir aquela quantidade em tão pouco tempo.

Ah, sem falar que Karin e Suigetsu eram como gato e rato e se não fosse por Sakura estar ali entre eles, naquele instante estariam rolando no chão, mas a rosada sabia que se preocupavam um com o outro, apesar de tudo.

– Nem brinca com uma coisa dessas Sakura! Imagina eu, casado com esse tomate estragado.

– Deus me livre desse peixinho fora d'água.

Sakura parou de prestar atenção na discussão dos dois, quando ele cruzou o portão de entrada. Sim, lá estava ele: Uchiha Sasuke, terceiro ano, filho de um dos homens mais poderosos do país. Lindo, dono de uma pele impecável, cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos ônix escuros como a noite. Lá vinha ele no seu melhor estilo play boy com sua jaqueta de couro e postura imponente. Vinha acompanhado de sua turminha, os "populares". Naruto, o primo de Karin, Neji e Hinata Hyuga, além da miss do colégio Yanamaka Ino de mãos dadas com o garoto mais disputado de todos, o Uchiha.

Além de todos esses atributos, havia um outro: Sasuke era a paixão secreta de Sakura, embora ela não conseguisse disfarçar isso muito bem:

– Sakura precisa de um babador? –perguntou Karin.

– Do que está falando? Eu não preciso de babador nenhum! –negou firmemente.

– Ah tá sei... –a ruiva fingiu acreditar.

– É bom mesmo que não esteja a fim daquele cara, você sabe... Ele é um baka. –Suigetsu acrescentou.

– Falou o esperto né Suigetsu! Pelo menos o Sasuke é lindo, rico, perfeito... –Karin partiu em defesa.

– Não se esqueça de dizer metido, esnobe e insuportável! –o rapaz rebateu nervoso.

– Tudo isso é inveja? Pelo que me lembre, vocês dois foram grandes amigos na infância. –a ruiva acrescentou para provocar ainda mais o outro.

– E fomos mesmo, até que ele teve a coragem de ficar com a garota que amei minha vida toda.

– A Ino? Puxa Sui, achei que tinha mais bom gosto. –dessa vez foi Sakura quem se pronunciou.

– Hoje vejo que ela não vale muito que nem o Sasuke. E é por isso mesmo que não quero que se meta com ele Saky, aquele lá pode ser idolatrado por aqui, mas não presta.

– Não se preocupe Sui. Eu já disse que não sinto nada por ele. –Sakura afirmou dando uma última olhada em Sasuke ao longe e por mais que seu coração soubesse da verdade, ainda tinha esperanças.

"Será que ele é tão ruim assim?" ou ainda "talvez um grande amor pudesse mudá-lo" e por mais que tentasse se convencer de que qualquer contato entre eles era impossível, seu coração romântico não permitia que se esquecesse dele.

Sakura sempre foi assim, romântica do tipo que sonhava viver um grande amor, suspirava assistindo á filmes e até hoje, por mais que já tivesse recebido cantadas de outros rapazes, fez questão de guardar seu primeiro beijo para alguém especial.

Foi aí que o sinal para a primeira aula bateu tirando a rosada de seus devaneios amorosos.

Depois da aula, Sakura ia direto para a lanchonete onde cumpria seu expediente até as 19h00min. Até lá ela tinha de aguentar muitos clientes mal educados e quase nenhuma gorjeta, ao menos a clientela ali era jovem e animada.

Ás oito começava suas aulas na academia da professora Shizune que não deixava de elogiar seu desempenho á cada final de aula:

– Parabéns Sakura, seu arabesque e sissone estão perfeitos.

– Muito obrigada Shizune. –agradeceu sem graça.

– Continue assim e então estará pronta, não para uma apresentação qualquer e sim algo ao seu nível.

A Haruno sonhava mesmo com aquilo, o dia em que todos reconheceriam seu talento e estaria dando mais um passo até o seu sonho.

Depois das aulas de balé chegava em casa dez e meia da noite e ainda tinha que preparar o jantar se não quisesse ir pra cama faminta. Tomava mais um banho e enfim, repousava seu corpo na cama. Porém volta e meia, sua mãe aparecia para resmungar:

– Chama aquilo que preparou mais cedo de ovo mexido? Aquilo estava mais para cimento.

Outra pessoa talvez tivesse dito: "então porque não faz você mesma?", mas Sakura não era assim, de forma que pronunciou apenas:

– Eu faço melhor da próxima vez, está bem?

– É bom mesmo. Hoje fui pegar a pensão de seu pai no banco e vi que metade estava faltando, então o gerente disse que você passou por lá mais cedo e sacou parte do dinheiro.

– O meu salário não paga as contas sozinho.

– E por que será? Por causa dessas suas aulas de balé. Maldito dia em que seu pai a matriculou naquela academia. Será que não percebe que isso não te levará á lugar nenhum? Já está bem grandinha para perceber que esses seus sonhos de criança não irão se realizar!

– E acha o que? Que devo desistir e arcar com seu materialismo descabido? Me desculpe mãe... Mas não posso lidar com tudo sozinha. –estava chorando quando deu por si e se trancando no silêncio de seu quarto.


	2. Em Defesa

No dia seguinte, na escola:

– Sua mãe fez isso mesmo? – Karin indagou surpresa.

– Sim, me disse tudo isso.

– E aí?

– E aí nada. Não falei com ela, porém ao menos não ouvi nenhum grito depois que me tranquei no quarto.

– Nossa Sakura, a sua mãe pode ser uma gata... Com todo o respeito é claro, mas é uma folgada hein! –Suigetsu se manifestou.

– Olha Saky, mas não ligue para o que ela diz. Você tem talento e ainda vai longe com ele. –a ruiva consolou.

Karin tinha um sonho também: se tornar uma escritora de romances policiais conhecida, mas Sakura sabia que para ela e até mesmo para Suigetsu as coisas eram mais fáceis, visto que tinham uma boa condição, não eram bolsistas como ela.

Mais uma vez, Sakura seguiu com o olhar o rapaz de seus sonhos na hora do intervalo. Notou que Sasuke nunca sorria abertamente, porém o meio sorriso que dava o tornava ainda mais belo. Ele era o mais quieto de sua turminha também, já levara algumas advertências por rebeldia com os professores, mas nunca dava em nada, levando em conta que seu pai era dono de uma das emissoras mais populares do país, a UTC TV.

Por uma fração de segundos, viu os olhos do Uchiha voltados para si. Sentiu o rosto queimar e o coração acelerar na mesma hora, entretanto durou pouco tempo, pois Ino a líder de torcida que supostamente roubara o coração de Sasuke e estava sempre pendurada em seu pescoço apareceu para agarrá-lo.

Depois da aula, Sakura estava em seu trabalho quando viu um grupo de rapazes adentrar o local. "Normal" –pensou, já que muitos garotos frequentavam o Shake's por estar localizado perto do colégio. Porém suas pernas ficaram bambas quando reparou bem em quem estava entre eles: se tratava de Sasuke e seus amigos.

Eles sentaram-se em uma mesa e ela pensou se deveria ir até lá ou não, quando deu de cara com o rabugento de seu gerente. Para evitar o sermão, respirou fundo e caminhou até eles com os cardápios em mãos. Todos permaneceram indiferentes, apenas um loiro, Naruto o primo de Karin ficou olhando como se ela fosse um ET:

– O cabelo dela parece sorvete de morango. –disse inocente e todos ali riram. – Ei! Isso não foi uma piada. –advertiu o loiro.

– Não precisa ser cavaleiro Naruto, todos aqui percebemos que esse cabelo parece um chiclete mascado. –outro deles comentou.

Sakura já estava vermelha de tanta vergonha quando uma grave voz veio á tona:

– Parem de falar do cabelo da moça. –soou como uma ordem e todos pararam com as risadas na mesma hora.

Sakura lançou um olhar de agradecimento para o Uchiha e voltou para levar os pedidos á cozinha.

– Até por que... –Sasuke continuou após ela ter se afastado. – Existem outras partes dela que merecem mais atenção do que o cabelo. –disse malicioso olhando para as pernas da Haruno que apareciam pela saia do uniforme.

– Sasuke seu pervertido! –Naruto disse cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho.

Sakura mal acreditou que o Uchiha havia a defendido dos amigos. Seu coração estava á mil, já tinha sido vítima de piadas antes, afinal, a cor de seus cabelos não era nada comum. Ainda assim, sentia como se tivesse ganhado o dia.

Trabalhou o resto do dia com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, só o disfarçou quando voltou a atender os rapazes para que não pensassem que ela fosse uma idiota.

No balé não foi diferente, até Shizune destacou seu desempenho:

– Parece estar inspirada hoje Sakura.

– Que nada... –negava toda tímida.

Só quando chegou em casa lembrou-se do clima ruim que estava com sua mãe:

– Como foi o dia, ingrata? –Mei perguntou assim que a filha cruzou a porta.

– Mãe... Já pedi perdão. Mas é que assim como se sente feliz quando compra um par de sapatos novos, eu me sinto completa quando danço. É o que faço de melhor e sei que sou boa nisso. –manifestou-se gentilmente se aproximando da mulher, nem um sermão a deixaria triste naquele dia.

– Não vou dizer que entendo... Só não faça isso novamente sem me avisar. –foi firme.

Acostumada com o jeito da mãe, apenas beijou-lhe o rosto e foi para seu quarto, onde sonhou com o motivo de sua felicidade.

Na manhã seguinte, Karin estava contente pela amiga:

– Sério?

– Não sejam trouxas, ele fez isso por falsidade. Já falei que aquele seu uniforme pode influenciar os garotos á agir de forma estanha... –Suigetsu dizia contrariado.

– Não é grande coisa ainda Saky, mas já é um bom começo. E pode ser que talvez ele não seja o mesmo tolo que traiu o coraçãozinho do sorriso de tubarão ali. –a ruiva comentou.

– Não vou me dar nem o trabalho de responder tomate. Mas para quem negou de pés juntos que não gostava do Sasuke, ficou muito entusiasmada com esse ato cavalheiresco.

– Não gosto dele já disse! Eu só... Me surpreendi com o ato, porque pelo que você falava, nunca imaginei que ele fosse capaz disso. –a rosada se defendeu.

– Agora, mudemos de assunto, por favor. –a ruiva começou.

– E qual é o assunto da vez tomatinho?

– A festa.

– Que festa? –Sakura e Suigetsu perguntaram juntos.

– A festa mais badalada de todo o colégio. –Karin respondeu impaciente. – Acordem seus lerdos! A festa do meu primo Naruto. Todos os populares daqui e de toda a cidade estarão lá e ele me garantiu três convites.

– Você quer dizer todos os lixos. –corrigiu Suigetsu.

– Se não quiser ir não precisa! Aliás, é um favor que vai nos fazer. Já a Saky vem com certeza né?

– Não sei Karin...

– Só não se esqueça de que o Naruto é o melhor amigo do Sasuke e com certeza ele vai estar lá.

– Isso não tem nada á ver com Sasuke, mas como Sui já não está muito animado, eu vou só para te fazer companhia. –justificou na mesma hora.

Sasuke chegou em casa cansado, provavelmente pelo horário que havia ido se deitar na noite passada. Porém, quando estava prestes a jogar a mochila em qualquer canto e se deitar no sofá, deparou-se com alguém que não estava com a mínima cabeça para encontrar:

– Pensei que só voltaria semana que vem.

– Para sua tristeza não. –o homem a sua frente sorriu falsamente. – Me parece cansado, até quando vai ficar nessas farras Sasuke? Na sua idade –

– Na minha idade você já trabalhava, pois é já me contou essa história um milhão de vezes, mas tem que entender que os seus tempos não são os meus tempos. –cortou-o.

– Tem razão Sasuke. Você tem tudo o que quer. E em troca? Não faz nada. É um inútil. Um corpo forte, mas sem conteúdo algum. Isso tudo deve ser culpa da sua mãe. –falou desapontado.

– Não fale sobre ela! –exaltou-se. – Já pensou que eu te trato assim porque nunca teve o mínimo de interesse por mim? Se quiser alguém para seguir e agir como quer, encomende um robô e o chame de filho.

– Bem que eu queria, mas preciso de alguém de carne e osso para isso. Um dia ainda terá de assumir sei papel dentro da UTC, até lá faça a única coisa que está sendo útil e continue com a filha de Inoichi. –o mais velho virou as costas.

– Como quiser papai. –sussurrou debochado.

Novamente sozinho, pôs-se á pensar: se fechar dentro de um escritório e discutir sobre a melhor programação que a TV devia ter não era para ele, pois se dependesse dele os programas seriam bem diferentes...

Também não era nada agradável namorar com Ino. Ela era gostosa, mas insuportável. Porque seu pai fazia tanta questão do relacionamento? Simplesmente pelo fato do pai dela ser dono de uma antiga emissora na qual Fugaku seu pai, se tornara sócio. Inoichi fazia todas as vontades da filha e se os dois brigassem, era bem possível de ele acabar com qualquer parceria entre os Yanamaka e os Uchiha.

Sentiu uma enxaqueca se aproximar e mudou totalmente os rumos de seu pensamento, se preocuparia agora com a festa que Naruto daria no fim de semana.


	3. Primeiro Contato

O restante da semana passou voando. E para a infelicidade de Sakura, não aconteceu mais nada entre ela e seu amado, mas o que a consolava era que no sábado seria o dia da grande festa de Naruto, na qual ela teria a chance de encontrar Uchiha Sasuke novamente.

Naquela manhã, levantou-se um pouco mais tarde e deu início a faxina semanal. Quando acabou, já á tarde tomou um banho e despediu-se da mãe, aliás, essa era a melhor vantagem em ser filha de Mei. Sakura nunca precisava pedir permissão para sair, mesmo assim deixava claro aonde ia:

– Mãe, estou indo para a casa da Karin. De lá iremos á uma festa na casa de um primo dela. –disse simplesmente.

– Festa de rico é? Espere aí mocinha. –barrou a filha.

– O que foi mãe? –voltou estranhando a atitude.

A rosada seguiu a mãe até seu quarto e assistiu enquanto a mulher revirava o closet, jogando peças de roupas para todos os lados até que exclamou:

– Encontrei!

– O que? -falou curiosa.

– Olha isso. –mostrou um vestido tomara que caia curto na cor verde esmeralda, bem justo na parte e superior e com a saia toda franzida. – Vai ficar meio solto, mas ainda assim creio que vai ficar bom.

– Está mesmo me emprestando um vestido? –não acreditava que estava diante de sua mãe, já que Mei sempre morreu de ciúmes de suas roupas.

– E por que não? Quero que chame a atenção nessa festa, quem sabe até consiga um bom partido! Com o corpinho que puxou de mim e a estratégia certa, tenho certeza que consegue. –afirmou toda confiante.

– Não vou dar o golpe do baú mamãe.

– Não é golpe do baú e sim garantia de vida, você tem que pensar alto Sakura! –mesmo discordando totalmente da mulher, Sakura ficou quieta e aceitou o vestido de bom grado, aproveitando da gentileza da mãe e, afinal ele era mesmo perfeito.

Quando chegou à casa de Karin mal acreditou que aquela era mesmo sua amiga: estava linda com um longo preto, os cabelos presos para trás e o mais inacreditável: sem os óculos!

– Karin! É você mesma? –disse boquiaberta.

– Pensei que esse era o tipo de pergunta que o Suigetsu faria, não você. É claro que sou eu né Saky! –fez uma careta.

– É que está muito bonita.

– Ah tá... Vamos logo Saky, você ainda tem que se arrumar. –mudou de assunto sem dar muita atenção para o elogio.

Devidamente arrumada, com o vestido de sua mãe, sandália preta de salto da Karin e maquiagem bem marcada nos olhos, a rosada estava pronta. Nunca fazia questão de se arrumar muito, mas aquela ocasião era especial, pois seu grande amor estaria lá.

De repente, a campainha tocou. Karin foi atender com uma cara ruim como se soubesse que quem entraria pela porta seria o seu "grande amigo" Suigetsu:

– Ué, o que está fazendo aqui Sui? Você disse que não iria. –Sakura perguntou curiosa.

– Não vou deixar vocês... Quer dizer, não vou deixar você sozinha nesse tipo de ambiente. Mas enfim, olha só pra você Haruno! Parece uma princesa... Até o tomate ali está mais ajeitadinha hoje. –disse por último avaliando Karin da cabeça aos pés.

– Muito engraçado, podia querer dizer o mesmo ao seu respeito. –a ruiva retribuiu enquanto Suigetsu mandava um beijo para ela e pegava sua habitual garrafinha de água.

– Vão continuar brigando ou podemos ir? –Sakura interveio.

Os três amigos partiram para a mansão de Naruto no Audi azul de Suigetsu.

Chegando lá, Sakura acompanhou Karin e não pôde esconder seu desconforto, afinal nunca havia frequentado festas desse tipo. Não conhecia basicamente ninguém ali dentro e não se sentia mal apenas por isso, pois aqueles olhares cruzados e narizes empinados só pioravam sua simpatia em relação aquele ambiente.

Já no início, viu adolescentes entornando garrafas de vodca, outros pulavam na piscina quase sem roupa alguma ou se beijavam com tanto fervor que pareciam querer engolir um ao outro.

– O que devemos fazer agora? –perguntou com dificuldades em meio á música alta.

– Ainda pergunta bailarina? Vamos dançar ué. –a ruiva puxou-a pelo braço arrastando-a para a pista improvisada no meio da sala de estar.

No início estava bem sem graça, mas depois de constatar que Suigetsu estava um pouco mais ao longe se certificando de que nenhum engraçadinho faria alguma gracinha, ela foi soltando o corpo aos poucos e se mesmo naquela coreografia informal transmitia graça, a desajeitada da amiga parecia um robô de tão rígida.

– Isso foi uma má ideia Saky, vou parar e beber alguma coisa.

Mesmo a fim de ficar ali mais tempo, acompanhou a amiga até o bar. Sentada lá, viu quando o moreno desceu as escadas, seguido de perto por sua namorada loira. Não dava para ouvir o que diziam, mas a rosada pôde observar bem quando a garota tocou a face dele, porém o moreno se esquivou do toque e disse algo para em seguida, deixar o local em passos firmes deixando a loira abatida para trás.

Foi quando Naruto apareceu no meio da pista vestido com uma espécie de frauda de bebê dançando loucamente.

– Naruto... Ainda bem que quase ninguém sabe que somos parentes, isso é muita humilhação. –Karin lamentava-se ao seu lado.

Sakura ria da cena quando foi atingida por uma ideia. Discretamente, saiu dali e passou em meio aos convidados indo para a entrada da casa. Lá fora, algumas pessoas fumavam algo que não eram simples cigarros, havia também alguns caídos no gramado, alheios á tudo e então seu coração disparou ao ver sentado num canto, o Uchiha de seus sonhos. Suas pernas tremeram, mas algo a incentivou á ir até falar e com ele:

– Você me parece abatido. –comentou baixo e pausadamente para que não se assustasse com sua presença.

O rapaz direcionou aqueles duros olhos negros para ela, mas depois que viram a imagem da bela moça tão doce, amenizou as coisas dizendo:

– Você... É a moça do cabelo de sorvete não?

– É sou eu sim. –riu sem graça se aproximando minuciosamente. – E então Sasuke, o que houve? –ela perguntou e queria dar um tapa na própria cara diante das expressões confusas do Uchiha. – Sei seu nome porque também estudo no St. Parks e... Bem, você é bem conhecido por lá. –justificou sentindo seu rosto queimar.

Mais uma vez as expressões dele suavizaram e comentou em resposta:

– Engraçado, eu nunca te vi por lá.

– Estou no primeiro ano, aliás, comecei lá faz pouco tempo.

– Ah... Posso ao menos saber como se chama?

– Que mal educada eu sou! Meu nome é Sakura, Haruno Sakura. –estendeu-lhe a mão sorrindo e o moreno retribuiu com um daqueles meio sorrisos que já havia presenciado na escola, mas agora diretamente para si, era bem melhor. Sem falar na sensação que percorreu sua corrente sanguínea quando ele apertou sua mão.

– Então Sakura... Estou farto de tudo. Do meu pai pegar no meu pé para que eu siga os mesmos passos, da Ino e suas bobeiras. –não sabia por que estava desabafando com uma estranha, talvez por ser uma estranha gata que parecia estar totalmente na dele.

– Pode não ser a mesma coisa, mas... Eu também me sinto assim e se quer mesmo fazer algo diferente do que planejam para você, não tem outra saída á não ser enfrentar a situação e ir até o fim. –incentivou sem graça.

– Belas palavras senhorita Haruno. Mas me diga mais á seu respeito. –pediu avaliando cada reação da rosada.

– Não tenho muito que dizer... Sou do subúrbio, adoro ler e dançar é minha vida.

– Dançar?

– Sim, sou bailarina clássica. –completou simpática.

"Agora sei o porquê daquelas pernas perfeitas" –foi o que passou pela mente do Uchiha, mas ele disse apenas:

– Daí as suas palavras e o conselho de seguir seus sonhos. Por acaso sua família não a apoia?

– Minha mãe não compreende muito bem...

– Obrigado pela dica, mas agora eu tenho que ir. Quem sabe a gente não se esbarra por aí Sakura. –despediu-se levantando, ficando de frente para ela. Então pegou uma de suas mãos e beijou-a sedutoramente.

Sakura quase caiu de pernas para o ar, mas contentou-se apenas em sorrir como uma boba enquanto o Uchiha dava mais um de seus sorrisos e ia embora.

A Haruno se segurava para não dar pulinhos de alegria, ao invés disso, contentou em caminhar de volta á festa onde Naruto dançava até agora e parecia muito mais bêbado do que antes. Entretanto, Sakura nem via mais o que acontecia ao seu redor, sua mente estava nublada com a beleza e charme de Uchiha Sasuke.


	4. Ciúmes

Chegou em casa de madrugada. Até Suigetsu notara seu comportamento estranho depois de dar uma "voltinha" lá fora, para em seguida voltar para dentro com um sorriso de orelha á orelha.

E foi com essa mesma expressão facial que dormiu e só acordou no domingo já tarde. Sua mãe não estava em casa e ela não sabia com quem desabafar o acontecido da noite anterior, pois sabia que Karin não entenderia ou se convenceria totalmente dos sentimentos da rosada em relação ao Uchiha.

Foi quando sua mãe adentrou, sorrindo quase tanto quanto á filha:

– Tive uma noite ótima! Homens... O melhor para divertir uma mulher. Mas e quanto á você? Fisgou algum milionário de NY?

– Não mamãe, já disse que essa não é e nunca foi minha intenção.

– Sakura sua bobinha, ainda tem muito que aprender. –foi ao seu quarto cantarolando.

A Haruno passeava no Central Park de bicicleta, quando seu celular tocou, estranhou ser Shizune já que aos domingos nem havia práticas de balé:

– Alô Shizune. –cumprimentou.

– Sakura, tudo bem? Está ocupada?

– Estou bem sim e não estou fazendo nada importante, por quê?

– Será que pode vir aqui na academia o quanto antes? Tenho ótimas notícias á você. Traga seu equipamento. –a morena do outro lado da linha disse como se tentasse conter sua animação.

– Tudo bem, chego aí em meia hora. –assentiu confusa. O que será que Shizune queria com ela em pleno domingo?

Quando chegou á academia, notou que o lugar estava vazio. Depois de muito procurar, encontrou a instrutora numa das salas de ensaio conversando com uma mulher loira que estava de costas para si.

O olhar de Shizune se iluminou ao ver a discípula ali e quando a mulher que estava de costas virou-se também, Sakura não pôde deixar de entender o porquê a professora parecia tão entusiasmada por telefone.

– Sakura, essa é –

– Eu sei quem ela é! Senju Tsunade, uma das melhores bailarinas do mundo de todos os tempos. –cortou a morena mal acreditando estar diante de um de seus ídolos.

– Que bom que sabe sobre meu respeito, mas hoje estou aqui como representante da Royal Ballet. Já trabalhamos com diversos bailarinos dessa companhia e dessa vez, Shizune me indicou você. Será que se interessaria por uma auditoria Haruno Sakura? –a mulher perguntou elegante.

Era bom de mais para ser verdade, Sakura estava perto de realizar seu sonho. Esforçou-se para responder:

– C-claro que sim!

– Ótimo, sua instrutora me mostrou alguns vídeos de suas performances. Porém quero que me surpreenda. –a loira propôs.

Foi o tempo suficiente para Sakura se trocar e mesmo nervosa, lutaria e daria o melhor de si, afinal agora só dependia dela. Ela resolveu interpretar uma parte da peça Sleeping Beauty do Royal Ballet. E por mais que quisesse avaliar as expressões de Tsunade para saber se estava agradando, seria impossível, pois quando dançava, era como se Sakura realmente saísse de seu corpo e não visse mais nada que acontecia ao seu redor. Talvez por isso mesmo seus movimentos saiam tão leves e graciosos quanto uma pluma que flutua no ar.

Quando a música acabou e ela pôde enfim prestar atenção nas expressões da loira que a avaliava, esta anotava algo em uma planilha com uma cara séria. Depois se voltou para a garota e permitiu que um singelo sorriso lhe escapasse dos lábios.

– Precisa aprimorar um pouco a técnica, entretanto o mais importante você tem: talento. Preciso entrar em contato com os superiores e terminar as auditorias pela cidade, mas você tem tudo para ser a nossa escolhida. –concluiu transmitindo confiança.

A rosada então emocionada, abraçou a instrutora que tanto lhe ajudara e agradeceu com muito pesar a oportunidade oferecida por Tsunade. Antes de se despedir, a loira abraçou-a e disse:

– Á partir de agora, se precisar de algo, mais de qualquer coisa mesmo, conte comigo.

Sakura agradeceu mais uma vez e depois foi para casa também, onde apreciava algo que não sentia á muito tempo: a plena felicidade.

Já na segunda, contou aos amigos sobre a oportunidade que havia recebido e eles a apoiaram com ânimo, aliás, querer o bem da rosada era a única coisa que Karin e Suigetsu tinham em comum.

Durante a aula de literatura, Sakura estava quase caindo no sono quando pediu licença para ir ao banheiro. Na volta, caminhava tranquilamente quando ouviu um:

– Ei! –procurou com o olhar por todos os cantos, mas não encontrou ninguém, foi quando a voz se repetiu: – Ei, aqui em cima! –aproximou-se de uma árvore próxima e mal acreditou no que viu: Sasuke estava lá, sentado em um galho mais alto como um gatinho.

– O-o que está fazendo aí? –perguntou enquanto habilmente, o moreno descia da árvore.

– É um ótimo lugar para descansar... E matar as aulas de álgebra. –completou.

– Ah... E então, está melhor agora? –perguntou sem jeito.

– Não tem outro jeito. Já você, vejo que está melhor do que naquele dia. –avaliou-a com seus olhos negros e ela teve um calafrio. – Parece mais... Contente.

– E estou! Fiz uma audição para entrar numa das maiores companhias de balé e estou á um passo de realizar meu sonho. –não conteve seu sorriso ao lembrar-se da causa de tanto orgulho e satisfação.

– Meus parabéns então, acho que o seu conselho estava mesmo certo. Tenho agora é que começar á segui-lo.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo sinal da escola.

– Acho que tenho que ir, agora é educação física. –o moreno comentou.

– Claro, é melhor eu ir também. –apesar de tudo, ficaram lá parados em silêncio até que Sakura tomou a iniciativa e plantou um beijo no rosto do Uchiha, para em seguida sair de lá ás pressas.

Sasuke ficou para trás, num primeiro momento surpreso, mas em seguida deu mais um daqueles seus sorrisos maliciosos.

O que tanto ele quanto Sakura não imaginavam é que uma das amigas de Ino presenciou toda a cena e foi correndo contar para a loira.

Já na hora da saída:

– Vocês podem ir, eu vou ao banheiro antes de chegar ao Shake's. - falou para os amigos para que eles não a esperassem.

Os dois assentiram. No banheiro, Sakura lavava as mãos quando notou que um grupinho de garotas entraram lá, algumas barraram a saída quando ela foi sair. Então a bela loira que estava diante do espelho disse sem tirar os olhos de sua imagem no espelho:

– Então foi essa rata de cabelo cor de rosa que você viu beijando o meu namorado?

– Sim, foi ela mesma. –confirmou a outra.

– Será que pode me dar uma boa justificativa para isso? –questionou dessa vez ficando frente a frente com a Haruno.

– Eu só estava... Me despedindo. –falou com dificuldades, nunca havia se metido em brigas na escola.

– Se despedindo? –a loira riu na sua cara. – Essa não é a forma de tratar um homem compromissado. Mas ainda bem que se despediu, porque não irá se aproximar de Sasuke novamente, está entendendo? Ele é meu então, pode tirar os olhos, sua rata! –Ino disse, para em seguida sair de lá com o nariz empinado, sendo seguida de perto por suas amigas.

Sakura havia ficado preocupada com o aviso de Ino e por um momento, sua consciência justa pesou. Por um instante, pensou em desistir do amor que sentia, mas por outro lado, ela não deveria se sentir daquele jeito, afinal, não era o próprio Sasuke quem estava afastado da loira?

Sasuke estava em casa quando Naruto, seu melhor amigo apareceu por lá.

– Sua imagem está comprometida depois daquela festa Naruto. –o moreno disse.

– O que eu fiz de mais? Me lembro apenas de beber umas e outras. –o loiro disse inocentemente.

– Agradeça por se lembrar de apenas isso.

– Hum... Ficou sabendo que sua namorada deu uma de ciumenta hoje? –Naruto sorriu ao lembrar-se da fofoca que havia escutado mais cedo no colégio.

– Quem a Ino atacou dessa vez? –Sasuke perguntou como se aquele fosse um hábito da parceira.

– Uma garota do primeiro ano... Acho que o nome é Sakura. –esforçou-se para lembrar e avaliou as expressões do amigo: – Andou pulando a cerca de novo teme? –indagou como se estivesse bravo pelo amigo não ter contado.

– É a garota da lanchonete. Ela veio conversar comigo na sua festa e hoje me deu um beijo no rosto, alguém deve ter visto.

– A do cabelo rosa?

– Essa mesma. Ela tá na minha.

– O que está pretendendo hein?

– Nada... Só vou pedir desculpas pela Ino. –disse com falsa inocência, em seguida os dois riram.


	5. Primeiras Ficadas

Em mais um dos intervalos na escola, Sakura estava sentada com Suigetsu quando Karin os encontrou com um folheto em mãos:

– O que é isso tomate?

– Não te interessa! –foi ríspida. – Trouxe para a Sakura. –entregou nas mãos da rosada.

– Trocou as ferraduras foi? –Suigetsu provocou a ruiva que apenas ignorou.

– Show de talentos do St. Parks no sábado? –a rosada indagou.

– Sim, pensei que gostaria de participar. É seu primeiro ano aqui. –Karin disse com boa intenção.

– Eu não sei... –ficou incerta.

– Você já se apresentou para plateias maiores Saky. Por que não participaria? –o garoto tentou animá-la.

– Porque muitas pessoas da plateia nunca mais irão me ver novamente, já aqui, se eu levar um tombo serei motivo de piada até me formar. –justificou de modo prático.

– Isso não vai acontecer, você é excelente. –dessa vez foi a amiga quem incentivou.

– Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o tomate aqui. –Suigetsu aproximou-se passando o braço ao redor do pescoço de Karin.

– Ei! Mantenha a distância! –a ruiva gritou raivosa.

– Só vocês mesmo... –Sakura ria quando viu Sasuke andando pelo pátio com seus amigos, ele olhou para ela que daria tudo para saber o que se passava pela mente do Uchiha naquele momento.

Quando retornou ao mundo real notou que os amigos haviam parado de discutir e prestavam a atenção nela:

– O que foi? –questionou. – Eu hein. –saiu caminhando para a sala diante dos olhares sugestivos.

Durante uma das aulas seguintes, foi ao banheiro mais uma vez e quando passava pela mesma árvore, ouviu novamente:

– Ei! –seu coração acelerou. – Sakura. –chamou já no chão.

A Haruno se perguntou o porquê será que o seu nome pronunciado por ele parecia tão mais agradável aos seus ouvidos.

– Sasuke, matando aula mais uma vez?

– Na verdade sim. E porque preciso falar com você. –ele olhou para todos os lados e puxou-a levemente pelo pulso levando até uma área mais isolada da escola. – Não quero que ninguém nos veja. Eu soube do que a Ino fez.

Sakura que estava nas nuvens, ficou sem graça.

– Ela só... Conversou comigo.

– Peço desculpas pelo comportamento dela. Ino é terrivelmente ciumenta, eu já não a aguento mais. –Sasuke disse com pesar.

– Não se preocupe com isso Sasuke, eu é que errei dando-lhe... Aquele beijo. –sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

– Você é tão tímida. –ele disse se aproximando e tocando seu queixo levemente para que olhasse em seus olhos.

– Sasuke... –sibilou com a respiração entrecortada.

– Tão linda. –continuou aproximando sua face da dela.

– N-não podemos. –conseguiu dizer com dificuldades.

– Mas queremos. –sussurrou de volta enquanto curvava-se para beijar seu ombro, subir ao pescoço e rosto.

Notando que a garota tremia, perguntou com a voz rouca em seu ouvido:

– Você já fez isso antes Sakura?

– N-não. –respondeu sentindo o ar lhe faltar de tanto nervosismo.

– Relaxa está bem? –sorriu lhe transmitindo segurança e adiantou, Sakura respirou fundo e no momento seguinte, os lábios do Uchiha tocavam os seus delicadamente. O moreno moveu-os lentamente, desfrutando do beijo primeiro, para em seguida sua língua pedir passagem.

A Haruno mesmo desconhecendo aquela sensação, permitiu e apoiou suas mãos no peito do Uchiha enquanto este ainda segurava seu rosto entre as dele. Sasuke continuou até que ambos necessitassem de ar.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, viu que o moreno sorria para si e ajeitava os fios róseos. Perguntou-se então se aquele não era mais um sonho que tivera com ele e alegrou-se ao constatar que era real.

Passaram alguns segundos ainda se admirando, até que Sasuke quebrou o silêncio:

– Eu gostei mesmo disso, mas, por favor... Não diga nada á ninguém por enquanto, não até eu resolver minha situação com Ino. –o moreno pediu olhando bem nos olhos dela.

Sakura que estava distante ainda, apenas consentiu com a cabeça. O Uchiha então pegou sua mão, olhou para os lados mais uma vez e deu um selinho nela antes de dizer novamente:

– Até mais. –e seguiu seu caminho discretamente como se não tivesse feito nada.

A Haruno ficou no mesmo lugar, tocou os próprios lábios mais uma vez como se não acreditasse no que havia acabado de acontecer: teve seu primeiro beijo com o garoto que amava.

Foi para a sala sentindo as pernas moles como gelatina. Ainda durante a aula, Karin virou-se para ela e indagou:

– E então? Vai mesmo participar do show de talentos? Ei Sakura, estou falando com você! –a ruiva gritou chamando não só a atenção de Sakura como de todos que estavam na sala inclusive do professor que lhe olhou feio.

– O que? –perguntou.

– Onde você está com a cabeça? Perguntei se vai participar do show de talentos no sábado. –disse baixo dessa vez.

– Acho que sim. –sorriu, a verdade é que estava tão contente que até se apresentar na escola seria fácil.

– Então vamos inscrever você antes de irmos embora.

A rosada concordou e voltou ao seu transe.

Atendendo ao pedido de Sasuke, não comentara com ninguém sobre o acontecido. Na manhã seguinte, andava pelo corredor conversando com Karin quando esbarrou em alguém e os livros que estavam em suas mãos foram ao chão.

– Me desculpe. –pediu e alegrou-se á constatar quem era.

– Não foi nada. –o moreno curvou-se e recolheu seus livros entregando-os em seus braços e cainhando normalmente em seguida.

– Educado não? –a ruiva ao seu lado falou.

– É... –Sakura concordou disfarçando ao máximo.

Ao guardar os livros no armário, um pequeno papel caiu de um deles:

_** Me encontre no mesmo lugar de ontem na hora da saída.**_

_** Sasuke**_

Seu coração quase saiu pela boca ao ler aquelas palavras. Na hora da saída, inventou algo para Karin, já que Suigetsu havia faltado aquele dia:

– Pode ir à frente Karin, eu vou passar na biblioteca para devolver um livro que peguei faz dias.

– Se quiser eu te espero.

– Não precisa, nos vemos amanhã.

A ruiva estranhou assim como notara o comportamento diferente da amiga desde o dia anterior, porém achou que era o cansaço ou algo do tipo. Despediu-se e foi embora.

Ao encontrar Sasuke, este lhe puxou pela cintura e jogou sua mochila no chão.

– Você veio. –disse satisfeito e então tomou-a em mais um beijo.

Dessa vez o moreno foi mais exigente e sedento, percorrendo todos os cantos da boca da Haruno e apertando mais seu corpo sobre o dele. Sakura por sua vez, também parecia mais solta segurando firmemente nos ombros do Uchiha.

Foi quando ele desceu uma de suas mãos para a coxa da Haruno e alisou-a por debaixo da saia. Sentiu a garota estremecer e cortar o beijo:

– Passei dos limites? –perguntou e ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Tudo bem então. –plantou um beijo na testa dela. – É tão difícil encontrar garotas como você ultimamente... Meiga, inocente e tão linda. –sussurrou repetindo o elogio de quando se beijaram pela primeira vez.

A rosada baixou o olhar toda tímida e depois de tomar coragem, resolveu perguntar:

– Você já... Resolveu as coisas com Ino? –os olhos verdes encararam os negros. Os dela tão brilhantes e transparentes, os dele opacos e misteriosos.

– Ela é complicada. Sabe que quero terminar, por isso me ignora toda vez que vou tocar no assunto. Peço que tenha paciência, não quero mais nada com ela, eu quero você.

Mais uma vez nas nuvens, Sakura sorriu e tomou a iniciativa dessa vez, beijando-o com amor. Ficaram mais um tempo juntos, antes de se separarem, Sakura não podia chegar atrasada no Shake's.

Á tarde, Sasuke conversava com Naruto pelo telefone:

– E então, como foi com a garota do cabelo de sorvete? –ria do outro lado da linha.

– Ela caiu como uma patinha. –falou orgulhoso.

– Ela nem mesmo cobrou alguma atitude com Ino?

– Eu consegui enrolá-la.

– Qual o próximo passo então garanhão?

– A coisas não são assim Naruto, mas não dou uma semana para ela estar comendo aqui na minha mão.

– Para ela estar na sua cama, você quer dizer?

– É certo, meu caro amigo. Aprenda com o mestre.

– Ah! Deixa de ser convencido! –resmungou gritando do outro lado da linha e Sasuke quase jogou o celular longe.

– Não grite no meu ouvido imbecil! –exclamou irado.

Ele estava mesmo adorando aquela brincadeira, Haruno Sakura havia se tornado uma fuga dos problemas com seu pai e um consolo para quem tinha um relacionamento com a neurótica Yanamaka Ino. Intrigado, queria ver até onde aquela inocência e timidez dela durariam...


	6. Sentimentos Confusos,AtitudesPreciptadas

Na mansão Uchiha, Sasuke discutia mais uma vez com Ino ao telefone:

– Ino você está doente e quer que eu vá até aí para que? Me passar essa sua virose? De jeito nenhum, fique em casa e eu fico na minha. –desligou mal humorado.

Entretanto, ficar em casa só pioraria a situação, já que seu pai voltaria á qualquer instante. Entediado, decidiu ir ao colégio onde teria um show de talentos. Ia ser divertido assistir aos outros pagando micos em público.

Ás vésperas do show de talentos da escola, Sakura mal teve tempo de planejar algo especial, por isso apresentaria uma coreografia que já havia exibido antes no estúdio de Shizune, a música era Everything, do Lifehouse.

Por esse motivo, no sábado fez todas as suas obrigações, arrumou suas coisas e partiu junto com os amigos para o colégio. Já devidamente vestida e maquiada, a Haruno deu uma espiada por uma brecha na cortina e sorriu ao ver Sasuke lá em uma das poltronas mais ao fundo.

Motivada pela presença dele ali, quando sua vez chegou e a música começou a tocar, seu desempenho foi ainda melhor. Os movimentos de Sakura começaram lentos e explodiram no auge da canção emocionando muitas das pessoas ali presentes.

Houve ainda outras apresentações de dança, canto, truques de mágica, atuações e declamações. Mesmo sendo muito aplaudida, Sakura não ganhou o primeiro lugar, mas sentia-se realizada da mesma forma.

Ainda nos bastidores, se trocou de volta para o vestido florido que usava antes e quando saia de lá, viu Sasuke parado ali num canto. Discretamente, ele fez um gesto para que o seguisse e saiu. Disfarçando, a Haruno seguiu-o para uma das saídas do colégio e encontrou-o numa rua mais distante recostado num carro preto.

– Parabéns Sakura, você estava perfeita, parecia um anjo. –afirmou assim que a garota pôs-se á sua frente lhe abraçando pelo pescoço.

– Obrigada. Não sabia que viria.

– Nem eu sabia que ia se apresentar, mas ainda bem que vim. –beijou sua boca brevemente. – Mas agora a senhorita vem comigo.

– Eu tenho que dizer alguma coisa aos meus amigos, eu vim para cá com eles.

– Por isso que te sequestrei antes, vamos.

Como recusar um convite daquele vindo de Uchiha Sasuke? Impossível. A rosada deu mais um beijo nele e entrou no carro em seguida.

O moreno estacionou diante de uma praça que estava deserta àquela hora. Tratava-se de um campo gramado iluminado por alguns postes, havia alguns bancos de madeira e uma fonte, além de várias árvores e canteiros de flores.

– Você costuma vir aqui? –Sakura perguntou quando se sentaram em um dos bancos.

– Na verdade... Não. Mas achei que gostaria. –disse sincero.

– E gostei, é o tipo de lugar comum, mas que na correria do dia a dia não temos a oportunidade de admirar.

– Exatamente Sakura. Pode ser um lugar comum como você mesma disse, mas com essa linda flor de rara beleza ao meu lado, essa se torna a melhor paisagem da cidade. –disse galante segurando uma de suas mãos.

– Tem esse jeito galanteador mesmo ou está fazendo isso apenas para me conquistar? –perguntou desconfiada.

– É da minha natureza elogiar o que é belo, só isso. Mas já que vê desse modo, eu lhe pergunto, está dando certo?

– Eu não estaria aqui se não tivesse. –respondeu e selaram seus lábios mais uma vez.

Enquanto isso no St. Parks, Karin e Suigetsu estavam loucos atrás de Sakura, afinal, todos já tinham ido embora.

– Onde será que ela se meteu? Todo mundo já saiu dos bastidores. –Suigetsu exclamou preocupado.

– As ligações caem na caixa postal. –a ruiva informou.

– Ninguém a viu também. Vamos dar mais uma olhada por aí. –o garoto decidiu.

Deram mais uma volta pelo ginásio e auditório onde o show havia sido realizado e nenhum sinal de Sakura. Voltaram ao ponto de partida.

– Nada.

– Você também hein tomate, não devia tê-la deixado sozinha, devia ter ido lá atrás assim que a apresentação acabou. –Suigetsu acusou.

– E porque você mesmo não fez isso, peixe fora d'água? –a ruiva questionou ficando nervosa, dava quase para ver as faíscas saindo dos olhos um do outro.

Foi quando as luzes do lugar se apagaram, deixando-os na quase completa escuridão.

– O que foi que aconteceu? –a ruiva perguntou assustada.

– Oh não... –Suigetsu encaminhou-se até uma das portas apoiando-se nas cadeiras e guiado pela pouca claridade que entrava da claraboia no teto. – Eles nos trancaram aqui. –informou começando a se desesperar.

– Ah não pode ser! Espere aí eu vou... Droga! Por que essa bateira sempre acaba quando a gente mais precisa?! –Karin exclamou ao constatar que seu celular havia desligado sozinho.

– E agora tomate, o que será de nós?

– Eu não sei, o que queria saber é que pecado tão grave cometi pra ter que aguentar esse castigo.

Sasuke percebeu que a garota ao seu lado estava arrepiada:

– Toma. –tirou sua jaqueta e colocou sobre os ombros dela. – Espere aí. –Sasuke disse lentando e indo até seu carro. Quando voltou sem avisar, tirou uma foto com sua máquina semiprofissional, no momento em que a rosada estava distraída.

– Sasuke! Não tire fotos sem avisar!

– Ás vezes elas são as melhores. –ele riu.

– Apague isto. –falou enquanto tentava ver a foto.

– Não. Ficou parecendo uma pintura, não vou apagar esta obra de arte.

– Só pode estar brincando.

– Eu adoro fazer isso.

– O que? Flagrar pessoas distraídas?

– Não, fotografar. É mais um hobby mesmo, eu gosto de viajar e fotografar paisagens diferentes. Isso é bem melhor do que viver trancafiado num escritório. –desabafou.

– É isso o que gosta de fazer? Então deve seguir seu coração e fazer o que gosta. Vai enfrentar barreiras no caminho, mas se conseguir vencê-las vai enfim se sentir completo. –a Haruno disse docemente.

– Obrigado Sakura, acho que você é a única que me entende nesse ponto, como disse, tenho é que tratar de seguir seu conselho. –agradeceu e não era fingimento, ninguém o apoiava quando o assunto era o futuro que queria para si. Fugaku era totalmente contra, Ino nem sabia e até mesmo Naruto achava que era besteira o que o Uchiha queria.

Ficaram ali mais um tempo admirando o luar estrelado e Sakura mais do que nunca sentia aquela euforia, a sensação de estar perto da pessoa amada e de ter o carinho da mesma.

– Eu te amo Sasuke. –sussurrou abraçando-o apertado.

Sasuke não se surpreendeu com a declaração e por mais que seu ego tivesse adorado algo estranho também surgiu em seu interior, algo que ele não soube definir o que era.

De volta ao ginásio onde Suigetsu e Karin estavam presos, esses já haviam de dado por vencidos.

– Não há nenhuma forma de se comunicar com o mundo exterior! –Suigetsu exclamou exausto.

– As únicas saídas são muito altas e não temos nada para alcançá-las. –Karin também não estava muito diferente.

Dizem que quando se está no escuro, se vê ou ouvem-se coisas, nosso cérebro brinca conosco e é exatamente isso que estava começando a acontecer com aqueles dois:

– Karin, acho que vi um vulto! –Suigetsu gritou se aproximando dela.

– Larga de ser medroso! –então um copo de plástico que estava em cima da mesa onde antes estavam os ponches caiu sozinho, porém eles não viram que havia sido essa a causa do barulho que ecoou pelo local praticamente vazio.

Ambos deram um pulo e se abraçaram na mesma hora.

– O que foi isso? –a ruiva questionou.

– Eu não disse!

– Você ouviu os passos Suigetsu?

– Não Karin, mas de qualquer forma vamos sair dessa parte escura. –ele saiu correndo com ela ao seu encalço, até o centro do ginásio onde predominava a iluminação vinda da claraboia e podiam enxergar um pouco melhor.

Mais calmos, Suigetsu soltou uma risada mínima:

– Do que está rindo?

– Você nunca me chama pelo nome.

– Você também nunca me chama de Karin. –cruzou os braços mal humorada.

– Vai ver que é por isso que estamos aqui.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Justo nós, que não suportamos olhar um para o outro ficamos trancados aqui juntos. Isso é muita ironia não?

– Ou uma triste coincidência do acaso.

– Mas sabe Karin... Até que você não é má pessoa, foi uma das primeiras pessoas que me acolheram depois que sai do grupo dos populares. –o de cabelos brancos começou.

– Hum... –a ruiva murmurou apenas, o que ela era boa com palavras escritas, não o era em dizê-las.

– Você tem esse jeito todo durona, mas sabe também que se a Saky não puder estar ao seu lado pode contar comigo não sabe?

– Pare com esse sentimentalismo barato Suigetsu. –repreendeu.

– Vamos lá, admita que não sabe viver sem mim. –falou acercando-se dela.

– Aí já é forçar demais.

– Adoro quando você fica brava. –ele riu mais uma vez. – Quando sorri também é bom, mas na maioria das vezes está sempre tão carrancuda, deve ser falta de pegada.

– Ora seu! Não diga o que não sabe. –resmungou ajeitando os óculos.

– Se quiser posso resolver o seu problema. –falou com um olhar sugestivo.

– Não muito obrigada, não estou nesse ponto do desespero.

– Vamos ver então. –disse para em seguida, dar o bote como uma cobra, no caso capturar os lábios da ruiva com vontade. No começo ela debateu-se em seus braços, mas depois correspondeu o beijo.


	7. Primeira Vez

Sasuke a deixara enfrente seu prédio e ela nem fazia ideia de quantas horas deviam ser. Para sua surpresa, sua mãe estava acordada fumando no sofá:

– Eu vi um carro importado te deixando aí na porta, posso saber quem era? –perguntou toda interessada quando a filha foi cumprimentá-la.

– Era... Um dos carros da Karin, o Sui foi embora mais cedo então ela ligou para que o motorista da família buscasse a gente. –inventou, se Mei soubesse de quem realmente era o veículo ia logo começar com aquela conversa de garantia de vida.

– Ah, bem que podia ser de um pretendente milionário. –riu desgostosa da situação.

– Boa noite mãe. –subiu para seu quarto e saltou sobre a cama contente com os acontecimentos daquela noite, tudo havia sido tão mágico. Sakura estava confiante de que logo Sasuke se separaria de Ino e eles poderiam ficar juntos sem se esconder de ninguém.

Subiu as escadas e caminhou pelo corredor fazendo o mínimo ruído possível, mas mesmo assim uma porta se abriu:

– Chegando á esta hora. Você não aprende mesmo não é?

– Vai ver que puxei essa dificuldade em compreender as coisas do meu pai. –respondeu ainda de costas.

– Continue com essas graças, mas um dia virá com o rabinho entre as pernas.

– Espere por esse dia sentado. –foi para seu quarto batendo a porta com força.

No domingo de manhã a campainha tocou no apartamento das Haruno. Ao abrir, Sakura se deparou com Karin que não parecia nada contente:

– Entre Karin.

– Sakura, como você faz uma coisa dessas?!

– Shiu... –a rosada fez para que ela se calasse, em seguida arrastou a ruiva para seu quarto e trancou a porta. – Minha mãe não pode ouvir isso.

– Vejo que está escondendo algo bem sério não é? Eu e Suigetsu ficamos tanto tempo procurando por você desesperados que nos trancaram na escola e só foram abrir á algum tempo atrás, isso porque meu pai deu por minha falta. –a ruiva não contou do beijo ou do que aconteceu depois, quando ela deu um empurrão em Suigestsu e eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra durante todo o tempo restante.

– Me desculpe Ka.

– Não vou desculpar até me contar o que está acontecendo, faz dias que está estranha.

– Eu prometi que não contaria.

– Ah é? Então eu posso ir embora, foi bom ser sua amiga Sakura. –falou levantando.

– Espera Karin. Eu conto. –a ruiva voltou-se atenta para ouvir a história e Sakura contou tudo o que havia acontecido desde a festa de Naruto, o escândalo de Ino, o beijo na escola e o passeio de ontem. – Só não conte nada ao Sui, ele não ia se conformar se descobrisse.

– Não acredito que está ficando com Sasuke, bem feito para aquela loira aguada! –ela riu, mas depois continuou séria. – Mas tome cuidado Sakura, nós não sabemos até que ponto o Sasuke ainda é o mesmo idiota que traiu a amizade do Suigetsu.

– Está bem Ka. Mas enfim, ele é tão fofo. –estava mesmo encantada pelo Uchiha.

Duas semanas transcorreram normalmente, ou quase. Karin e Suigetsu nem se provocaram, o que a rosada achou totalmente estranho, porém nenhum dos dois quis tocar no assunto.

Seus encontros com Sasuke depois da aula também se repetiram e ele sempre dizia que não conseguia falar com Ino e ela acreditou já que ultimamente a loira estava faltando por causa de uma virose qualquer.

Na sexta entretanto, o moreno perguntou:

– A que horas chegará em casa hoje?

– Depois das dez.

– Então eu te busco as dez e meia.

– Me buscar para o que? –questionou curiosa.

– Surpresa.

E assim foi, depois de trabalhar e praticar balé, chegou em casa e tomou um banho. Logo o Uchiha apareceu por lá:

– É o carro da Karin? –Mei questionou desconfiada.

– Sim, não sei que horas volto. –mentiu, já havia combinado o pretexto com Karin que mesmo relutante, concordou.

– Boa noite. –o moreno disse quando ela entrou no carro.

– Boa noite. –respondeu dando-lhe um beijo.

Sasuke dirigiu até um prédio, onde pegaram o elevador e subiram até um apartamento luxuoso tanto por dentro quanto por fora:

– Gostou? –ele perguntou fechando a porta.

– É muito bonito. –elogiou.

– É a primeira pessoa além de mim á entrar aqui. Comprei esse apartamento para ter um pouco de sossego. –dessa vez, nada do que ele disse era mentira. – Aceita alguma coisa?

– Não obrigada.

– Tudo bem então. –sentou-se no sofá entendendo a mão para que ela se juntasse a ele. Plantou um beijo em seu ombro e depois em seus lábios, começou um contato calmo que foi se tornando mais urgente.

Então parou, acariciou seu rosto e sussurrou:

– Se não estiver pronta para isso, eu vou entender. –a rosada compreendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquelas palavras e mesmo que temesse um pouco a ideia, concordou em tentar.

Abraçou-a e a ergueu do sofá, carregando até o quarto onde a deitou na cama de casal. Depois retirou os sapatos dela e os seus próprios, e deu-lhe mais um beijo cheio de desejo. Distribuiu mordidinhas em sua orelha, desceu ao seu pescoço fazendo com que os pelos da rosada se eriçassem.

Aos poucos ergueu a blusa que ela vestia a retirando por completo, ele notou o rubor de Sakura e retirou sua própria camiseta para que ela se sentisse mais á vontade.

Em seguida desabotoou o sutiã com estampa de ursinhos que usava, mesmo depois de retirá-lo, a garota colocou os braços tapando sua nudez.

– Não se envergonhe, você é linda. –afirmou sorrindo para a garota enquanto afastava seus braços distribuindo beijos por eles.

Foi com a boca também que pôs-se a saborear um de seus seios enquanto massageava o outro. A Haruno soltava pequenos gemidos como que reagindo aos seus toques. Sasuke ficou mais um tempo entretido com seus dotes, até que desabotoou e retirou totalmente a calça que a garota vestia. Distribuiu mais beijos por toda a extensão de sua perna antes de retirar a última peça que lhe restava.

Então parou admirando a pequena rosada ali deitada e já totalmente despida, como se quisesse guardar aquela imagem em sua mente. Continuou tirando as peças que ainda restavam á si mesmo.

Ajeitou Sakura deitada e se colocou entre as pernas dela, percebeu a tensão em seus olhos:

– Vai ficar tudo bem, não vou te machucar. –em seguida, introduziu-se lentamente para dentro dela que abafou um grito devida a dor de ser preenchida pela primeira vez.

Abraçada ao corpo de Sasuke, que só começou os movimentos quando percebeu que ela havia se acalmado, a Haruno foi aos poucos tendo sua dor substituída por uma sensação nova e... Prazerosa.

Aumentando o ritmo das investidas, Sasuke foi recompensado com gemidos cada vez mais audíveis que saiam da boca da rosada e contribuíam para que se empenhasse ainda mais. Não tardou para que atingisse seu clímax, despejando-se dentro dela e desabando ao seu lado.

Cansado e ofegante, sentiu quando Sakura girou ao seu lado e abraçou-o respirando profundamente, como se já estivesse dormindo.

Acordou ainda envolvido pelos braços delicados da garota e fez o máximo que pôde para não acordá-la. Vestiu suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, escreveu algo em um pedaço de papel e deixou no criado mudo ao lado da cama onde Sakura dormia como um anjo e sussurrava:

– Sasuke... Sasuke...

Novamente, sentiu a mesma coisa da noite em que ela disse que o amava, mas ignorou. Devia ser pena de partir o coração daquela doce garota, porém era isso que ela significava para ele desde o início, uma bela e inocente garotinha apaixonada.

Saiu de lá sem nem ao menos se despedir.

Sakura espreguiçou-se na cama espaçosa constatando que estava sozinha. Enrolou-se nos lençóis e andou pelo apartamento, chamou por Sasuke e não obteve resposta, encontrou então um bilhete ao lado da cama com uma quantia de dinheiro:

_** Pode comer alguma coisa se quiser, esse dinheiro é para que pegue um táxi para te levar para casa. Por favor, deixe a chave na portaria...**_

_** Sasuke.**_

Estranhou a frieza daquelas palavras principalmente depois da noite que haviam compartilhado, mas pensou que talvez ele tivesse um compromisso ou que tinha acontecido alguma coisa e o Uchiha não quis acordá-la.

Apenas vestiu-se, deixou a chave com o porteiro como Sasuke havia pedido e chamou um táxi para voltar ao seu apartamento, onde tomou um banho e não escapou do interrogatório da mãe:

– Dormiu na casa da Karin?

– Sim. –confirmou disfarçando o máximo que pôde, a sua sorte é que Mei não era tão esperta quando o assunto era a própria filha.

Então efetuou suas tarefas domésticas normalmente, embora se sentisse diferente, afinal, Sasuke havia feito dela uma mulher.


	8. Abandono

Na tarde de domingo, Sakura encontrou Karin enquanto pedalava em um dos parques da cidade:

– Conte-me tudo. –a ruiva começou assim que se sentaram.

– Foi perfeito Ka.

– Não me diga que vocês...

– Ah... Sim. Ele foi tão carinhoso.

– E aí? É tudo isso o que dizem por aí? –a ruiva perguntou interessada.

– No começo é meio dolorido, mas depois melhora. –respondeu ficando vermelha.

– Vocês usaram algum tipo de proteção?

Sakura esforçou-se para lembrar e respondeu sem graça:

– Não.

– Que irresponsáveis vocês! Ele podia te passar uma doença ou até mesmo... Plantar aquela sementinha na sua barriga. –bronqueou como uma mãe, Karin tinha a mania de seguir todas as regras á linha.

A rosada baixou a cabeça e não disse mais nada, porém não tirou aquilo das ideias, havia mesmo sido uma irresponsável.

No dia seguinte na escola, quando Sasuke passou por ela junto com seus amigos, nem olhou para o seu lado. Depois das aulas, ela foi até o ponto de encontro, mas ele não estava ali. Esperou, esperou e nada, até que deu o horário de entrada no Shake's e teve que ir embora.

Trabalhou e dançou o resto do dia com uma angústia dentro de si, sabia que algo estava errado.

O pátio estava vazio naquele horário, pois a maioria das turmas estava realizando provas. Por isso, quando no dia anterior foi ao banheiro mais uma vez e avistou o Uchiha recostado num dos galhos da mesma árvore, não hesitou:

– Sasuke. –chamou-o e ele que estava distraído, ao vê-la ali mudou suas expressões de serenas para duras. – Está tudo bem? Você não me esperou ontem... –a rosada começou.

– Sakura. –a cortou de modo frio. – O que nós tivemos foi bom, mas acabou.

– O que? Como assim? Por quê? –indagou confusa.

– Eu percebi que não podia jogar meu relacionamento com Ino fora por causa de uma aventura passageira. –era incapaz de encarar a garota.

– Aventura passageira? O que nós tivemos foi mais do que isso... Espere aí, você estava me usando esse tempo todo? –as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos cristalinos.

Ele não respondeu.

– Vamos Sasuke diga!

– Eu não diria isso, mas já que usou esse termo. –ela não se segurou e deu um tapa na cara dele.

– Sui tinha razão, você não presta Uchiha! –e saiu correndo dali.

Quando entrou na sala, todos perceberam seu estado antes dela sentar-se no seu lugar e debruçar sobre a mesa. Professores, amigos e até pessoas que nunca haviam conversado com ela chamaram seu nome, porém ela não ouviu ninguém, estava cercada por sua própria decepção e tristeza.

O sinal da última aula tocou, Suigetsu e Karin foram os únicos que restaram na sala além da rosada:

– Sakura o que houve? –o garoto perguntava preocupado, não gostava de ver garotas chorando.

– Suigetsu, nos espere do lado de fora, por favor. –pediu a ruiva suspeitando de qual era a causa, ou melhor, o causador do estado da amiga.

Mesmo sem entender, ele deixou o local carregando a mochila de Sakura.

– Ei, agora somos só nós duas. O que o Uchiha fez hein? –a ruiva sussurrou para que só ela escutasse.

A Haruno então levantou um pouco a cabeça e a ruiva viu seu nariz e olhos vermelhos devido ao choro:

– Ele me usou Karin, brincou com os meus sentimentos. –contou entre os soluços.

Karin não sabia o que falar, não poderia simplesmente dizer "Eu avisei", então permaneceu calada por um tempo enquanto envolvia a amiga em seus braços.

– Vamos lá! Você é uma princesa, levante essa cabeça e enxugue essas lágrimas. Ele não merece o seu choro e te ver assim só vai fazer o orgulho masculino dele aumentar, mostre que você é melhor do que isso. –falou enxugando as lágrimas da rosada depois de um tempo.

Apoiando-se em Karin, Sakura levantou e do lado de fora encontrou Suigetsu que tomou sua outra mão. Nenhuma das duas comentou nada e ele não questionou, apenas ficou ao seu lado como um bom amigo.

– Você não está em condições de trabalhar hoje Saky. –Suigetsu disse assim que eles saíram da escola.

– Não mesmo Sui, mas é um compromisso que tenho. Faltar hoje me causaria a demissão e eu dependo desse dinheiro. –disse tentando ser gentil por mais que não estivesse bem.

Ambos concordaram com o coração na mão e deixaram-na no Shake's onde ela forçou seu melhor sorriso que apesar de tudo, não saia.

Mais tarde ligou para Shizune avisando que não iria para o estúdio hoje. Chegou em casa mais cedo, nem cumprimentou Mei como de costume e a mulher também não notou nada de errado com a filha que se trancou no quarto e se deitou na cama, abafando seu choro com o travesseiro.

O pior agora eram as lembranças que antes recordava com amor e carinho, porém só aumentavam sua dor, pois mostravam o quanto ela havia sido ingênua ao cair no papo do Uchiha. Tudo havia sido falso desde o início, ele só queria mais uma trouxa para levar á sua cama e ela mostrou ser a vítima perfeita.

Como se odiava naquele instante! Sua vontade era de desistir de tudo, da escola, pois não queria ter que ver seu rosto cínico como se nada tivesse acontecido. De sua casa, já que a mãe nunca saberia consolá-la e dar o apoio que necessitava, apenas ia rir da sua cara e lhe chamar de burra. Até seu sonho pareceu mais distante e mais impossível agora, vai ver que Mei tinha razão e era apenas mais uma ilusão naquela sua vida sem sentido.

Não se alimentou aquele dia, quase não dormiu e nem foi a aula. Foi ao St. Parks apenas para se matricular no período noturno, se separaria de seus amigos, mas ao menos não teria o desprazer de ver o rosto que um dia mais admirou no colégio.

Continuaria trabalhando no Shake's á tarde e talvez quando se animasse de novo, fizesse suas práticas de balé na parte da manhã.

Os dias seguintes de sua nova rotina transcorreram normalmente, ela não tinha amigos na turma nova e não lhe faziam falta, já que sempre falava com Suigetsu e Karin:

– Como vai a nova vida? –a ruiva questionava.

– Melhor do que eu imaginava que seria.

– E você, está se sentindo melhor? –foi a vez de Suigetsu perguntar sem até hoje, não ter descoberto a causa daquela mudança repentina.

– Estou me recuperando aos poucos. –respondia querendo convencer á si mesma.

Estava com os amigos, quando recebeu um telefonema especial:

– Alô?

– Sakura? Sou eu Tsunade, espero que se lembre de mim.

– Claro que me lembro, como vai você?

– Vou muito bem. E lhe pergunto o mesmo, Shizune estava preocupada com o seu sumiço das aulas e eu também me surpreendi ao saber que tinha dado um tempo.

– Eu precisava de uma pausa. –disse sem prolongar muito o assunto e a loira do outro lado da linha pareceu compreender.

– Certo, mas essa sua pausa ainda vai durar muito? Embarcarei esse final de semana para Londres e não sei exatamente em quanto tempo, precisarei levar os melhores bailarinos que encontrei em Nova York.

– Isso quer dizer que...

– Não queria te dar essa notícia por telefone, mas como anda sumida, sim você foi aceita, bem-vinda ao Royal. Meus parabéns.

A garota ficou muda do outro lado da linha, seus amigos a encaravam curiosos, quando ela anunciou aos berros:

– Entrei para o Royal! –a gritaria foi geral entre os três jovens e Tsunade sorrindo afastou o aparelho dos ouvidos.

– Tsunade está aí ainda? –a rosada perguntou.

– Sim querida, estou aqui.

– Não estou acreditando. Acho que vou começar á arrumar as malas desde já.

– Não se preocupe tudo será providenciado e poderá continuar seus estudos por lá.

– Muito obrigada Tsunade. –agradeceu calorosa.

– Agradeça ao seu talento, você merece o que está prestes á conquistar.

Despediram-se e a farra continuou entre os três:

– Eu não disse que você ia longe ainda garota? –Suigetsu dizia sorrindo.

– Parabéns Saky, viu só? Certas coisas vêm para apagar as chamas que se estabelecem em nossa vida.

– Hum filosofou agora hein? –o garoto direcionou-se diretamente á ruiva depois de muito tempo sem se falarem direito.

– Obrigada aos dois por me apoiarem sempre, acho que não vou conseguir sobreviver sem vocês. –mudou o rumo da conversa para o lado mais emocional.

– Claro que vai e ainda vai voltar toda linda e famosa. –Karin disse abraçando-a.

– Isso mesmo, vê se não se esquece da gente ouviu? –o garoto se juntou as duas.

– Impossível! –exclamou em meio ao abraço.


	9. Calor Materno

Naruto estava na casa do amigo para mais uma competição de videogame. Mas algo estava diferente, Sasuke estava perdendo e não parecia nada revoltado com isso, nem disposto á inverter a situação:

– O que deu em você teme? Nunca perde pra mim!

– Só não estou muito animado para jogar hoje. –respondeu mal humorado.

– Nem para jogar nem para nada né? Por acaso está assim por ter terminado com a bailarina?

– Claro que não Naruto.

– Então você é um insensível, porque para dizer aquelas coisas á ela e não se sentir nem um pouco mal com isso, deve ter algum defeito nesse seu coração. –disse deixando o moreno sozinho e pensativo.

Depois de receber aquela boa notícia de Tsunade, Sakura voltou a sorrir e o nome Uchiha Sasuke lhe incomodava um pouco menos agora.

Os dias estavam correndo e em meio aos preparativos, ela se preocupou com a situação da mãe, que sem ninguém para controlar seus gastos teria problemas com as despesas. Aliás, quando soube da notícia Mei se surpreendeu como fato de que a filha finalmente entraria para a companhia de dança que falava desde quando era uma criança, mas não se mostrou muito contente nem ao menos lhe deu os parabéns, apenas:

– É, parece que depois de me dar tanto trabalho vai finalmente conseguir o que sempre quis, enquanto eu vou ficar aqui nesse apartamento minúsculo e com meus sapatos velhos.

Sakura já esperava uma declaração desse tipo, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir magoada com a falta de consideração da mãe, consideração essa que ela nunca recebeu de Mei.

Shizune sim, demonstrara grande animação á respeito de sua viagem. A Haruno havia voltado a dançar e aprimorar sua técnica como Tsunade mesma havia ressaltado.

Semanas mais tarde, Sakura ensaiava um passo quando se sentiu tonta e caiu sentada no chão ainda consciente. Preocupada, a professora marcou uma consulta médica para realizar exames de rotina, era preciso se certificar da saúde da garota, principalmente agora que ela viajaria.

Fez alguns exames básicos, o mal estar continuava principalmente quando ia cozinhar. Marcou o retorno e foi até lá sozinha mesmo, já que Shizune estava treinando sua filha ainda criança para um campeonato importante.

O médico, um homem já de meia idade, ajeitou os óculos sério e com o resultado dos exames em mãos disse:

– O que eu tenho? É grave? –preocupou-se diante das suas expressões.

– Não tem doença alguma senhorita Haruno, apenas está grávida.

A garota sentiu sua boca ficar seca e imaginou que a cor havia sumido de sua face. Grávida?! Depois que se afastou de Sasuke havia mesmo se esquecido dessa possibilidade que tinha sido levantada por Karin e agora era verdade! Ela estava esperando um bebê de Sasuke, aos quinze anos de idade.

Saiu de lá desolada. Burra, duas vezes burra! Era o que sua mente repetia á si mesma, além de cair na lábia do Uchiha ainda havia sido totalmente imprudente.

E agora seu sonho também estava em risco, afinal, que utilidade teria uma bailarina grávida?

Entrou em casa e parou diante da mãe que fazia as unhas:

– Que cara de enterro é essa? –perguntou.

– Mãe...

– Não me diga que foi assaltada!

– Não é nada disso... Eu... Estou grávida. –disse de uma vez.

Mei deixou o vidro de esmalte cair de sua mão na mesma hora, despejando o líquido escarlate no chão.

– Como é que é?!

– Foi o que eu disse, acabei de descobrir. –começou a chorar.

– Não é possível, você cometeu a mesma burrada que eu no passado. –lamentou-se. – Ao menos sabe quem é o pai?

– Sei. –só a ideia de contar á Sasuke sobre isso lhe causou tremores, não seria fácil encará-lo depois da frieza na qual ele lhe tratara. – Mas acho que ele não irá aceitar muito bem essa criança.

– Ele é pobre não é? Se for assim, nem perca seu tempo. A única saída aqui é o aborto.

– Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? É seu neto mãe! –ficou chocada com as palavras dela.

– Vê outra saída? Essa criança só atrasaria sua tão sonhada carreira!

Sakura estava abismada com o monstro que tinha á sua frente naquele momento:

– Foi isso que eu sempre fui para você não, um atraso de vida? –perguntou ainda chorando.

– De fato eu podia ter acabado melhor se você não tivesse vindo ao mundo. Mas se não aceita o meu conselho ótimo. Aqui você não vive mais. Não vou arcar com sua irresponsabilidade, já tive que pagar muito tempo pela minha própria.

Correu até seu quarto, pegou a mala e jogou dentro dela quase tudo o que havia em seu armário, o que não era muito. Pegou suas roupas, tutus e prêmios que ganhara ao longo de sua vida na dança e saiu em seguida, não sem antes dizer:

– Espero que se vire bem sozinha. Essa criança nem nasceu ainda, mas já tem mais valor para mim do que a senhora. –bateu a porta em seguida.

Algumas jovens escolheriam seu futuro brilhante, mas Sakura era diferente. Não deixaria um ser inocente pagar pelos seus erros. Teria a criança.

Mas por hora devia arrumar algum lugar para ficar. Shizune estava ocupada com sua própria vida, ela não seria mais um fardo para ela. Karin estava viajando com os pais. Nem teria coragem de aparecer diante de Suigetsu, justo ele que tanto avisara sobre Sasuke desde o início.

Sozinha, com a mala do lado e o telefone celular nas mãos, estava prestes á partir para uma medida desesperada e ir atrás de Sasuke, quando lembrou-se das palavras de Tsunade:

"– Á partir de agora, se precisar de algo, mais de qualquer coisa mesmo, conte comigo."

A loira havia dito que não sabia quando voltaria para Nova York, talvez se tivesse sorte conseguisse falar com ela. Discou o número torcendo. Chamou, chamou e a voz do outro lado foi ouvida:

– Sakura?

– Tsunade! –mal acreditava que ouvia a voz dela. – Onde você está?

– No aeroporto. Acabei de desembarcar em Nova York, só ia para o hotel e logo entraria em contato. Precisa de algo?

– Na verdade sim, onde posso encontrá-la?

A loira passou o endereço do hotel que sempre ficava. Sakura pagou um táxi e em quinze minutos estava lá. Tsunade se surpreendeu ao ver a mala quando a garota bateu em sua porta.

– Entre. Disse que entraria em contato, mas não que voltaríamos no mesmo dia. –brincou.

– Não é para a viagem, é porque saí de casa.

– Saiu de casa? O que houve? –só agora percebeu a cara de choro da garota.

– Eu não sei como vai reagir, mas é minha última esperança.

– Diga logo, está me deixando preocupada. –falou fazendo com que a rosada se tentasse no sofá ao seu lado.

– Quando me mudei para a escola nova esse ano, eu vi um garoto que era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Sasuke é mais velho, popular... Enfim, o sonho de toda garota, mas ele era comprometido. Certa noite fui á uma festa e o conheci. Nos falamos mais umas duas vezes na escola e logo estávamos ficando. Ele era tão galante comigo que me hipnotizou e como eu pensava que o amava, pois hoje vejo que aquilo não era amor, eu me entreguei de corpo e alma para ele. Fui uma completa idiota, até esses dias estava chorando pelos cantos por causa daquele cretino!

– Deixe-me adivinhar. Seu sumiço era por causa dele?

– Sim. Ele foi tão grosso comigo, admitiu na minha cara que havia me usado! Fiquei arrasada e justo agora que tinha me recuperado, vem outra facada: descobri que estou grávida. Minha mãe queria que eu abortasse, mas não vou fazer isso! É meu sangue, faz parte de mim. Ela me botou pra fora e aqui estou eu. –terminou seu desabafo olhando esperançosa para a mulher á sua frente.

– Sakura... Sua situação é complicada, sem contar que os superiores do Royal não te aceitariam nesse estado.

Ela viu todas as suas últimas esperanças descerem pelo ralo abaixo.

– Entretanto... –a loira prosseguiu. – Eu entendo sua situação. Sou do Texas, meu pai era um rico fazendeiro de lá e eu engravidei quando era um pouco mais velha do que você. Ele também não aceitou o fato de ter uma filha que seria mãe solteira. –agora eram os olhos cor de mel dela que se enchiam de lágrimas. – Nós discutimos e eu sai de casa, me virei por um tempo com o que tinha até que minha filha nasceu... Infelizmente morta. Mesmo assim eu não voltei para casa depois e tive que me virar e fazer meu nome sozinha pelo mundo á fora.

A rosada se surpreendeu com o desabafo da mulher.

– Sabia que você me era familiar... É como eu no passado. Não se preocupe, ao menos nisso seu caminho será diferente do meu, não estará sozinha. –falou estendendo os braços, oferecendo um abraço que Sakura aceitou e pela primeira vez em anos, sentiu o verdadeiro calor materno.


	10. Linda Recompensa

Não podia deixar de se sentir emocionada. Saber que tinha alguém para lhe confortar naquele momento difícil era realmente bom:

– Espero que não se incomode, mas em breve teremos ir para Londres, lá você receberá todo o cuidado necessário e tudo dará certo. –propôs gentilmente.

– Tudo bem para mim só não quero ser um fardo para você. Digo, não somos nada uma da outra, você não tem obrigação alguma de me ajudar.

– Já disse para não se incomodar. O que importa para mim é que seu bebê nasça com saúde e que possa prosseguir sua carreira depois. –Sakura entendeu que a loira queria mesmo dar-lhe a oportunidade que ela própria não havia tido e que sentia até hoje pela morte de sua filha, porém ela esperava um dia retribuir todo o apoio que recebia agora. – Mas Sakura, tem mesmo certeza que não quer avisar o pai do bebê? –perguntou sem jeito.

– Depois do que fez comigo, percebi que ele seria o tipo de pessoa que faria mal ao meu filho, assim como a minha mãe. Se depender de mim, essa criança não vai conhecer nenhum dos dois. –a magoa em seu coração ainda era grande. Mesmo achando errado, Tsunade não disse nada.

Após descansarem, no dia seguinte a loira indagou:

– Embarcaremos em pouco tempo, tem alguém que gostaria de se despedir?

– Minha melhor amiga está viajando, mas Suigetsu... –a rosada recordou com carinho do amigo e decidiu que não contaria nada á ele, apenas que viajaria pela oportunidade que já havia recebido.

Combinara um encontro com ele numa sorveteria que costumavam frequentar:

– Sui. –abraçou-o.

– Saky isso é uma despedida? –disse tristonho.

– Sim, mas sabe que vamos manter contato e que eu não vou me esquecer de você.

– É bom mesmo, se não eu serei obrigado a pegar um avião e dar um puxão no seu cabelo.

– Não será preciso. –entre risos continuou a conversa com o amigo, o melhor era mesmo que não soubesse da verdade.

Assim que chegaram a Londres, Tsunade fez questão de lhe mostrar a cidade e sua casa:

– Quero que fique á vontade, sinta-se em sua própria residência.

A Haruno olhava o lugar admirada, ia ser difícil se sentir em casa naquela mansão já que nunca esteve acostumada aquele tipo de ambiente.

Posteriormente, ela também foi ao médico que acompanharia toda a sua gestação, para se certificar de que estava tudo bem.

Alguns dias mais tarde, conseguiu falar com Karin pelo telefone e contou á ela o real motivo por ter ido embora:

– Não acredito Saky! Sabia que Mei não era lá muita coisa, mas daí a querer que a filha tire o próprio neto e ainda expulsá-la de casa? Jamais imaginei que ela fosse capaz disso! –a ruiva exclamava, mas não imaginava que alguém estivesse ouvindo a conversa.

– Pois é, ainda bem que Tsunade me acolheu.

– Com certeza, mas se eu tivesse aqui teria te ajudado.

– Eu sei que sim Ka, mas o que seus pais diriam se tivesse uma amiga grávida? Má influencia no mínimo.

– É... Provavelmente. –a ruiva sabia que seus pais não permitiriam mesmo, já que eram bem rígidos. – Não contou nada para o Suigetsu, contou?

– Não e quero que permaneça assim, ele ia ficar muito desapontado.

– O que a Saky não me contou? –Karin segurou um grito ao ver o garoto ali na sua casa.

– Tenho que desligar Saky até mais. –nem esperou resposta. – Suigetsu! O que está fazendo aqui na minha casa? –tentou disfarçar, mudar de assunto.

– Não mude o rumo da conversa ruiva! O que eu não sei? E aquela história da Mei querer o aborto do próprio neto?!

– Não é nada disso... –negava.

– Diga agora Karin Uzumaki ou eu grito aos quatro cantos que você me agarrou aquela noite na escola.

– O que?! Mas foi você quem me agarrou.

– E alguém estava lá para desmentir a história? –sorriu sugestivo.

– Argh! Está bem, só me prometa que não fará nenhuma besteira.

– Eu prometo. –disse ansioso.

– Sakura está em Londres com aquela tal de Tsunade por que ela a acolheu. Mei a expulsou de casa depois de saber que ela estava grávida.

– Saky tá grávida?!

– Fala baixo seu imbecil!

– Mas quem é o pai?

– Por isso fiz você prometer... O pai é Uchiha Sasuke.

O rosto de Suigetsu foi ficando vermelho até que ele explodiu:

– Como ela se atreveu a chegar perto dele, mesmo com todos os meus avisos? Eu vou matar aquele infeliz! –a ruiva barrou a porta de seu quarto.

– Por isso a Sakura não te contou. Não é para aprontar escândalos, ela não quer que ele saiba.

Foi difícil, mas Karin conseguiu acalmar a fera.

Depois disso, quando a rosada conversou com Suigetsu esse se mostrara mais compreensivo do que ela imaginava e disse que mesmo desapontado, apoiaria a amiga sempre que preciso.

E assim os meses passaram... Tsunade quando não estava viajando para descobrir novos talentos, ficava em casa e comprava roupinhas para a filha de Sakura, isso mesmo a Haruno teria uma menina.

O dia do nascimento já havia sido marcado e a garota estava ansiosa para a data em que sua pequena viria ao mundo.

Em Nova York, Karin um dia se surpreendera com uma visita no mínimo inesperada:

– Sasuke?

– Posso entrar?

– Entre. –deu licença para que ele passasse.

– Você é prima do Naruto não é? E amiga da Sakura também.

– Sim. Sou as duas coisas. Sei de tudo que aconteceu entre vocês dois e estou muito intrigada com essa sua vinda aqui. –foi direta ao ponto.

Sasuke tinha seu orgulho, mas estava se sentindo mal com a situação em que deixara Sakura. Geralmente ele agia daquela maneira, usava as garotas e depois as dispensava, porém essas garotas já estavam acostumadas com esse tratamento e se envolviam com ele sabendo justamente que o único objetivo era se divertir. Mas Sakura foi totalmente diferente, ela foi muito mais ingênua do que qualquer outra e se mostrou apaixonada de verdade. Em compensação, ele quebrou seu coração inocente sem dó nem piedade. Sua própria consciência já não o deixava em paz, por isso sem encontrar a rosada procurou por Karin:

– A Sakura sumiu, sabe por onde ela anda?

– Mas é muita cara de pau sua querer saber dela agora. –a ruiva respondeu arrogante.

– Eu sei que errei e não é o que está pensando, eu quero apenas pedir perdão. –por um momento Karin analisou suas expressões querendo ter certeza se falava a verdade, foi quando Suigetsu apareceu de surpresa mais uma vez, na verdade agora que eram só os dois eles estavam mais próximos.

– O que esse crápula faz aqui?!

– Suigetsu? –o moreno disse estranhando sua presença ali.

– Ele está aqui pela Saky. –Karin justificou.

– Como tem a coragem? –o garoto totalmente alterado foi para cima do outro dando lhe um murro: – Esse é pela Sakura. –seguido de outro: – E esse é pela bebê. –até que Sasuke conseguiu segurar os punhos do outro e acertou-o em cheio.

– Eu não vim aqui para brigar Suigetsu.

– Sasuke é melhor você ir. A Sakura nem está no país e não quer falar com você. –a ruiva tentava segurar Suigetsu.

Seguiu as palavras da ruiva saindo dali. Entretanto, não pôde deixar de ficar confuso com as palavras do garoto: "– E esse é pela bebê.", logo uma ideia veio para explicar essas palavras, mas ele balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos.

Nesse mesmo dia em Londres, Tsunade levava Sakura, que estava enorme, para o hospital. O médico checou a dilatação e concluiu que a hora havia chegado.

As enfermeiras lhe vestiram e colocaram uma touca em seu longo cabelo róseo. Tsunade também foi preparada para entrar com ela na sala de parto. A loira vinha sendo uma verdadeira mãe para ela nos últimos meses, sempre preocupada e dando o carinho necessário. Sakura sentia que uma compensava a carência da outra. A rosada era como a filha que a outra havia perdido e Tsunade era como a mãe que nunca tivera.

Com as dores cada vez mais fortes, a Haruno juntava todas as suas forças para expulsar o feto de seu ventre. Todos da equipe apoiavam a futura jovem mamãe que estava nascendo hoje juntamente com aquele bebê. E assim que uma única e cristalina lágrima escorreu por um de seus olhos, o choro invadiu a sala.

Tsunade ao seu lado chorava e lhe dava os parabéns enquanto o médico erguia a menina para que lhe cortassem o cordão umbilical. Sakura não se sentia uma idiota como antes, pois ao menos todas as burradas haviam valido á pena e lá estava sua pequena e preciosa recompensa.

E quando a enfermeira trouxe-a para perto de si pela primeira vez, Sakura não teve dúvida: aquela era sua pequena Hana.


	11. As Coisas Mudam

– Hana vamos logo ou perderemos o voo. –Tsunade chamava do andar de baixo.

A menina desceu as escadas correndo e resmungou:

– Não sou eu, é a mamãe que não está pronta ainda. –disse fazendo um beicinho.

Tsunade sorria ao ver aquela pequena, agora com quase cinco anos era o principal motivo de sua felicidade. E aquele não era um privilégio só seu afinal, Sakura também se iluminava com a presença da pequena, ainda mais agora que a menina começara suas aulas de balé.

A rosada também estava realizada por outros motivos, sendo considerado um dos maiores nomes do balé clássico nos dias atuais e conhecida também por sua beleza exótica.

E lá estava a Haruno agora descendo os degraus lentamente vestindo um longo e leve vestido na cor creme com um cinto fino marcando a cintura e uma jaqueta jeans por cima. Estava ótima e vestida como a moça de vinte anos, como de fato era.

– Estou pronta. –falou aconchegando a filha perto de si.

– Finalmente! –a menina exclamou.

– Está mesmo pronta para isso? –foi a vez da loira questionar.

– Claro, que venha Nova York. –respondeu segura e confiante.

Desembarcaram em NY e de lá seguiram á um refinado hotel. Mas a pequena Hana não parecia muito disposta á descansar:

– Vamos mamãe, quero ver o tio Sui e a tia Ka. –eles sempre mantiveram o contato por conversas de vídeo pela internet, além de terem se visto em algumas apresentações pelo país, embora essa fosse a primeira vez que elas viajavam para aquela cidade.

– Ei mocinha, trate de se alimentar de acordo primeiro. –a loira advertiu, na verdade Tsunade era como uma avó desde que a pequena nascera.

Mesmo contrariada a garota obedeceu. Sakura observando tudo, não podia deixar de notar o quanto Hana era parecida com Sasuke, tanto nos meio sorrisos e jeito de falar quanto na aparência, já que ela possuía os mesmos olhos e cabelo do pai. Mas ao menos no caráter, ela não seria igual á ele.

A ruiva apareceu sorrindo:

– Nem acredito que vieram. –foi saudada pelo abraço carinhoso da menina, em seguida foi envolvida pela mãe.

– Que saudades Karin. Depois de tanto tempo finalmente estou de volta.

– E que agora seja para ficar. –ela não havia mudado muito, estava com a mesma aparência.

Agora morava sozinha e passava o dia todo escrevendo seus livros e havia finalmente recebido uma boa proposta de uma editora para publicá-los.

– Como você está? –perguntou a amiga.

– Bem como pode ver, embora minha única companhia ultimamente tenha sido o meu gato.

– E quanto ao Sui? –indagou com segundas intenções.

– O que está insinuando Haruno Sakura? Somos apenas bons amigos, você sabe disso e não convivemos tanto quanto imagina, pois ele é simplesmente insuportável.

– Tia Ka gosta do tio Sui. –Hana interveio deixando a ruiva vermelha enquanto Sakura ria e apoiava.

– Essa é minha menina!

Mais tarde bateram na porta de Suigetsu:

– Não acredito que a rainha e a princesa Haruno estão em minha residência! –exclamou pegando a garota no colo e girando-a consigo.

– Ela falou a viagem inteira de você. –a rosada entrou no apartamento reparando na zona que estava ali, nada que não fosse comum para um homem que vivia sozinho.

Suigetsu havia se tornado um designer de carros de uma conceituada marca, ele sempre teve jeito para isso levando em conta os desenhos que fazia durante as aulas na escola.

– Fazer o que se ela é minha fã número um não é Hana?

– Sou sim. –a menina ficou em silêncio raciocinando e depois continuou abatida. – Queria que meu pai fosse como você, eu nem sei como ele é.

Os amigos se entreolharam e Suigetsu logo abriu a boca com desprezo:

– Aquele lá nunca será igual á mim.

– Suigetsu! –chamou a atenção. – Eu já lhe disse querida, seu pai é muito ocupado, mas ele já te visitou, é que você sempre estava dormindo. –esclareceu, na verdade dizer aquilo era melhor do que falar que ela não tinha pai ou fazê-la entender que ele era um cafajeste.

– Vamos ao que interessa! Um passarinho cor de rosa me contou que você está fazendo aulas de balé.

– Sim, quero ser tão boa quanto a minha mamãe. –a garota sorriu.

– Você será meu anjo, você será. –repetia orgulhosa.

Voltaram para o hotel, onde Tsunade estava á espera:

– Encontrei casas lindas Sakura, preciso agora da sua ajuda para escolher.

– Amanhã de manhã podemos decidir.

– Mamãe, você vai me levar na escola da mulher que ensinou você á dançar não vai? –perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

– Vou sim Hana. Shizune vai adorar te conhecer. Agora porque não vai tomar um banho hein? Já estou indo para ajudar com seu cabelo.

– Está bem. –foi correndo.

– Não está se esquecendo do coquetel de amanhã está? –foi a vez de Tsunade se pronunciar.

– Claro que não. –negou tranquilamente.

– E sabe que é bem provável que Sasuke estará lá por ser um dos diretores da emissora não sabe?

– Sim Tsunade eu sei. –aquele era o motivo de sua vinda para NY, Sakura havia recebido uma proposta para ser jurada de um programa da UTC TV que revelaria novos talentos da dança.

– Está pronta para reencontrá-lo?

– Mais do que nunca. Vou mostrar á ele que as coisas estão bem diferentes agora. –sorriu e a loira não pode deixar de sorrir também, ela concordava que Sakura deveria mostrar seu valor para aquele tal Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke. Milionário, jovem, casado com uma bela embora extravagante mulher e apesar de tudo, infeliz.

Como Fugaku sempre fez questão, ele assumira seu posto na emissora como um dos diretores chefe da programação e desempenhava muito bem essa função, com ideias criativas e que logo se concretizavam em uma audiência sólida.

Com vinte e dois anos, casado com Yanamaka Ino á dois deles, não tinha um relacionamento familiar muito bom. Ino o amava, na verdade era mais uma obsessão, e fazia de tudo para lhe agradar. Viciada em tudo relacionado á moda e fã de métodos e dietas para emagrecer, a loira era encanada com sua forma física e volta e meia se achava gorda mesmo sendo magérrima.

Algumas pessoas os questionavam sobre aumentar a família, ter filhos, mas Ino sempre negava a ideia já que isso estragaria sua forma e Sasuke também não rebatia afinal, crianças nunca foram o seu forte e ele temia não ser um bom pai.

Porém não era apenas a vida do Uchiha que havia mudado desde seus tempos de escola, quem o conhecia bem sabia que sua personalidade havia mudado também. O garoto malicioso, que frequentava as festas, fazia gracinhas e era o líder dos populares no colégio havia se transformado num homem mais frio, sempre ocupado e até rude principalmente com os subalternos da UTC. Embora a perversão continuasse a mesma, mascarada em sua imagem imponente, Sasuke sempre seria um galanteador, discreto mas ainda assim não recusava uma bela companhia.

Enfim, aquele rapaz rebelde que sonhava com algo diferente do que vivia agora, havia se tornado um homem ao estilo Fugaku.

Estava no escritório de sua casa resolvendo pendências da emissora. Detestava levar trabalho para casa. Falava no telefone sobre as propagandas do intervalo quando começou a folhear distraidamente as fotos que estavam dentro de uma caixa. Eram lindas imagens que havia encontrado em diversos locais do mundo, até que uma delas chamou sua atenção: lá estava a foto da garota de cabelos cor de rosa distraída e com sua jaqueta de couro nos ombros.

Sasuke nunca mais tinha á visto nem por fotos, mas ouviu seu nome sendo considerado para um novo programa de dança, entretanto não prestou muita a atenção já que aquela não era sua área. Volta e meia ainda recordava dela, seu jeito doce, sorriso sincero, lábios macios e pernas perfeitas. As recordações cessaram, quando percebeu a voz impaciente do outro lado da linha.

No dia seguinte, Sakura havia escolhido seu novo lar juntamente com Tsunade que ficaria responsável pela decoração do lugar, já que ela nunca teve paciência para decorações.

Também levou Hana ao estúdio de Shizune que ficou extremamente contente por reencontrar a ex-aluna e ainda conhecer e poder ensinar a filha de Sakura. A rosada sorria, não tinha alguém que não se encantasse com a pequena.

Á noite, ela apareceu diante da filha e de Tsunade com um deslumbrante vestido vermelho tomara que caia longo com uma fenda. Seus lábios também estavam avermelhados, os olhos verdes ganhavam destaque e os cabelos antes cumpridos caiam-lhe pelo ombro, não menos charmosos.

– E então, como estou? –deu um sorriso deslumbrante.

– Simplesmente encantadora. –Tsunade respondeu admirada com a beleza da Haruno.

– Por que não posso ir com você? –a menina indagou emburrada.

– Já te expliquei que é uma festa para adultos. –disse docemente curvando-se diante da garota e plantando um beijo em sua testa, marcando-a com o batom vermelho que usava.

– Está parecendo uma princesa que nem a Cinderela. –a menina elogiou ainda com a cara fechada.

Riu mais uma vez e despediu-se das duas pessoas mais valiosas de sua vida. Entrou na limusine que lhe aguardava na entrada do hotel, decidida e ansiosa por aquele momento...


	12. O Tabuleiro Virou

Sasuke esperava impaciente olhando para o relógio da sala que indicava um atraso de vinte minutos.

– Ino vamos logo! –chamou rabugento.

Eis que descia às escadas a loira vestida em seu roupão com os cabelos presos de modo desarrumado. Ela tinha uma expressão chorosa e o Uchiha sabia que viria drama por aí:

– Não posso Sasuke! –estava desesperada.

– Como assim não pode? Faz um tempão que estou te esperando. –estava ficando ainda mais nervoso.

– O vestido ficou horrível em mim!

– Ora, então escolha outro. Você tem tantos. –propôs de modo prático.

– Não vou repetir um vestido, além do mais aquele era especial. –continuou a choramingar.

– Vai ver que não serviu porque está parecendo um palito. –rebateu virando as costas, pegando a chave do carro em cima de uma mesa e colocando seu paletó.

– Onde você está indo? –perguntou tristonha.

– Onde você acha? Fiquei encarregado de representar a UTC nesse evento, não posso faltar. –respondeu azedo.

– Vai mesmo sair sem mim?! –Ino seria uma ótima atriz, tinha o dom do drama.

– Não me deixou alternativa. –então bateu a porta de entrada.

Dirigiu acalmando-se. Era melhor Ino não estar por perto mesmo, ela sempre fazia comentários desnecessários e se exibia mais do que os verdadeiros convidados da festa e ele odiava ter sua imagem tão relacionada á dela.

Quando chegou ao grande salão onde seria realizado o coquetel entregou as chaves ao motorista. Lá dentro, fotógrafos logo trataram de tirar uma foto do moreno e os murmúrios sobre a falta de Ino começaram.

Havia o pessoal da equipe, desde os diretores do programa até assistentes, além da equipe de dançarinos e os jurados contratados.

Foi quando Sasuke viu uma figura que lhe chamou a atenção: lá estava ela com seus cabelos róseos agora mais curtos, seu corpo esculpido revestido de vermelho, os olhos verdes chamavam a atenção e os lábios carnudos ainda mais em evidência naquele tom avermelhado, lá estava Haruno Sakura.

Ela dava uma entrevista para um daqueles repórteres que cobrem esses eventos da alta sociedade:

– Aqui estamos com Sakura Haruno que é natural de NY. Como é voltar para cá depois de tanto tempo? –dizia o homem com seu jeito extravagante.

– É muito bom, não imaginava o quanto seria bom voltar pra casa depois de tanto tempo. –respondeu educada.

– É a jurada mais jovem, como se sente em relação á esse aspecto?

– Posso ser nova, mas já vi muitos talentos de perto e isso é algo que nós profissionais da área identificamos de longe. Fiquei muito honrada ao receber o convite e contente em poder ajudar jovens que assim como eu sonham com sua grande chance. –discursou sincera, Tsunade fez questão de não permitir que o sucesso lhe subisse a cabeça e ela começasse a menosprezar os outros, mas ter seu trabalho reconhecido era um bom motivo para orgulhar-se.

– Muito bem! Só mais uma perguntinha: esse cabelo é natural?

– Ah é sim... É algo raro, meu pai dizia que uma de minhas bisavós também tinha os cabelos assim. –disse simpática.

– Uma linda raridade de fato. Agradeço pela atenção, agora vou permitir que aproveite a festa. E essa foi Sakura Haruno de mais um dos glamorosos eventos da UTC.

A rosada se afastou e logo um garçom passou e ela pegou uma taça de champanhe. Levou-a delicadamente aos lábios e aproveitou para admirar melhor o local e seus olhos encontraram um par de ônix lhe observando.

Não estava muito diferente, os cabelos negros arrepiados, o mesmo olhar misterioso embora menos travesso. Recostado em uma decoração do local com sua postura imponente ele a observava de maneira intensa.

Por um momento a rosada permitiu que todas as lembranças do seu passado viessem á tona, tanto as boas quanto as ruins e como o pior lado era o que mais a havia marcado, voltou á si e desviou de sua encarada de cabeça erguida. Ela queria jogar um monte de coisas na cara do Uchiha, mas não se atreveria á procurá-lo, tinha quase certeza que ele viria até si e então pisaria em seu orgulho.

E isso de fato aconteceu. Depois de vários brindes e uma confraternização entre o pessoal do programa, Sakura estava recostada em um dos pilares distraidamente quando a voz dele veio á tona:

– Quanto tempo Sakura. –ele ficou de frente para ela lhe avaliando como de costume. – É um prazer revê-la.

– Queria poder dizer o mesmo ao seu respeito. –respondeu sarcástica.

– Uau quanta mágoa. –fez-se de ofendido. – Eu procurei por você, mas havia sumido, pergunte á sua amiga ruiva.

– Não precisa se justificar e me perdoe por tocar no passado. Falemos agora do presente. –mudou os rumos da conversa sorrindo.

– Tem razão. Seja bem-vinda ao time UTC. A parabenizo por ter sido escalada á participar do programa e só pra constar, não tenho nada á ver com isso. Imagino que seja por seu mérito próprio, lembro-me bem do seu desempenho no show de talentos da escola. –foi extremamente formal, mas Sakura não se deixou levar por isso. Sabia que logo ele começaria com suas cantadas, mas ela não lhe daria nem a chance.

– Obrigada Uchiha. E devo dizer que me surpreendi ao saber que tinha entrado para a diretoria da emissora. Pensei que seguiria meus conselhos e se tornaria o fotógrafo que sempre desejou ser... Isso se aquela sua vontade era verdadeira. –cutucou fazendo-se de confusa.

– Não, sempre fui sincero em relação á isso. Mas logo percebi que tirar aquelas fotos não era mais que um hobby, então assumi um trabalho como um homem deveria. –justificou-se surpreso com o jeito dela, aquela não era sem dúvidas a garota inocente que enganara anos atrás.

– Ah entendo. E fico mais aliviada que tenha sido sincero nesse ponto, já que as suas palavras em relação á Ino eram bem falsas, visto que está casado com ela hoje. –continuou as provocações.

– Temos nossas desavenças ainda, mas... Pensei que não falaríamos do passado. –rebateu saindo de seu joguinho.

– Era preciso que eu retomasse o passado para esclarecer o presente. Você saiu por cima anteriormente, mas olhe só para você agora: não é nem a metade do rapaz que foi, capacho de seu pai e casado com a histérica da Ino. –pronunciou as palavras pausadamente. – Já eu tive de recolher uns cacos quebrados admito, mas nesse momento estou no topo. Realizei meu sonho, fui até além dele e estou noiva de um homem de verdade. –falou com satisfação apontando para o anel em sua mão direita.

Sasuke franziu o cenho intrigado com as palavras dela.

– O que foi? Esperava que pudesse se aproveitar da mesma tola apaixonada novamente? O tabuleiro virou Uchiha e não são mais as suas cartas sobre a mesa.

– Só pode estar ficando maluca. Pensei que talvez pudéssemos ter uma conversa civilizada como os dois adultos que somos, porém estava enganado. –enfrentou-a no mesmo tom. – E se tem tanta certeza de que se superou e não é mais apaixonada por mim como no passado, esse seu desejo de mostrar o quanto está melhor agora só prova o contrário. –ela o olhou raivosa, mas ele apenas deu um daqueles seus sorrisos de canto do passado e deixou-a para trás com passos firmes.

Irritada. Como depois de tanto tempo aquele Uchiha ainda a tirava do sério? Ele não mudou nada, pelo menos não os aspectos ruins. Ele havia aberto mão de suas características mais encantadoras, mantendo e adquirindo novas que só faziam-na odiá-lo ainda mais.

Não quis mais permanecer ali. Retornou para casa onde Tsunade a esperava com um olhar ansioso de "e aí como foi?", entretanto ela apenas beijou-lhe o rosto sem comentar nada, a loira sabia que não tinha tudo corrido como a Haruno imaginava.

Foi até onde a pequena Hana dormia serenamente, ela sentou-se a beira da cama e beijou-lhe levemente no topo da cabeça para que a menina não despertasse. Estava convencida de que, pelo bem de sua pequena flor o melhor era que as coisas continuassem assim e Sasuke jamais soubesse que era pai.

Entrou em seu quarto retirando os sapatos e desabotoando os botões da camisa que usava. Quando deitou-se, Ino veio toda dengosa para o seu lado. Porém o moreno não queria saber, afastou-a ligeiramente alegando cansaço quando na verdade sua mente estava ocupada pensando na rosada com quem discutira um pouco antes.

Ela podia estar sendo durona, mas ele sabia que em algum lugar ali dentro existia uma garota, agora mulher, que só queria chamar sua atenção. Mesmo revoltado, seu lado conquistador também se pronunciava em sua cabeça, dizendo o quanto seria bom tê-la novamente e o melhor de tudo, provar aquela mulher que estava errada á respeito de si mesma.

Leitoras do :

Obrigada pelos comentários e apoio de vcs, me desculpem se não respondo os rewiews mas leio todos com muito carinho.

Aqui está o face que criei especialmente para interagir com minhas leitoras: . .3


	13. Dia de Infernizar a Sakura

Alguns dias mais tarde, Sakura estava em sua nova casa com Hana. A pequena estava ensaiando os novos passos que havia aprendido com a supervisão de sua mãe, que corrigia seus erros levando-a á perfeição.

Foi quando alguém bateu á porta. Estranhou, afinal a pessoa devia se identificar por interfone primeiro. Ela pausou a música clássica que tocava e foi atender, pois só as duas estavam em casa naquela hora.

E foi grande a sua surpresa ao constatar quem estava ali:

– Filha! –a mulher exclamou.

Sakura observou-a de cima á baixo e concluiu que a mulher devia estar á beira do poço. Suas roupas que eram de grife, davam indícios de que já estavam gastas embora sua aparência continuasse impecável e tão bela quanto era á cinco anos atrás.

– Mei. –disse desgostosa.

– Desde quando me chama pelo nome? E não vai me convidar para entrar? –a mulher soou ofendida.

Hana curiosa como a criança que sempre foi, apareceu á porta vendo que a mãe conversava com uma mulher bonita, perua é verdade, mas ainda assim bonita.

– Então você teve uma menina? Que coisa mais linda Sakura! Como permitiu que eu ficasse todo esse tempo sem conhecer a minha ne-

– Hana vá lá pra cima, por favor. –a rosada pediu a filha cortando a mais velha que havia a empurrado ligeiramente e adentrado no hall sem licença.

– Mas por quê? –a garota indagou.

– Sem teimosias agora Hana, apenas suba. –foi mais firme e mesmo contrariada, a garota subiu os degraus.

– Por que fez isso? Por acaso não quer que ela conheça a própria avó? –falou chateada, mas Sakura sabia que não era verdadeiro.

– Agora ela é sua neta? Porque quando ela precisou da avó dela, você nos colocou na rua. Não me venha com esse truque de vovó caridosa, olha só para você nem parece que tem uma filha. –argumentou séria.

– Quer dizer que depois de tudo é isso que recebo?

– Agora tocou no ponto certo! Nunca me procurou, nem quis saber notícias, quanto menos demonstrou algum tipo de arrependimento e agora aparece apenas para tirar proveito não é?

– E se for? Deixei de comprar muitas coisas para que você fizesse suas aulas de balé e agora que está famosa não que retribuir. –mostrou suas verdadeiras intenções com seu jeito natural de ser.

Sakura riu desacreditada que tinha mesmo nascido de uma pessoa tão baixa quanto Mei.

– Sua cara de pau me espanta. Você nunca pagou minhas aulas, o dinheiro do meu pai sim e esse também era meu por direito. –continuou. – Certo... Acho que ainda tenho um coração mole como gelatina. –caminhou até uma das salas próximas com a mãe em seu encalço.

Abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha e de lá tirou um talão. Com uma caneta preencheu-o agilmente e o estendeu a mulher:

– Só não faça disso um hábito.

Mei pegou o papel de suas mãos analisando o valor e dando um mínimo sorriso em seguida. Sakura acompanhou-a até a porta onde a mais velha disse antes de sair:

– Desejo-lhe ainda mais sucesso e não se esqueça de que agora é a sua vez de cuidar da sua mamãe. –virou-se caminhando com graça e elegância.

A Haruno se perguntava como ela podia ser tão cínica e interesseira e orgulhava-se de que por mais que tenha sido "criada" por Mei, havia conseguido se tornar uma pessoa de princípios.

– Quem era aquela mulher? –Hana indagou assim que Sakura fechou a porta novamente.

– Está bem... Venha até aqui. –chamou dando-se por vencida e agachando perto da garota. – Aquela é minha mãe.

– Minha avó? Quer dizer, outra além de Tsunade? –ficou um tanto confusa.

– Sim querida, sua avó verdadeira.

– E por que nunca me falou sobre ela?

– Digamos que, no passado ela me magoou muito e embora não pareceu, ela pode magoar você também. Por isso não a apresentei antes. –explicou lentamente.

A menina não disse mais nada, apenas fez uma cara de quem não havia entendido muito bem, complicado esse mundo dos adultos!

Depois disso Sakura foi para um dos estúdios da UTC onde gravariam mais uma edição do programa. Estavam na fase de seleções e ainda teriam outras etapas do processo posteriormente.

Já á noite quando ia embora, no estacionamento procurava as chaves de seu carro dentro da bolsa quando ouviu uma voz que conhecia muito bem dizendo em ouvido atrás de si:

– Mais uma vez nos encontramos. Acho que é o destino.

Virou-se ficando de frente para ele e alerta com a curta distância que havia entre seus corpos. Vestido com um caro terno azul marinho e gravata cinza, tinha de admitir que estava perfeito.

– Ah! Mas não é possível! Será que hoje é o dia de infernizar a Sakura e eu nem fui informada disso? –falou inconformada.

– Não adianta disfarçar, sei que está contente por me ver. –disse colocando os braços no carro dela, cercando-a . –E então, já aceitou o fato de que continua apaixonada por mim? –Sasuke não parecia nada preocupado com a hipótese de que alguém os visse.

– Em primeiro lugar se afaste. –afastou seus braços. – Ao menos agora está jogando sem máscaras não é Uchiha, como eu não enxerguei seu verdadeiro eu antes? –lamentava-se.

– O amor faz isso com as pessoas. –mais um defeito que ele havia adquirido com o tempo, Sasuke estava ainda mais cheio de si agora.

– Então quer saber mesmo a verdade? –dessa vez foi ela quem aproximou seus rostos, deixando seus lábios próximos em seguida desviou para sussurrar em seu ouvido: – Um dia, que eu não gosto nem de lembrar você teve o meu amor, mas foi idiota o suficiente para desprezá-lo. –Sakura olhou bem em seus olhos e o moreno viu mágoa ali. – E quer mais um conselho? –voltou-se novamente. – Pegue essa sua autoestima e convencimento e enfie no seu traseiro! –disse irritada entrando no carro e batendo a porta com força.

Sasuke ficou lá parado com uma cara de tacho enquanto ela arrancava com o carro. Parecia que a Haruno tinha realmente se tornado uma mulher difícil.

Chegou em casa se sentindo exausta, era como se o Uchiha tivesse sugado todas as suas energias em uma única conversa.

Tsunade percebeu seu estado quando ela cruzou a porta e Hana saltou em seu colo, contente por ela ter voltado para casa.

– Mamãe!

– Meu anjinho. –falou retribuindo o aperto e de repente era como se todas as suas baterias tivessem recarregado.

– Venha ver o tutu que Tsunade me deu. –puxou-a pela mão ansiosa.

A menina ergueu o lindo traje num tom azul bem claro.

– É lindo meu anjo, vai ficar muito bom em sua primeira apresentação. –elogiou sorrindo e orgulhosa por sua filha querer seguir os seus passos.

– Vou guardá-lo direitinho. –ela saiu correndo subindo as escadas com o tutu nos braços.

– Ei cuidado aí! –a rosada advertiu da sala.

– Ela está aprendendo tão rápido, acho que será melhor do que você. –Tsunade se manifestou ao seu lado.

– Espero que sim. –concordou.

– O que houve? –a loira passara a conhecê-la tão bem quanto seus melhores amigos lhe conheciam.

– Hoje foi um dia daqueles! –suspirou exausta deixando seu corpo cair no sofá.

– Como foi no programa?

– Não foi o programa, estava tudo ótimo lá. Mais cedo minha mãe esteve aqui. –começou seu desabafo.

– Hana comentou comigo que sua avó esteve aqui.

– Ela veio se fazer de vovozinha preocupada com a filha e a neta. Até parece que eu ia cair nessa... Pouco depois ela mostrou á que realmente veio e eu dei um cheque para ela.

– Agora ela não vai parar tão cedo, vai querer tirar todo o proveito da filha rica. –Tsunade comentou.

– Não vai não. Eu corto as asas dela antes que ela levante voo. –rebateu. – E não sendo o suficiente, Sasuke me encontra no estacionamento do estúdio.

– Você deveria estar ciente que isso podia acontecer, ele é praticamente dono daquele lugar e trabalha ali.

– Eu sei Tsunade! Mas ele insiste em me pressionar, testar e acredita que eu ainda goste dele, porém a verdade é que não o suporto! –só de lembrar sentia o nervosismo aflorar em si.

– Será que essa é mesmo a verdade? –a loira indagou analisando-a.

– Até você?! Você me conhece, acompanhou todo o meu sofrimento desde o início e ainda duvida disso? Eu esperava isso do Uchiha, mas de você? Me desculpe, mas não sou obrigada á escutar isso. –saiu de lá como uma adolescente revoltada.

A loira ria sozinha. Sakura queria tanto se convencer de que não gostava mais de Sasuke que havia começado á acreditar e agora isso estava sendo posto á prova.


	14. Um Boato

Sakura aproveitou que Hana estava nas aulas de Shizune e foi visitar a amiga:

– Atrapalho? –perguntou docemente á porta.

– Não, na verdade estou mesmo sem ideias. –deu licença para que a rosada passasse. – Na verdade você não é a primeira á me visitar. Naruto está no banho, ele dormiu aqui depois de discutir com a mulher. Pergunto-me como alguém pode brigar com a Hinata. –contou.

– Me lembro dela na escola. –comentou.

– Ele logo volta para ela com o rabinho entre as pernas e tudo fica bem, até lá ele vem passar um tempo com a prima favorita dele.

– A maioria dos casais é assim... –ela olhou para os lados e abaixou o tom de voz então contou tudo o que havia acontecido desde seu reencontro com Sasuke.

– Ele realmente te procurou depois da sua viagem, parecia... Arrependido, disse que queria pedir perdão, mas então Suigetsu deu dois socos na cara dele. –ria ao lembrar-se da ira do outro ao ver o moreno ali.

– Essa era uma cena que eu gostaria de ter visto. –afirmou com satisfação. – A pior parte é aquele convencimento todo da parte dele, mesmo sabendo que não é nem sombra do garoto que foi um dia, ele está ainda mais cheio de si.

Naruto que havia terminado o banho ia adentrar a sala quando escutou a conversa das duas. Percebendo que elas estavam falando de seu melhor amigo, ficou quieto e pôs-se á escutar:

– Ah Sakura... Você sabe que ele tem motivos para se sentir assim. Milionário, jovem, bonito, é de se esperar que alguém com esses atributos seja metido. –a ruiva argumentou.

– Ele pode ter tudo isso, mas á mim ele não terá mais! E nem a minha filha. –afirmou convicta.

– Sabe que eu não concordo com essa sua ideia de não dizer á ele que é pai da Hana. Mesmo não sendo o melhor homem do mundo, Sasuke tem o direito de saber que é pai e Hana merece ter mais do que mentiras á esse respeito. –procurou suavizar o tom, sabia que Sakura não concordaria com nada daquilo.

– Ele não é homem o bastante para ser um pai de verdade e não quero que minha filha tenha o coração partido por alguém que ela chamaria de herói. –seus olhos começaram á umedecer-se.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por dois minutos e Naruto pensou que a mulher tinha ido embora quando resolveu adentrar a sala como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

– Priminha! Quem é a sua amiga hein?

– Essa é Sakura, esse é o Naruto. –apresentou-os sem cerimônia alguma.

O loiro coçou a cabeça sorrindo abertamente e apertou sua mão:

– Você não me é estranha.

– Deve ser por causa do meu cabelo. –a rosada respondeu sem graça.

– Ela estudou um tempo no St. Parks e sempre andava pra cima e pra baixo comigo, deve ser por isso que se lembra dela. –Karin acrescentou.

– Ah deve ser. –confirmou inocentemente.

– Acho melhor eu ir agora, tenho que buscar Hana no balé. Até mais Ka, foi um prazer conhecê-lo Naruto. –despediu-se educadamente.

– Prazer foi meu. –sorriu mais uma vez observando as duas se encaminhando até a porta.

Naruto era lerdo, mas havia ouvido com todas as letras que Sakura tinha uma filha e o pai era seu amigo baka. Um pouco depois, inventou uma desculpa para a prima e foi direto ao estúdio onde Sasuke trabalhava.

Entrou sem avisar:

– Ei Naruto! Onde estão os seus modos? –o moreno indagou irritado do outro lado da mesa.

– E eu preciso deles aqui? Vim contar algo que diz respeito á você. –disparou ansioso.

– O que foi dessa vez? Ino andou te interrogando sobre alguma garota de novo? –palpitou entediado.

– Não, Ino não tem nada á ver com isso. –negou sentando-se cada vez mais entusiasmado com a notícia. – Eu briguei com a Hina de novo.

– E desde quando isso é novidade? Isso é o que acontece quando você é um dos sócios da Playboy e sua mulher é o ser mais virtuoso da face da terra.

– Pare de me interromper idiota! Nós brigamos, então fui para a casa da Karin.

– Como sempre, aliás. –comentou mais uma vez.

– Karin sempre foi como uma irmã pra mim, então sim! Eu sempre vou para lá quando Hina me expulsa de casa. –resmungou azedo. – Continuando... Então, quem chegou para uma visita hoje? A sua namoradinha do cabelo rosa.

– A Sakura? –perguntou.

– Essa mesma! Eu estava tomando banho e quando sai, escutei a conversa das duas.

– Que coisa feia escutar a conversa dos outros Naruto. –provocou-o.

– Cala a boca! Eu escutei por acaso e acabei descobrindo algo importante. –exclamou alterado.

– E o que é? –questionou desinteressado.

– Sakura tem uma filha...

– Sério? Isso dificulta as coisas. –falou desapontado.

– E você é o pai. –o loiro concluiu sorrindo.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, olhou bem no rosto do amigo esperando qualquer manifestação ou indício de que aquilo era uma brincadeira, mas não viu nenhum sinal disso.

Instantaneamente, as palavras de Suigetsu no dia em que foi procurar Sakura lhe vieram á mente: "– E esse é pela bebê." –ficou confuso.

– O que exatamente ela disse Naruto?

– Karin disse que não concordava com o fato dela não ter contado á você que tem uma filha, então Sakura falou que você não é homem o suficiente para ser um pai.

O Uchiha estava sério e pensativo.

– E agora, vai fazer o que? –o loiro questionou.

– Não sei Naruto.

– Devia começar procurando a Sakura. Se isso for mesmo verdade você é pai Sasuke! Arque com suas responsabilidades. –exigiu todo responsável.

Ele não disse mais nada e não conseguiu continuar seu trabalho depois disso. A garota devia ter o que? Uns cinco anos? De qualquer forma, ele nunca se imaginou com uma criança e não estava de todo convencido de que essa era a verdade.

Tomou a atitude mais sensata: conseguiu o endereço de Sakura com um cara da emissora e decidiu procurá-la.

Hana estava linda com seu vestido cor de rosa enquanto tentava convencer Sakura á todo custo:

– Vamos mamãe! –puxava-a pela mão.

– Estou cansada meu anjo, vai ser divertido com a Tsunade. –respondeu, ela queria que a mãe acompanhasse-as até um musical da Bela e a Fera.

– Não chateie sua mãe Hana, ela já disse que não está muito disposta. Agora se despeça e vamos antes que cheguemos atrasadas. –a loira chamou.

– Tá. –respondeu dando um beijo no rosto da Sakura e indo para o lado de Tsunade segurando sua mão.

Elas saíram pela porta e Sakura foi tomar um banho. Colocou uma roupa mais em que ficasse mais á vontade: um shortinho jeans e uma camiseta estampada. Foi quando escutou batidas na porta, era a segunda vez naquela semana que não se anunciavam pelo interfone.

Abriu a porta dando de cara com o Uchiha, diferente das outras vezes que lhe encontrara ultimamente, ele estava com expressões sérias e até sua voz saiu mais grave:

– Precisamos conversar. –parecia que iriam realizar uma conferência de negócios.

– Me dê um bom motivo para eu deixá-lo entrar. –solicitou.

– Não irei te atacar nem fazer brincadeiras, é sério. –de fato estranhou seu tom então se afastou para que ele entrasse.

Foram do hall até a sala onde se sentaram em sofás diferentes, porém não deixaram de olhar um nos olhos do outro.

– O que lhe trás até aqui e qual é o assunto tão sério? –perguntou controlando sua curiosidade.

– É verdade que você tem uma filha? –foi direto.

Sakura se surpreendeu e ficou confusa até que respondeu:

– Sim eu tenho. –resolveu responder só o essencial.

– E quantos anos ela tem?

– Faz cinco no próximo mês. –estava ficando nervosa.

– Você tinha quinze anos... Logo suponho que ela não seja filha do tal noivo que citou naquela noite. –afirmou avaliando-a com os olhos estreitos.

– Aonde quer chegar com esse interrogatório todo hein?! –exaltou-se.

– Na parte que você confessa que ela é minha filha. –respondeu na mesma hora.

A Haruno arregalou os olhos, seu queixo caiu. Será que Karin havia aberto a boca por não concordar com ela, ou até mesmo Tsunade...

– Naruto ouviu a conversa entre você e a prima dele. Enfim, confirma o que ele me contou? –cobrou impaciente.

– Mesmo se eu dissesse que é a verdade você desconfiaria de mim não é? Se quer mesmo ter certeza faça um exame de DNA. –não queria que Sasuke pensasse que ela era uma golpista e sim que ele visse com seus próprios olhos.

Nunca quis que ele descobrisse a verdade, mas já que as coisas haviam tomado essa proporção faria de tudo para que as coisas fossem postas ás claras.


	15. Resultado

– Está certo então, farei um exame. –concordou ainda sério. – Posso ao menos vê-la, saber como se chama?

– O nome dela é Hana e ela não está aqui e mesmo se estivesse, não ia deixar que a visse até ter esse resultado em mãos. –respondeu no mesmo tom.

Sasuke levantou-se e se encaminhou á porta sendo seguido de perto pela rosada.

– Minha secretária entrará em contato. –informou enquanto Sakura apenas consentiu. Olharam um nos olhos do outro mais uma vez sem dizer nada até que ela fechou a porta depois que ele se retirou.

E assim encerrou-se aquela tensa conversa, de forma fria e distante. Nem parecia que estavam falando de sua filha. A Haruno sempre fez questão de esconder a existência de Hana para Sasuke, mas se o próprio havia descoberto e a procurado, merecia no mínimo o benefício da dúvida...

Pelas expressões da rosada era verdade que eles tinham uma filha. Sasuke estava confuso em relação á isso. Quer dizer, ser pai não era para ele. Como seria uma boa figura paterna se o exemplo que teve em casa foi Fugaku? Entretanto, a menina não tinha culpa da sua imprudência muito menos de seu exemplo paterno.

Sua cabeça começou a doer então decidiu que não comentaria sua conversa com ninguém nem pensaria mais nisso, não até ter o resultado do exame em mãos.

E como havia sido combinado, na segunda feira uma mulher ligou para Sakura em nome do Uchiha para agendar o exame para Hana. Tsunade que sabia da verdade, apoiou a rosada que disse para a filha que era apenas um exame necessário para certificar se sua saúde estava boa.

– Vai doer? –a menina perguntou com os olhos escuros preocupados.

– Não meu anjo, só uma picadinha de formiga está bem? Você vai aguentar, é forte. –disse para que se sentisse mais segura.

Ela esteve ao lado da menina o tempo todo e acompanhou enquanto a enfermeira espetou a agulha em seu braço e Hana fez uma careta, porém não derrubou uma lágrima sequer. Agora era só esperar pelo resultado.

E ele veio alguns dias mais tarde. Sakura e Sasuke se encontraram no laboratório. Foram à recepção e logo a atendente voltou com um envelope em mãos.

– Você quer? –o moreno perguntou oferecendo-o.

– Não preciso, eu já sei o resultado. Fique á vontade. –disse tranquila.

O Uchiha abriu o envelope e seus olhos pararam no trecho que dizia: **"A composição materiais analisados são semelhantes... O resultado do exame de compatibilidade de DNA requerido é verídico".**

– Verdadeiro. –ele disse como se confirmasse para Sakura que sorriu nostalgicamente.

– Claro. –confirmou.

– Vamos ao cartório. O primeiro passo é dar o meu nome á ela. –decidiu ainda em sua postura séria.

– Hana você quer dizer. –corrigiu-o.

– Sim, a Hana. –saíram de lá em carros separados, porém chegaram juntos ao cartório.

A recepcionista do local, uma morena de cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente da mesma cor tinha um crachá do lado de seu peito que dizia: Tenten. Ao vê-los ali pareceu reconhecê-los, afinal Sakura já estava á mais de uma semana no ar e Sasuke já tinha aparecido em revistas pelo poder que tinha.

Providenciou toda a papelada e agora era definitivo, daqui pra frente seu nome seria Hana Haruno Uchiha.

Quando saiam de lá, Sakura disparou:

– Será que podemos parar em algum lugar para conversar antes de ir encontrar a Hana?

– Claro. –assentiu, na verdade também tinha algumas coisas para falar á rosada.

Tenten, a recepcionista do cartório não perdeu tempo. Espiou para ter certeza se o casal havia ido embora e mais do que depressa entrou em suas redes sociais, nas quais era viciada e postou em todas elas o que havia descoberto: o empresário milionário Sasuke Uchiha era o pai da filha da bailarina Sakura Haruno. Como os dois eram figuras públicas, a notícia não tardaria em se espalhar e logo os blogueiros e repórteres das revistas de fofocas a procurariam para comprovar o fato.

Sasuke dirigia á frente e ela o seguiu até uma praça. Aproximando-se constatou que era a mesma praça em que haviam passado aquela noite de sábado há cinco anos, na qual havia se declarado para ele.

Resolveu não tocar no assunto, Sasuke pareceu não se lembrar do local. Sentaram-se em um banco, a praça estava tranquila. Apenas uma mãe passeava com seu bebê no carrinho e um casal de jovens namorados se beijava e trocava carícias num banco afastado.

Distraíram-se por um momento admirando o ambiente, as árvores, as flores e os pássaros que cantavam naquela bela tarde, até que o moreno quebrou o silêncio:

– Por que você não me falou? –desviou seus olhos para ele que a encarava também esperando sua resposta.

– Depois de tudo... Eu estava magoada Sasuke e tinha assim como tenho nesse momento um medo de que magoe minha filha também. –começou embaraçada.

Sasuke sentiu que não podia cobrar àquele respeito, se agora já era difícil assumir a criança, na época em que era mais um moleque do que um homem, seria ainda mais complicado e talvez ele não tivesse a maturidade de assumi-la como pretendia hoje.

– Certo... Compreendo esse seu medo, mas não deixe que os problemas entre nós dois afetem a Hana. Sinceramente, não sei se poderei atender ás expectativas dela, não tenho experiência alguma em ser pai e nem em quem me espelhar, visto que o meu nunca foi exatamente o modelo de pai do ano. –a rosada viu que realmente estava sendo verdadeiro. – Mas eu me comprometo á assumir o meu papel. Posso ser muitas coisas, mas quando assumo um compromisso eu o cumpro. –ela realmente o admirou pelas palavras e o Uchiha havia conseguido mais um voto de confiança.

– Está bem. Vou lhe dar o benefício da dúvida. –sorriu ligeiramente. – Eu sempre disse á ela que o pai era uma pessoa muito ocupada, mas a visitava quando podia, entretanto ela sempre estava dormindo.

– E esperava que ela acreditasse nessa história até quando? –o clima era mais leve agora e até o tom do Uchiha não era mais tão sério.

– Para falar a verdade, eu não sei. –a rosada também havia baixado um pouco a resistência e nem parecia que até poucos dias atrás estava á beira de um ataque de nervos por causa daquele que conversava tão casualmente naquele instante.

– Mas como ela é? –parecia de fato interessado.

– Hana é extremamente inteligente e esperta para uma criança de quase cinco anos. Ela é meio teimosa, mas ainda assim obediente. Tem um sorriso lindo e encanta todo mundo que a conhece. –descreveu-a lembrando-se de seu anjinho com muito carinho. – Ah! E ela também começou a dançar balé como eu.

– Então ela deve ser mesmo tão talentosa e bonita como a mãe. –Sakura cessou o sorriso e olhou para o lado, dando de cara com Sasuke ainda mais próximo do que estava antes.

– Eh... –levantou-se bruscamente. – Ela será ainda melhor. Podemos ir se estiver pronto. –mudou totalmente de assunto.

– Está bem. –ele levantou-se também e entrou em seu carro, seguindo a Haruno até a casa dela.

Sakura havia avisado Tsunade de que eles estavam chegando e a loira estava com a garota na sala. Estava feliz com o fato de que finalmente a pequena ia conhecer seu pai, ela queria tanto isso.

No momento em que a rosada cruzou a porta, a garota saiu correndo em sua direção:

– Mamãe! –então parou antes de alcançá-la ao notar a presença de um homem desconhecido ali.

Sasuke observou-a pela primeira vez e não precisaria de exame nenhum para comprovar, só de vê-la ele sabia que era sua filha. A menina tinha os mesmos cabelos negros e seus olhos brilhavam de tão escuros.

– Que é esse? –perguntou curiosa.

A rosada caminhou em sua direção, olhou para Sasuke que estava parado no mesmo lugar e anunciou:

– Esse é Sasuke... Seu pai. –a garota arregalou os olhos e encarou o homem a sua frente como se ele tivesse feito algo absurdo.

– Pai? –repetiu sentindo as lágrimas encherem seus olhos enquanto caminhou um pouco á frente. – Por que você não gosta de mim? –o homem não sabia o que dizer, Hana então subiu as escadas correndo.

– Hana... –Tsunade tentou chamá-la.

– Vou falar com ela. –Sakura pôs-se á caminhar quando sentiu uma mão segurando-a pelo pulso.

– Não, eu vou. –o moreno disse e mesmo relutante, ela consentiu.

– Segunda porta á direita. –informou vendo o Uchiha subir os degraus.

Olhou para a loira compartilhando o mesmo pensamento que ela. Não era Sasuke o culpado por essa reação negativa de Hana e sim ela própria. Mas quando ela podia imaginar que Sasuke seria tão compreensivo quanto estava sendo agora?


	16. Descobertas

Empurrou a porta que estava encostada. O quarto estava iluminado somente pela luz de um abajur e a menina soluçava sobre a cama de costas para ele.

Sentou-se na beirada com ela ainda de costas para si e começou a falar:

– Sabe Hana eu realmente sinto muito por estar se sentindo assim e mais ainda por saber que sou o maior responsável por isso. Está enganada se acha que eu não gosto de você. –a menina virou-se para ele, ansiosa por sua continuação. – Sei que nunca fui um pai de verdade, mas me dê uma chance e á partir de agora, prometo que não irá se arrepender. –secou uma lágrima que teimava escorrer de seu rosto.

Depois de um tempo, pronunciou com sua chorosa voz infantil:

– Tudo bem. –concordou.

– Pode me dar um abraço então? –deu seu melhor sorriso para passar confiança a menina que parecia tão descrente.

Ajoelhando-se sobre o colchão, abriu os bracinhos e enlaçou-os no pescoço do homem enquanto ele a trazia contra seu peito.

Tanto Sakura quanto Tsunade se espantaram ao ver pai e filha de mãos dadas descendo os degraus.

– Parece que já se acertaram. –a rosada disse erguendo a menina em seu colo.

– É nós fizemos um acordo. –ele piscou para a garota que acenou a cabeça em resposta.

– Agora o papai vai ficar aqui com a gente? –Hana indagou animada.

– Meu anjo, você sabe que seu pai não é meu namorado. –a rosada advertiu-a. – Sasuke tem sua própria casa e –

– Você pode ir lá amanhã se quiser. –interrompeu-a dirigindo-se a filha que sorriu. – Combinado, boa noite então. –aproximou-se de Hana que ainda estava nos braços da mãe, para que lhe desse um beijo.

Depois Sakura a colocou no chão e a menina foi encontrar-se com Tsunade que assistia á tudo satisfeita. Já á porta, Sakura falou:

– Não achei que conseguiria convencê-la.

– Eu apenas disse o que gostaria de ouvir se estivesse no lugar dela... Enfim, agora que a família está se estabelecendo vai admitir que me ama, agora mais do que nunca? –o moreno questionou com seu sorriso malicioso e ela percebeu que havia voltado á ser o Sasuke convencido e irritante.

– Ei! Bem menos cowboy. Você me surpreendeu bastante hoje, mas as coisas aqui dentro continuam as mesmas. –apontou para o próprio coração.

– Isso é o que veremos. –rebateu.

– Está duvidando de mim?

– Não, só estou deixando bem claro que vou te conquistar e dessa vez será pra valer. –respondeu prontamente sorrindo e dando as costas.

Quando retornou a sala, as duas riam para si:

– Hana está bastante contente. –Tsunade afirmou.

– Ele é tão bonito. –a pequena disse encantada. – Vocês deveriam ficar juntos.

– A senhorita sabe muito bem que já sou comprometida, agora vá para a cama mocinha, daqui á pouco eu subo para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite.

Suas expressões contrariadas não duraram muito tempo, Hana abraçou a loira e subiu para seu quarto dessa vez sorrindo.

– E o Uchiha merece seu reconhecimento não é Sakura? Ao menos no quesito pai ele se superou. –a loira disse para provocar a Haruno.

– Quer que eu saia berrando por aí? Ok, o Uchiha pode ser um bom pai, ao menos ele se comprometeu em sê-lo. Porém como homem continua o mesmo, disparando aquelas cantadas baratas pra cima de mim. –virou a cara enquanto a outra gargalhava de sua reação.

Por sorte, Ino só voltaria daqui á dois dias. O que significava que ele tinha a casa livre e acima de tudo, paz de espirito. Ao deitar-se se lembrou das expressões da menina e pegou-se sorrindo. Ele sabia que era só o começo da paternidade da qual havia perdido grande parte e se prometeu algo á si mesmo, é que não seria opressor nem mandão como Fugaku, além de seco e insensível.

A outra figura do sexo feminino lhe veio á mente também. Sakura mostrava-se tão firme, porém ele não estava brincando quando disse aquelas palavras em sua despedida: a conquistaria novamente.

No dia seguinte, fez questão de tirar uma folga e só saiu da cama na hora do almoço. Comeu algo que a cozinheira havia preparado, mas foi depois disso que seu sossego teve fim.

Estava na sala quando Ino entrou pela porta como um furacão:

– Sasuke! –largou suas malas menores no chão mesmo e foi até ele.

–Você não ia voltar amanhã? –perguntou despreocupado.

– Será que você pode me explicar o que é isso?! –ela apontou uma revista que tinha uma foto dele e do lado uma de Sakura, na capa lia-se em letras garrafais:

**MILIONÁRIO SASUKE UCHIHA REGISTRA FILHA DA BAILARINA CLÁSSICA E JURADA DO PROGRAMA SAKURA HARUNO.**

– Ou isso! –ela apontou seu celular numa página de um dos blogueiros mais fofoqueiros que comentava maldosamente que Ino Yamanaka havia sido traída.

– Ino... –começou, ela teria que saber algum dia, porém ele próprio queria contar.

– Isso mesmo Sasuke, como explica isso? –virou-se dando de cara com o pai, provavelmente havia entrado pela porta dos fundos.

– Essa é a verdade. Tive uma filha com Sakura há alguns anos, no tempo do colégio. –confessou.

– Então você me traiu, porque naquela época já éramos namorados! –a loira disse desolada. – Se queria ter um filho, porque não falou para mim Sasuke? Ou ela é mais magra do que eu? –chorava toda escandalosa.

– Não é nada disso Ino, aconteceu! –estava começando a ficar nervoso.

– Pois agora todos associarão á sua imagem á infidelidade Sasuke. Sempre estragando tudo. –foi a vez do mais velho se lamentar.

– Que saber de uma coisa? Quero mais é que vocês se danem. –saiu deixando os dois falando sozinhos.

– Parece até que ele voltou á ser a mesma criança rebelde de sempre. –Fugaku disse com desprezo.

– Eu vou embora daqui! –a loira pegou suas malas novamente saindo por onde havia entrado, mas o sogro sabia que aquele afastamento não duraria muito tempo.

Sasuke bateu á porta quando uma mulher loira a abriu com um sorriso simpático:

– Boa tarde. –cumprimentou sem jeito.

– Boa tarde. Entre, por favor. –deu licença para que ele passasse. – Imagino que esteja aqui por Hana, vou chamá-la.

A menina desceu e pulou em seus braços.

– Que bom que veio minha mamãe não está aqui.

– É, mas agora eu estou. –soltou-a entregando-lhe um embrulho.

Hana abriu-o animada e seu deparou com um lindo coelhinho de pelúcia cor de rosa.

– Que fofo. –abraçou o presente apertado. – Obrigada papai. –sorriu e Sasuke sentiu algo dentro de si se aquecer quando ela o chamou de pai. – Nós vamos à sua casa?

– Hoje infelizmente não vai dar, mas podemos ir á outro lugar. Tudo bem para... –olhou para a loira que assistia aos dois contente.

– Tsunade. –completou. – Claro, tudo bem pode sair com Hana, vocês tem mais é que compensar o tempo perdido não?

– Com certeza. –o moreno assentiu saindo de lá segurando na mão da garota.

Sasuke a levou num parquinho que sua mãe sempre o levava quando era pequeno. Lá, Hana desceu pelo escorregador, brincou no balanço sendo empurrada por seu pai. Depois tomaram sorvete e descansaram um pouco.

Voltaram ao entardecer, Sasuke não sabia se algum paparazzo de plantão havia os flagrado e francamente não se importava. Havia desfrutado de uma tarde como á muito tempo não fazia e dessa vez com a companhia de sua filha.

A rosada já estava em casa quando ele foi para deixar Hana. Tsunade levou-a para cima para que tomasse um banho, deixando os pais da menina á sós no andar de baixo.

– Espero que tenham se divertido.

– Sim, nós nos divertimos. Você viu nas revistas e sites?

– Como não ver, o pior é que fiquei com fama de amante. –a rosada disse um pouco irritada ainda.

– Não, o escândalo de Ino é pior que isso e as broncas do meu pai também. –acrescentou.

– Lembro-me de você dizer o quanto seu pai pegava no seu pé. Qual o motivo dele ser assim? –questionou curiosa.

– Desde que minha mãe faleceu ele é assim. Na verdade sempre foi e os dois viviam brigando pelo modo como minha mãe me protegia. Eles haviam discutido quando ela pegou o carro num dia de chuva e se acidentou. Na cabeça dele sou o culpado pela morte, afinal eu era o motivo da briga. Acho que nunca mais fui tratado como um filho depois disso, só nas cobranças e puxões de orelha. –desabafou e a rosada pôde ver a mágoa que havia em seus olhos.

– Parece que nós não tivemos muita sorte com nossos pais. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha a idade da Hana e minha mãe, nunca me tratou como uma. Ela me expulsou de casa quando descobriu que eu estava grávida. –contou amargamente. – Mas ainda bem que eu tive Tsunade e ela sim é como uma mãe.

– Notei o carinho que ela tem por você e pela Hana. Sinto muito por tudo que a fiz passar. –disse olhando em seus olhos.

– A culpa não é cem por cento sua. Convenhamos que você era um cafajeste de marca maior, mas eu era uma garota estupidamente inocente e só cai na sua porque quis. –estava começando á se sentir envergonhada tendo aquela conversa.

– Não, você só era uma garota que queria ser amada e infelizmente eu fui otário o suficiente para deixá-la ir. –não acreditava no que estava escutando de Uchiha Sasuke. – Talvez hoje... –ele começou acariciando seu rosto com uma das mãos enquanto olhava diretamente para seus lábios, os lábios rosados e carnudos dos quais não se esqueceu.

E quando estava prestes á encostar os seus, ela desviou a face e o afastou na mesma hora.

– Reconhecer que foi um otário já é um passo, mas não a prova de que não é mais o mesmo idiota. Obrigada por levar Hana á um passeio, mas acho que já está na hora de você ir. –falou abrindo a porta para que ele passasse.

Sasuke sorriu dando-se por vencido e caminhou normalmente para fora.

Sakura fechou a porta encostando-se nela, tinha de admitir que o Uchiha era muito sedutor.


	17. Instintos Maternos

O final de semana chegou e Sasuke estava decidido á levar Hana para sua casa naquele dia. Pensava na pequena quando a mulher entrou em seu quarto aos berros:

– Sasuke! Eu sei que você foi um idiota e a mágoa por ter me traído ainda não passou, mas eu te amo meu lindo e não posso viver sem você. –ela saltou na cama o abraçando.

– Ei Ino... Para... Eu já entendi. –dizia entre os beijos molhados dela.

Então se levantou com dificuldades, já que a mulher não lhe soltava.

– Aonde vai? Não vamos celebrar a minha volta? –falou em tom sedutor.

– Não. Hoje será um dia especial, mas porque minha filha virá aqui. –ele fingiu um sorriso e saiu do quarto o quanto antes deixando uma Ino raivosa para trás.

Buscou Hana que estava com um vestido amarelo e o coelhinho que havia ganhado do pai em mãos. Tsunade disse que a menina tinha se apegado tanto á ele que o carregava para cima e para baixo consigo.

Quando adentraram a casa, Hana se admirou com o tamanho dela, isso porque onde vivia com a mãe já era grande, mas nem tanto quanto a mansão Uchiha.

Viu uma mulher loira, alta e magra descer as escadas com um sorriso forçado no rosto e Sasuke logo esclareceu:

– Essa é Ino... Minha mulher. –disse a última parte com uma pitada de desgosto.

– Oi. –a menina disse, apesar de tudo não tinha ido com a cara dela. – Minha mãe é bem mais bonita que essa aí. –sussurrou para Sasuke, porém Ino pôde ouvir também.

O moreno apenas sorriu e ergueu as mãos como se dissesse: crianças! Embora tivesse adorado o comentário e a cara que a loira fez em resposta.

– Olá menininha. –sua voz saiu entre os dentes.

– Vem Hana, vou lhe mostrar o resto da casa. –puxou-a pelo braço.

Em um dos cômodos:

– Então essa é minha neta.

– Fugaku? Pensei que tivesse ido embora ontem. –Sasuke comentou.

– Não, eu dormi aqui. –se aproximou da menina aguardando serem apresentados.

– Hana esse é o seu avô Fugaku. –o pai disse.

– Que legal, eu nunca tive um vovô. –sorriu para o homem á sua frente.

Fugaku não retribuiu com um sorriso, foi mais como se tivesse apenas entortado um dos cantos dos lábios.

– Vejo que é uma garotinha muito amável, diferente de seu pai que não desperta o amor de ninguém. –alfinetou. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la pequena, mas eu tenho que ir agora. –ele afagou seus cabelos negros e saiu dali.

Sasuke que estava parado ali diante das palavras de seu pai, sentiu a menina puxar sua mão, então se agachou diante dela que disse:

– Não é verdade papai, eu te amo. –queria mostrar que o mais velho estava errado.

O moreno sorriu e abraçou-a:

– Também te amo filha.

Na casa de Sakura, ela recebeu uma visita nada agradável:

– Filhinha! Quem diria hein? Sempre brigou comigo, mas arrumou um pai rico para sua filha. Porque não disse na época? As coisas poderiam ter sido tão diferentes. –hoje ela estava mais bem vestida, provavelmente havia comprado com o cheque de Sakura.

– Não seja ridícula! Não fiquei com Sasuke por interesse e não quis contar exatamente por causa desse seu interesse. –rebateu.

– Ainda bem que está rica de qualquer jeito... Precisava tanto renovar minha coleção de bolsas.

– Eu disse que aquilo não seria um hábito e advinha só: hoje não estou tão caridosa quanto aquele dia.

– Sakura como pode me recusar isso? Sua ingrata, eu sou sua mãe!

– Não devia dizer uma palavra se desconhece seu significado. –Tsunade apareceu cheia de classe e elegância.

– E quem é você para se intrometer nessa conversa? –Mei questionou.

– Sou a mulher que acolheu sua filha quando a "mãe" dela a colocou para fora quando estava esperando uma criança. Sou aquela que a transformou na bailarina que é hoje. E aquela que sempre a considerou como uma filha, mesmo que ela não tenha saído de mim. –respondeu prontamente. – Agora se já terminou de mendigar por roupas de grife por que não vai embora? Tenho certeza que com sua beleza e lábia consegue um bom emprego, visto que ainda é jovem.

A mulher ficou sem palavras e olhou para Sakura que abraçou a loira e disse:

– Você não ouviu Mei? Siga os conselhos de Tsunade, eles sempre estão certos. –sorriu-lhe.

Bufando, a outra saiu dali com ódio da rosada e aquela loira.

Ino estava decidida á tirar aquela menina de seu caminho. Desde que Hana chegara ali, Sasuke não havia sequer lhe dirigido à palavra, sem contar que a garota representava um elo entre seu marido e a tal bailarina.

Procurou seu motorista que era apaixonado por ela, mas nunca recebeu nenhuma palavra gentil em reposta, afinal Ino só tinha olhos para seu marido. Depois de lhe explicar o plano, aproveitou que a menina comia e pegou o tal coelhinho que estava com ela desde que chegara.

Sasuke estava atendendo um telefonema em seu escritório quando Ino encontrou Hana aflita:

– O que houve? –perguntou fingindo preocupação.

– Não consigo achar meu coelho. –a menina disse olhando debaixo das almofadas do sofá.

Por um momento, a loira fingiu procurar até que deu a ideia:

– Será que não está lá fora pelo jardim? Você esteve lá com seu pai.

A garota assentiu e foram juntas até o jardim da frente que dava para a rua. Ino disse á ela:

– Não é aquele ali? –apontou para o objeto caído no meio da rua.

– É sim. –confirmou animada.

– Vou abrir o portão para que você o pegue está bem? –apertou o botão e as grades se moveram.

Hana passou por elas e quando se agachou para pegar seu coelhinho ouviu um barulho e em seguida um carro se aproximar dela. Não ia dar tempo de correr, fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo sendo erguido, para então cair no asfalto, ainda segurada por alguém.

Abriu os olhos sentindo os esfolados arderem em seus braços e pernas e lá estava seu pai abaixado sobre si. Olhava para ela preocupado quando devido ao susto ela começou á chorar.

Sasuke ergueu-a em seus braços a acalmando e levou-a até a cozinheira para que cuidasse de seus machucados. Não perdeu tempo, primeiro encontrou o motorista, ele havia visto a cena inclusive o homem dentro do carro. Meteu-lhe um murro na face e despediu-o por justa causa.

Então subiu as escadas e abriu a porta de seu quarto encontrando-se com Ino. Ele tinha visto o bastante, a loira abrindo o portão e sorrindo com satisfação enquanto assistia ao quase acidente da garota.

– Ino sua imbecil! Como se atreve á fazer aquilo com a minha filha?!

– O que... Eu não fiz nada. –alegava com inocência.

– Não se finja de inocente, eu vi sua cara lá. Você ia deixá-lo atropelar a Hana! –acusou nervoso, sua vontade era socá-la até que sua raiva passasse, mas escandalosa como era isso só seria pior, além disso, ele não batia em mulheres. – Eu irei embora daqui, ou melhor, você vai! Pois essa é a casa em que minha mãe morou e cuidou de mim. Só tire todas as suas coisas cafonas daqui, não quero nada que me lembre de todos esses anos que estive condenado. –falou saindo.

– Sasuke! Como assim o que está dizendo?! –agora era ela quem se desesperava.

– Isso que você ouviu. Só namorei e me casei com você pela aliança que nossos pais tinham, mas agora isso não é mais necessário. Aguentei por tempo de mais suas frescuras, escândalos e isso sem contar essa sua magreza! –exclamou rindo. – Nos vemos quando formos assinar o divórcio.

Saiu de lá e levou Hana de volta para a casa de Sakura. A menina já havia recebido os cuidados por suas feridas.

Sasuke estava alterado ainda, mas explicou o que havia acontecido e disse também que finalmente estava livre daquela mulher.

A rosada abraçou a filha que ainda estava com o coelhinho agora encardido em mãos. Pediu para que Sasuke e Tsunade ficassem ali com Hana, pois ela tinha algo á fazer.

Pegou seu carro e parou diante da mansão Uchiha. Entrou sem se anunciar quando uma empregada abriu a porta e encontrou Ino em um quarto de roupão e cabelos encharcados, provavelmente de seu banho recém-tomado.

– Ei quem é você e como vai invadindo a minha casa assim? Espere, eu me lembro de você. É a garota que eu alertei pra fica longe de Sasuke, mas mesmo assim você deu o golpe da barriga nele não foi? –a loira disse sarcástica.

– Exatamente, menos a parte que dei um golpe da barriga nele. Aquela vez foi você quem me alertou, porém agora sou eu que venho lhe avisar. –ficou de frente a loira que era mais alta, ainda assim Sakura fez questão de olhar em seus olhos. – Se encostar em um fio de cabelo que seja da minha filha, eu juro que acabo com sua raça, sua galinha de granja. –disse sério.

– Estou morrendo de medo, ratinha. –a outra provocou.

– É bom que esteja mesmo. Sasuke não pôde te bater hoje, mas eu posso. Fique bem longe dela sua lombriga albina. –saiu de lá com o nariz empinado, assim como a loira fizera consigo á cinco anos atrás. Mas Sakura falava sério, só de pensar que algo mais grave podia ter acontecido com sua filha, o sangue lhe fervia pelas veias.

É como dizem, não se meche com uma mãe e sua cria...


	18. Confissões

No outro dia, Hana se apresentaria pela primeira vez na academia de Shizune. A menina que ainda tinha algumas marcas do quase acidente estava feliz e animada apesar de tudo. Provavelmente porque Tsunade, tio Sui e tia Ka, além de sua mãe e seu pai estariam lá para assisti-la.

Sasuke apareceu, para que pudessem ir juntos. Tsunade não pôde deixar de reparar e comentar para que só a Haruno ouvisse:

– Sasuke é mesmo um gato não? Boa sorte na difícil tentativa de resistir á ele. –olhou para o moreno que vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa social azul marinha que parecia ser sua cor preferida, já que na maior parte das vezes ele estava vestido com aquela cor e admitia que estava incrivelmente bonito, vai ver que a separação havia feito-lhe muito bem.

– Boa noite. –o Uchiha perguntou.

– Boa noite, Tsunade faça companhia ao Sasuke, eu vou terminar de arrumar a Hana. –a rosada disse piscando um de seus olhos para a mulher.

De frente ao espelho, lá estava a garota com seu traje azul que havia ganhado de Tsunade á alguns dias, seu cabelos negros presos em um coque enfeitado, uma maquiagem brilhante nos olhos e sua boca pintada com um batom rosado.

– Meu anjo, você está tão linda. –Sakura se emocionou ao vê-la assim.

– Não chora mamãe, vai borrar. –ela enxugou uma lágrima que desceu pelo rosto da mãe abraçando-a em seguida.

Desceram juntas:

– Olha só a minha princesa. –falou admirado quando a menina cumprimentou-o. – E não é só a princesa, sua mãe também está deslumbrante. –disse sugestivo para a Sakura que estava com um vestido de seda na cor púrpura que ia até um pouco acima do joelho.

Ela deu um mínimo sorriso em reposta e logo mudou o foco:

– Vamos indo, Hana não pode chegar atrasada.

Encontraram com o casal de amigos e Suigetsu se espantou ao ver o Uchiha ali:

– O que esse cara está fazendo aqui?! –apontou para ele.

– Pare de fazer escândalo Suigetsu! –Karin bateu em sua barriga com força.

– Ele é meu papai tio Sui. –a menina corrigiu.

– Vamos entrando, se resolvam está bem? –Sakura interveio deixando-os á sós do lado de fora.

– O que está pretendendo Sasuke? –o outro indagou desconfiado.

– Nada de mais, apenas me aproximar da minha filha. –respondeu tranquilamente em sua postura firme.

– É bom que esteja falando sério. E que suas intenções sejam boas, pois se Hana ou Sakura sofrerem por sua causa, irá se arrepender disso. –falou em tom de ameaça e Sasuke manteve as mesmas expressões neutras.

Juntaram-se ás mulheres logo na entrada e se dividiram para tirar fotos. Suigetsu, Karin e Tsunade fizeram pose. Hana fez questão de tirar sua primeira foto com o pai e a mãe, juntos.

Sentaram-se nas cadeiras de uma das fileiras da frente aguardando o início do espetáculo. A música começou e logo um bando de garotinhas adentrou o palco realizando seus saltos e piruetas. Hana era uma das principais que ganhava destaque nas melhores entonações da coreografia.

As meninas foram aplaudidas com sucesso e não tinha quem não notasse o grande sorriso no rosto da pequena de olhos ônix.

– Parabéns meu anjo, você estava linda. –Sakura abraçou-a quando desceu do palco depois de escutar muitos elogios de Shizune.

– Estava linda filha. –Sasuke disse com seu jeito reservado.

– É isso aí Hana! Botou pra quebrar! –Suigetsu exclamou animado.

– Muito bem querida. –Tsunade se pronunciou.

– Perfeita. –Karin elogiou.

Depois foram á um restaurante como um grupo de velhos amigos e de fato eram, com a exceção de Sasuke que conseguiu se sentir á vontade ali, apesar de seu jeito reservado.

Despediram-se. Suigetsu e Karin foram embora juntos. O rapaz dirigiu até o apartamento da ruiva em silêncio, o que a garota até estranhou.

– Obrigada pela carona Suigetsu. –disse brevemente enquanto descia do veículo.

– Eu faço questão de te acompanhar até a entrada. –ofereceu-se prestativo.

– Você quem sabe. –fez pouco caso.

Quando abriu a porta ele entrou junto com ela:

– Não ia me acompanhar até a entrada? –perguntou.

– Na verdade meu objetivo não é bem esse. –fechou a porta.

– O-o que você está pretendendo afinal hein? –sentia-se uma presa acuada enquanto ele se aproximava com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Ah você sabe Karin, vai me dizer que nunca se lembrou do nosso beijo no ginásio e não quis que ele se repetisse.

– Suigetsu! Pare com isso ou eu vou gritar.

– Você vai gritar sim, mas por outro motivo. –passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e tomou seus lábios com vontade.

Jogou-se no sofá com a ruiva por cima de si enquanto ela retribuía o beijo e lhe tirava a camisa.

– Viu só, nunca me enganou tomate! –Suigetsu disse quando cessaram o beijo em busca de ar.

– Não tenho culpa se não consegue resistir á mim, sorriso de piranha. –retribuiu sorrindo levantando-se e arrastando-o pela mão até seu quarto...

Sasuke subiu os degraus da casa de Sakura com Hana nos braços, a menina havia caído no sono durante o percurso no carro. Deitou-a na cama e Sakura ajeitou os cobertores sobre seu corpo frágil.

Os dois se entreolharam em seguida observaram-na em seu sonho tranquilo e se sentiram abençoados por ter aquela pequena flor em suas vidas.

– Ela estava mesmo cansada, geralmente não dorme tão facilmente. –Tsunade observou assim que eles desceram.

– Ah sim, ela mal dormiu a noite passada de tanta ansiedade, mas ainda bem que deu tudo certo. –a rosada comentou.

– Isso mesmo. Agora se me dão licença, também vou me retirar. Tenham uma boa noite. –despediu-se educada deixando o casal á sós.

– Acho que já vou indo. –o moreno começou.

– Ela gosta mesmo de você. –a rosada disse ignorando a fala dele.

– Que bom que acha isso. Estou a cada dia mais encantado pela Hana. Você fez um ótimo trabalho na educação dela.

– Tsunade merece mais créditos por isso. Mas era muito bom pegar aquela criança que parecia mais uma bonequinha, segurar nas suas mãozinhas e ajuda-la á dar os primeiros passos. Sem falar na emoção de ouvi-la dizer mamãe pela primeira vez. –Sakura tinha um sorriso nos lábios ao lembrar-se de quando Hana era apenas um bebê. – Desculpe por falar dessas coisas, afinal eu te poupei dessa fase. –sentia-se culpada por isso.

– Não precisa se desculpar. Eu também não confiaria em mim depois de tudo. Mas eu me arrependo... –fez uma pausa notando que a rosada prestava atenção em si. – De tudo. Você era diferente de qualquer outra garota. Geralmente elas se contentavam em ficadas e depois choramingavam, mas era como se soubessem desde o início que não seria nada sério.

– Está dizendo que eu era lerda o bastante para não perceber isso? –indagou confusa.

– Não. Não era você, eram elas. No final elas próprias gostavam disso, sair uma semana comigo, outra com o fulano... Você foi diferente e a única que se preocupou, que quis me ajudar de verdade. Porém eu não estava acostumado com esse tipo de garota tão... Pura. –afastou uma mecha do cabelo rosa que lhe cobria parte da face. – Eu me sentia bem com você Sakura, mas pensei que ia ser algo passageiro ou pelo menos tentei me convencer disso.

– E então? –quis que ele continuasse.

– Percebi que estava errado. Com os anos fui afastando você dos meus pensamentos, porém quando voltou... E agora, nesse instante, tudo que eu quero é você. –se aproximou do rosto e seus lábios tocaram os dela calmamente. Moveu-os lentamente, matando as saudades daquela boca que tanto desejou. Sua língua pediu passagem e Sakura concedeu retribuindo o beijo como se ela também ansiasse por isso. E quando as coisas se tornaram mais intensas e ele grudou seus corpos segurando em sua cintura, ela o empurrou.

– Não Sasuke, eu não posso fazer isso. As coisas não são mais as mesmas para mim e não irei trair meu noivo. –lágrimas cristalinas desciam por seu rosto.

Ele tentou dizer algo, mas a Haruno impediu:

– Apenas vá embora, por favor.

Sasuke baixou a cabeça e saiu de lá fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sakura estava confusa, um misto de êxtase lhe invadira assim que seus lábios entraram em contato, porém havia também o medo. Medo de se magoar novamente, cair no mesmo truque duas vezes. O Uchiha sempre foi envolvente, sabia muito bem quais ferramentas usar. Queria acreditar que ele havia sido verdadeiro, mas apenas isso não bastava.

Desapontado, Sasuke dirigia até sua mansão. Nunca foi bom em se abrir com as pessoas, falar sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Entretanto, dessa vez havia conseguido, mas Sakura não acreditou. Provavelmente graças às cicatrizes que ele próprio havia deixado e que ainda a machucavam.


	19. O Noivo Ideal

Sakura havia acabado de acordar com Hana pulando em sua cama. Quase não havia dormido pensando no beijo que recebeu a noite passada.

– Acorda mamãe! –dizia com os olhinhos negros brilhando.

– Já acordei e vê se para de pular na minha cama! –puxou-a pra baixo fazendo-lhe cócegas.

– Bom dia bela adormecida. –Tsunade saudou assim que a viu.

– Bom dia. –durante o dejejum, a loira notou que Sakura estava diferente pelo modo como seus olhos estavam desfocados e ela mal ouvia quando Hana falava algo.

E no momento em que ia perguntar o que havia acontecido, a rosada se levantou.

– Vou sair um pouco. Cuide dessa pestinha Tsunade. –deu um pequeno sorriso.

Precisava espairecer um pouco, na verdade mais do que isso. Necessitava do carinho de sua amiga.

Na porta do apartamento de Karin, bateu e nada. Quando estava quase indo embora, a ruiva abriu-a e ficou corada como se estivesse envergonhada de vê-la ali. E grande foi o espanto da Haruno, quando Suigetsu apareceu atrás da amiga abraçando-a por trás.

– Ei Sakura. –ele ficou igualmente sem graça.

– Que capítulo dessa novela eu perdi? –questionou.

– Saky, entra. –a ruiva o afastou dando licença.

– Não quero atrapalhar nada. Mas quando iam me contar? –sorriu, embora estivesse um tanto magoada pelos amigos esconderem algo como aquilo dela.

– Não é nada disso Saky, não tínhamos nada até esse idiota me agarrar ontem! –Karin acusou.

– E você bem que gostou! –retrucou no mesmo tom.

– Já entendi, vocês ainda tem que se acertar completamente não é? Vou deixá-los á sós. –Sakura ria dos dois e achou melhor ir embora enquanto eles continuavam brigando.

A Haruno saiu dali contente pelos dois, á tempos eles precisavam vencer o orgulho e enfrentar o que sentiam um pelo outro. Mas a aquietação ainda estava dentro de si. No passado, havia se convencido de que seu sentimento por Sasuke não era amor, porém agora ela já não tinha tanta certeza disso.

Entrou na sala de sua casa á tempo de ver Hana e Tsunade sorrindo para um homem ruivo que estava de costas para si.

– Sasori? –perguntou.

O ruivo de olhos castanhos virou-se imediatamente, caminhou até ela lhe abraçando apertado e plantando um beijo em seus lábios.

– Não me avisou que viria. A turnê do espetáculo terminou mais cedo?

– Na verdade sim, resolvi fazer uma surpresa. –disse-lhe sorrindo.

Akasuna no Sasori é o noivo de Sakura, eles se conheceram no mundo dos espetáculos e dançaram juntos diversas vezes.

– Que bom que veio. –a Haruno passou o braço ao redor de seu tronco, quem sabe com a presença de Sasori ali ela tirava certo Uchiha de seus pensamentos.

– É mesmo, assim ele pode te acompanhar naquele evento da UTC não é Sakura? –a loira indagou avaliando sua reação.

– Ah é mesmo. –havia até se esquecido disso.

– Mamãe, posso ir junto? Meu papai vai estar lá não é?

– Provavelmente Hana, mas já disse que essas são festas para adultos. Além do que, você e Tsunade tem que fazer os últimos preparativos para a sua festa de aniversário.

– Está bem... –concordou relutante. – Vamos vovó Tsunade. –arrastou a loira pela mão.

– O pai dela? Você finalmente contou. –o ruivo alegou ao seu lado.

– Na verdade, ele descobriu e tem sido um bom pai para ela. Hana está feliz com isso.

– Isso é muito bom. Mas o melhor é que agora somos só nós dois. –Sasori sorriu e a puxou para mais um beijo.

Ele era de fato um homem maravilhoso. Romântico, atencioso, gostava de Hana e além de tudo muito bonito. Por que então pensar em Sasuke quando ela tinha um noivo como aquele?

Á caminho do evento, a rosada estava cabisbaixa no carro, o que não passou despercebido por Sasori:

– O que foi hein?

– É que quando a notícia de que Hana era filha de Sasuke estourou nos sites e revistas de fofocas, eu fiquei como a amante má da história. Surpreendi-me com o fato de que não sabia de nada. –desabafou.

– Sabe que eu não ligo para essas coisas. E toda essa história já passou, não se preocupe. –assegurou-lhe.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais confortável com a situação, adentraram o salão e Sakura fez questão de ignorar qualquer jornalista que pensasse em lhe barrar.

O casal comentava algo, quando Sakura ouviu a voz que não queria escutar:

– Sakura. –virou-se á tempo de ver Sasuke que pouco reparou nela, focando seus olhos ônix no homem ao seu lado.

– Sasuke. –sibilou tentando disfarçar sua tensão. – Sasori este é o Sasuke, Sasuke esse é Sasori, meu noivo. –apresentou-os.

O ruivo estendeu a mão que o moreno apertou desconfiado.

– É um prazer Sasuke e fico contente que esteja se acertando com a Hana, ela é uma garota incrível. –disse simpático.

Sasuke ficou um bom tempo apenas acenando com a cabeça, até que murmurou sério:

– Obrigado. –em seguida olhou para Sakura que preferiu desviar de seus olhos.

Em seguida, sucedeu-se um momento de silêncio constrangedor e então:

– Ah não... –o Uchiha lamentou-se ao ver uma loira cruzar o hall de entrada.

Ino sorria e fazia pose aos fotógrafos, vendo assim ninguém diria que estava sofrendo com a separação. Ela desfilou com elegância até o trio, lançou um olhar superior á Sakura, deu uma "avaliada" em Sasori e dirigiu-se ao ex-marido:

– Sasuke, espero que já tenha notado a grande burrada que fez me tirando de casa. –Sakura levou Sasori para longe dos dois, a última coisa que precisava agora era participar daquela DR.

– A burrada teria sido eu deixá-la perto da minha filha novamente. Entenda de uma vez Ino, só estava me iludindo mantendo esse casamento.

– É por causa dela não é? A rata do cabelo rosa.

– Não fale assim da Sakura e pare já com essa discussão, aqui não é hora nem lugar para suas criancices. –rosnou saindo de perto dela.

Num outro canto, Sasori dirigiu-se á Haruno:

– Aquela era...

– A ex-mulher do Sasuke. Minha filha quase sofreu um acidente por causa dela.

– Uau. Vou buscar um drink para nós. Ainda gosta daquele mix de frutas vermelhas?

– Com certeza. –confirmou e ele se afastou.

Ela viu quando Sasuke se aproximou, sorrateiro como um gato:

– E aquele mala? –sua voz não saiu muito agradável.

– Disse desde o início que tinha um noivo. –rebateu séria.

– Sakura não é possível que não vê! Seu lugar não é ao lado daquele idiota. –tentava convencê-la.

Ino observando aquela conversa de longe, fez questão de ir até o ruivo:

– Você e a rosada ali são o que um do outro mesmo? –perguntou como se não quisesse nada.

– Noivos. –respondeu simplesmente virando-se para o bartender.

– Não acha estranho sua noiva e o pai da filha dela ficarem de conversa? –destilou seu veneno.

Sasori olhou na direção da rosada e viu que o moreno estava próximo á ela como se argumentasse em uma séria discussão.

– Você disse certo, ele é o pai da filha dela. Logo, eles têm motivos para conversar.

– Se quer mesmo acreditar que é só isso, tudo bem. Mas saiba que um dos motivos para Sasuke ter brigado comigo foi a sua noiva. Quando eles tiveram um caso na adolescência, nós já éramos namorados.

– Sakura nunca me escondeu nada do seu passado, inclusive isso. Agora se me der licença. –afastou-se daquela incomoda presença.

– Já disse Sasuke, fique longe de mim. –sussurrou e notando a aproximação do Akasuna, disse em tom mais alto: – Não se esqueça de que o aniversário de Hana é daqui á quinze dias.

– Certo, não irei esquecer. Até mais Sakura, até mais Sasori. –falou dando um tapa de leve nas costas do ruivo.

– Parece que vocês tinham muito que conversar. –observou.

– É o primeiro aniversário da Hana que Sasuke irá participar. Tem que estar tudo perfeito, como ela merece. –justificou. – Mas não vamos mais falar do Sasuke, espero que agora ele nos deixe em paz. –acercou-se dele passando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. – Não tenho sido a noiva ideal não é?

– Tem sido a minha Sakura e isso é o que importa. –deu um selinho em seus lábios e a abraçou.

Por que então a rosada continuava com aquela sensação de peso na consciência? Talvez fosse o beijo da noite passada. Sentia-se mal por esconder aquilo de Sasori, ele não merecia ser enganado. O pior era fingir que nada estava acontecendo enquanto os sentimentos em sua cabeça e em seu coração estavam todos revirados.


	20. Abrindo Mão

Os dias transcorreram normalmente e Sasuke continuava progredindo em seu relacionamento com Hana, levando-a para passear, ir ao cinema e conversando naturalmente. Um dia, a menina falou sobre o noivo de sua mãe:

– Eu gosto de Sasori. Ele é legal... Mas o que eu queria mesmo é que você e minha mamãe ficassem juntos. –desabafou.

Sasuke sorriu e afagou os cabelos dela:

– Eu também quero isso Hana. Temos um trato então, no momento certo, precisarei da sua ajuda como cumplice. –propôs como se se tratasse de uma missão secreta.

– Conte comigo papai! –assentiu entusiasmada.

Lembrou-se da conversa sorrindo, ele ia conquistar Sakura novamente. Mas por hora, ele devia arrumar-se para o aniversário da menina. Foi quando Naruto chegou a sua casa junto com Hinata, sua esposa.

– Bom dia idiota! Está tudo pronto para o aniversário da sua filha? Hina fez questão de escolher um lindo presente para ela. –o loiro anunciou com seu típico sorriso aberto.

– Estou pronto sim imbecil. Finalmente vocês irão conhecê-la.

– Amor, será que pode nos dar uma licencinha? –Naruto pediu para a bela morena ao seu lado.

– Já sei, conversa de homens. –ela assentiu docemente deixando-os á sós.

– Não sei como ela te aguenta. –confessou o moreno.

– Nós nos amamos, é assim que ela me aguenta. E por falar em amor, estou vendo que está balançado. –o loiro conhecia-o melhor do que ninguém, era quase como se pudesse ler sua mente.

– Estou mesmo disposto á ter Sakura novamente e agora sem a Ino no caminho, fica tudo ainda mais fácil. –admitiu. – Mas ela está mais difícil, sem contar o mala do noivo que apareceu para estragar tudo.

– Ah para de choramingar! Até onde me lembro, você sempre gostou de desafios e se quer mesmo essa mulher, vá á luta. –o loiro rebateu.

– Tem razão animal. –concordou dando seu meio sorriso.

A mansão de Sakura estava toda decorada com balões e brinquedos infantis. Seria uma festa mais restrita, o que significava toda a classe da escola de Hana e as meninas de sua turma de balé, além dos pais que fizeram questão de comparecer aquela festa.

Sakura sorria e cumprimentava á todos ao lado de Hana em seu vestido de princesa, além de Sasori e Tsunade que também estavam ajudando na recepção.

– Papai! –a menina saiu correndo em sua direção e pulou em seus braços.

– Meus parabéns minha pequena, te amo muito. –disse para que só ela escutasse.

– Muito quanto? –desceu de seu colo.

– Um tantão assim ó. –ele abriu os braços. – Hana, esses são Naruto e Hinata amigos do papai. –apontou para o casal ao seu lado.

– Nossa você até que puxou seu pai, mas com apenas uma diferença: é bonita. –o loiro sorriu.

– É realmente muito linda. –a morena elogiou, já havia comunicado ao marido o desejo de ser mãe.

Entregaram os presentes e cumprimentaram Sakura, quando os olhares se encontraram, a Haruno sentiu aquele mesmo sentimento de culpa.

Foi quando Naruto viu sua prima Karin abraçada e sorrindo para um homem de cabelos brancos azulados. Juntamente com Hinata foi até eles, disposto á cobrar satisfações:

– Karin. –disse acusador.

– Naruto? Não sabia que viria. Olá Hinata.

– Olá. –a outra respondeu timidamente.

– Quem é esse do seu lado? –olhou desconfiado.

– Naruto sou eu Suigetsu. Fomos amigos até o ensino fundamental. –respondeu com uma cara de tacho.

– Ah é mesmo! Agora me lembrei de você! Quanto tempo cara! –Naruto exclamou.

– Naruto, você não cansa de ser idiota não? –Karin perguntou.

– Vocês estão juntos é? –o loiro indagou ignorando-a.

– Não Naruto! Eu estou aqui e a Karin tá lá na China. –Suigetsu exclamou, ele adorava provocar o Uzumaki na época em que eram amigos.

– Ei pare de gracinhas Hozuki! –ficaram frente á frente com os olhos estreitos um para o outro. – E não apronte com a Ka se não eu te parto ao meio. –disse protetor e as meninas perceberam o clima tenso entre os dois.

Até que caíram na gargalhada juntos, como nos velhos tempos deixando as garotas com um olhar de poucos amigos.

Sakura subiu até o quarto de Hana para guardar os presentes, já que havia proibido a garota de abri-los durante a festa. Seu coração quase saltou pela boca quando sentiu um braço rodear sua cintura por trás.

– Sasuke! O que está fazendo aqui? –desesperou-se ao se deparar com o moreno.

– Só... Matando as saudades. –disse em seu tom usual.

– Você é louco? Meu noivo está lá embaixo! –empurrou-o para longe. – Saia daqui agora! –ordenou.

O Uchiha saiu de lá cabisbaixo diante da reação dela. Dez segundos após Sasuke ter saído dali, eis que aparece seu noivo ruivo:

– Sasuke estava aqui? –perguntou olhando-a de uma forma, que não conseguiu negar.

– Sim, ele estava. –respondeu simplesmente enquanto ele aproximava dela e tocava seu rosto carinhosamente.

– Ainda há algo entre vocês? -Sakura surpreendeu-se com a pergunta.

– Mas o que? Não...

– Sakura não minta para si mesma, não minta para mim... –viu sinceridade em seus olhos castanhos e que a única coisa que cobrava era a mesma franqueza da parte dela.

Olhou para outro lado, sem saber como começar. Sentindo seus olhos umedecerem quando se voltou para ele:

– Tem razão. Sempre foi muito bom comigo, não posso esconder isso de você. –respirou fundo. – Há algum tempo, Sasuke tem investido em mim.

– Você me traiu é isso? –apesar de tudo, ele se mostrou tranquilo.

– Não! Quer dizer... Um beijo. Foi tudo o que aconteceu. –respondeu sentindo-se um lixo naquele momento.

– Sakura... Eu sei que você não está cem por cento dentro do nosso relacionamento. Desde que voltei, as coisas estão diferentes. E por mais que eu te ame e que doa dizer isso... Não quero permanecer com alguém que não está totalmente entregue compreende? –explicou segurando suas mãos, depois continuou diante seu silêncio. – Mas não quero que se sinta mal por isso, gosto de você o bastante para desejar que seja feliz, mesmo que isso signifique vê-la com outro homem.

– Estaria mesmo sendo injusta se discordasse de tudo o que disse. –falou finalmente. – Sasori, você é um homem incrível e ainda vai encontrar alguém que lhe ame tanto o quanto merece. –tentou um sorriso que ele retribuiu da mesma melancólica forma.

– Amigos? –propôs.

– Amigos e parceiros de dança. –acrescentou abraçando-o amigavelmente. – Mas agora acho melhor eu ir, não quero atrapalhar o clima de festa mais do que já atrapalhei, só vou dar um abraço na Hana. –disse em tom de despedida.

– Não precisa, fique. –pediu docemente.

– Não Sakura, é melhor eu ir. –respondeu sem jeito e a rosada preferiu não contestar mais.

Desceram juntos e a Haruno viu quando o ruivo barrou a pequena e abaixou-se até ela lhe dando um abraço, depois de lhe dizer mais alguma coisa, levantou-se, olhou para Sakura uma ultima vez e lhe mandou mais um sorriso, indo embora em seguida.

Sentia-se mal por Sasori, ele parecia gostar dela de verdade, mas estaria sendo injusta mantendo esse noivado com todos os sentimentos confusos que estavam dentro de si.

Tsunade á viu e era inevitável que justamente ela, que a conhecia tão bem não percebesse seu choro recente. Mas a rosada não disse nada.

Hana veio ao seu encontro:

– Mamãe, mamãe! Vamos cantar parabéns! –puxou-a animada pelo braço até atrás da grande mesa cheia de docinhos e o bolo de chocolate favorito de Hana. – Isso não é certo, quero meu papai aqui também! –cobrou a presença de quem saiu do meio dos convidados se juntando á elas.

– Digam x! –Karin gritou na frente da mesa e tirou a fotografia deles. Pareciam de fato, uma família feliz, cada um com seu melhor sorriso.

Cantaram os parabéns e todos notavam a satisfação no rosto da menina pela festa, convidados e principalmente a presença de seus pais.

– Faça um pedido Hana. –a mãe disse.

A garota pensou, pensou e por fim pareceu ter uma grande ideia para em seguida soprar a velhinha de número cinco.

– O que você pediu meu anjo?

– Não posso contar ué, se não o desejo não se realiza. –respondeu virando o rosto. E então foi para o colo do pai puxando sua mãe para mais perto...

Enquanto isso, numa cobertura em um bairro nobre da cidade, a loira estava desinquieta:

– Droga! Isso não pode ficar assim! Sasuke tem que voltar á ser meu. –exclamava sozinha. – Tudo por causa daquela rata do cabelo rosa e daquele filhote de cobra! –parou tendo uma ideia.

Pegou o telefone e fez uma ligação depois esperou o retorno que veio rapidamente. Sorriu e chegou á conclusão que já sabia á quem recorrer para por seu plano em prática.


	21. Plano em Prática

Hana passava mais um fim de semana na casa de seu pai:

– Como estão às coisas lá na sua casa Hana? –Sasuke perguntou por acaso.

– Bem... Apesar de minha mamãe estar mais triste do que o normal.

– E por que ela deveria estar se sentindo assim? –interessou-se.

– Foi durante o meu aniversário... Ela e o Sasori não são mais namorados.

– Ah é mesmo? –Sasuke se lembrou de quando saiu do quarto da menina após ter sido praticamente enxotado pela rosada e deu de cara com o ruivo.

Havia então duas possibilidades: a primeira é que Sasori havia terminado com Sakura por ter desconfiado de algo, ou então a própria rosada havia terminado com ele por admitir que não era Sasori que queria ao seu lado. De qualquer forma, isso significava que o caminho estava livre para ele agora...

Sasuke sorriu e subiu ao seu quarto sendo seguido de perto por sua filha. Abriu o closet e ao fundo, atrás de algumas roupas encontrou uma caixa grande e branca. Estava um pouco empoeirada, mesmo assim retirou-a dali e colocou sobre a escrivaninha abrindo-a, lá estava todo o seu equipamento de fotografia, máquinas, álbuns e tudo o mais.

– Para que essas coisas papai? –a garota indagou confusa.

– Colocarei o plano para que eu e sua mãe fiquemos juntos em prática. –informou com satisfação, em seguida ligou seu computador.

Hana riu em tom de cumplicidade e acompanhou o pai em seu trabalho mesmo sem entender muito bem o que ele fazia.

– Vou ao banheiro. –a menina disse saindo dali.

Já fazia um bom tempo que Hana tinha ido ao banheiro e desde então a menina não dera mais sinal de que estava ali. Foi procurá-la e se surpreendeu ao vê-la rindo na companhia de ninguém mais ninguém menos, do que Fugaku.

– Papai! Vovô Fugaku estava me mostrando o quanto minha vovó Mikoto era bonita. –exclamou com um retrato da mulher em suas mãozinhas.

– É Hana, sua avó era mesmo linda. –assentiu se aproximando.

– Espero um dia ser como ela só que dançando que nem a mamãe.

– Você já é, minha pequena. –dessa vez foi Fugaku quem falou.

A menina mais uma vez o olhou com ternura, quando Sasuke interveio:

– Tenho que levá-la para casa Hana antes que sua mãe fique preocupada. E nada de contar sobre o nosso plano. –sussurrou a ultima parte.

– Está bem. Tchau vovô Fugaku. –puxou o mais velho para baixo e então plantou um beijo em sua bochecha, depois deu a mão ao pai e foram juntos até sua casa.

Assim que voltou, Sasuke encontrou seu pai no escritório da mansão:

– O que foi aquilo?

– O que? –o mais velho perguntou sem entender.

– Você e Hana? –estranhando as atitudes do moreno.

– Apesar de tudo ela é minha neta, é normal que eu converse com ela certo? Além disso... Ela me lembra tanto a sua mãe. –Fukau sorriu tristemente.

– É Hana se parece mesmo com ela. Nunca pensei que fosse tão gratificante, sabe... Ser pai. –desabafou.

– Isso até a fase em que seu filho entra na adolescência e não faz mais nada á não ser te contrariar. –rebateu.

– Ah pare com isso, estou falando sério! Fugaku, até quando vai me culpar pela morte da mamãe? –exclamou irritado.

Diante do silêncio do mais velho, Sasuke se contentou apenas em dar as costas e se afastar dali o quanto antes, não era possível ter ao mínimo uma conversa decente com seu pai.

Depois de uma longa semana de trabalho na UTC, o que havia se tornado ainda mais estressante desde que voltara á mexer com fotografias. O importante é que naquele fim de semana, tudo estava pronto para a Sakura.

Ligou para ela pedindo que levasse Hana até ali, pois não poderia buscá-la. A menina, que já estava ciente de toda a situação entrou na casa junto com a Haruno.

– Ué, cadê o seu pai? –a rosada indagou vendo que não havia nenhum sinal de que tinha alguém ali.

– Mamãe, vamos até o sótão lá tem um monte de coisas legais! –pegou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a até uma escada de mão que dava no teto.

– Ei Hana, espere! –Sakura advertiu enquanto a menina subia.

– Ai meu Deus! –a menina gritou lá de cima.

– Hana? –a mãe preocupou-se subindo a escada em seguida.

Viu a filha com um sorriso sapeca e então Sasuke apressou-se em ajeitar um lençol sobre algo, suas expressões não eram nada amigáveis:

– Como vocês se atrevem á entrar aqui desse jeito?! –exclamou alterado.

– Me desculpe Sasuke, Hana foi entrando e... –a rosada se desculpou sem graça.

– Esse lugar é um canto especial dessa casa, o qual dedico á uma das mulheres mais importantes de minha vida. –continuou som o mesmo tom caminhando até os lençóis, puxando-os.

Sakura parou ao ver várias imagens de si mesma. Estavam todas emolduradas e tiveram suas cores ressaltadas. Algumas dela no palco, outras que haviam sido publicadas em revistas. Havia também lugar de destaque naquele mural pessoal para as fotos dos três na primeira apresentação de Hana e no aniversário da garota. Mas foi a próxima que mais a emocionou: a imagem daquela distraída e inocente garota de longos cabelos cor de rosa num banco de praça numa linda noite de sexta-feira, a noite na qual se declarou, mal acreditava que Sasuke havia mesmo guardado aquilo... E bem no centro, o maior quadro de Sakura em seu mais lindo sorriso.

– Sas-suke. –conseguiu dizer sentindo a emoção tomar conta de si e suas pernas ficarem bambas.

– Sakura. –ele agora sorria no seu melhor estilo Uchiha de ser se aproximando dela. – Será que agora está provado o quanto eu te amo? –o moreno questionou.

A Haruno estava sem reação, olhou para Hana que sorria esperando uma reação da mãe.

– Sasuke eu... Não sei o que dizer. –e de fato não sabia.

– Só diga que vai me dar uma chance de te provar isso. –Sasuke falava com seu tom superior se sempre, mas ainda assim eram as palavras que ela secretamente, bem no seu intimo, desejava ouvir todo esse tempo.

Olhou para Hana uma última vez em seguida nos olhos dele e assentiu levemente a cabeça. O moreno então a puxou para um beijo mais breve do que pretendia, afinal, Hana ainda estava olhando.

– Parece que você teve uma cumplice. –a rosada disse desconfiada para a menina.

– Foi sim. –sorriu. – Pelo menos o meu desejo de aniversário se realizou. –estava de fato muito contente pelos dois estarem finalmente se entendendo.

– Ah vem aqui cumplice. –Sasuke a abraçou juntamente com a rosada.

Á noite, Sasuke se ofereceu para dirigir o carro de Sakura e levar Hana até em casa. A menina desceu e no momento em que a rosada ia sair também, o Uchiha a segurou pelo pulso:

– Você não. –e lá estava seu sorriso malicioso. – Essa noite é nossa.

– Deixe ao menos eu me despedir dela. –acompanhou a filha até a porta e a abraçou, Tsunade deu uma piscadinha para a Haruno prometendo que cuidaria da pequena.

Assim que retornaram á mansão Uchiha, Sasuke pegou a mulher em seus braços e pôs-se á subir as escadas com ela.

– Quanta pressa. –comentou rindo.

– Acho que nós já esperamos tempo de mais por isso. Uns cinco anos? –rebateu.

– É, cinco longos anos. –a rosada confirmou enquanto ele a deitava na cama e tomava seus lábios dessa vez pra valer.

Ele descia suas mãos pelo seu corpo enquanto Sakura afagava seus fios ônix entre os dedos. O Uchiha se livrava rapidamente das roupas de ambos como se quisesse que sua necessidade fosse saciada o mais rápido possível.

A Haruno ajudou-o a se desfazer das roupas sem cessar o beijo até que os lábios dele buscaram contato com sua pele quente espalhando mordicadas por seu pescoço e orelha.

Depois desceu aos seios, fazendo-a arfar com o contato enquanto ele sugava-os com fervor. Sua língua desceu pela barriga esguia lhe causando arrepios, mas foi quando o Uchiha atingiu seu ponto mais vulnerável que ela gemeu surpresa. Sasuke continuou fazendo movimentos circulares em seu clitóris e a penetrava com seu dedo indicador.

Sakura tentava abafar seus gritos e apertava o lençol entre as mãos sentindo-se contrair de prazer. Já estavam mais do que prontos e ansiavam por aquele momento quando Sasuke pegou algo dentro da gaveta de seu criado mudo:

– Dessa vez não vou me esquecer disso. –ele apontou para o pacote de preservativo em sua mão.

Ela sorriu corada e o ajudou á colocá-lo. Sasuke então a trouxe para seus braços novamente e a beijou enquanto se colocava dentro dela.

Subiam e desciam no mesmo ritmo. Os braços do moreno cercavam sua cintura e as mãos dela estavam fixas em suas costas. Gemidos roucos soavam pelo quarto e o ritmo dos movimentos aumentava.

Ele deitou-se na cama novamente com ela abaixo de si e continuou investindo intensamente. Vê-la ali tão linda, entregue, com os lábios entreabertos, ofegante... Estava o deixando louco.

Penetrou-a duramente atingindo seu clímax e o que amplificava ainda mais aquele êxtase era a certeza de que agora, ambos pertenciam e se amavam mutuamente.


	22. Ingenuidade

A ruiva estava enraivecida:

– Suigetsu quero que saia daqui agora! –gritava jogando as roupas na cara dele que estava apenas de calção.

– Karin, larga de ser louca! –rebatia tentando em vão fazer com que ela prestasse atenção em si.

– Louca? Louco é você que mesmo estando aqui comigo ainda atende os telefonemas da sua amante Cindy. –estava irada com o fato de que em pleno domingo, Suigetsu estava falando escondido com outra mulher em sua própria casa.

– Me escuta Karin!

– Escutar o que? Não quero saber de desculpas esfarrapadas.

– Cale a boca e ouça. –tampou a boca dela com uma das mãos segurando-a com a outra. – Eu não ia te contar nada, mas você foi xereta o bastante para descobrir e interpretar tudo errado! Cindy é funcionária de uma joalheria, onde eu encomendei seu anel. –soltou-a.

– Meu anel? –perguntou confusa.

– Acorda tomate! Seu anel de noivado, quero me casar com você. –alegou normalmente.

Karin abriu a boca, depois fechou.

– Suigetsu... Você...

– Eu te amo sua louca, do jeitinho que você é. –sorriu.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio segurando o choro.

– Também gosto de você, sorriso de piranha.

– Isso significa que me ama? Fala logo de uma vez! –abraçou-a interessado olhando em seus olhos vermelhos.

– É... Acho que sim. –riu abraçando-o.

Abriu os olhos verdes reparando na claridade que entrava no quarto. Pôs-se á admirar o moreno que dormia serenamente e como era lindo...

– Bom dia. –sibilou para ele assim que mostrou seus olhos ônix.

– Bom dia. –cumprimentou-a de volta com uma cara de sono. – Aonde você vai? –perguntou vendo-a levantar enrolada em um lençol.

– Tomar um banho ué.

– E nem me convida? Isso não são modos senhorita Haruno. –repreendeu levantando-se da mesma forma e indo até ela.

Já dentro da banheira, Sakura estava recostada no moreno enquanto ele deslizava suas mãos até seus seios e sua intimidade. A rosada por sua vez fazia carícias provocantes em seu membro.

Tudo o que queriam era permanecer ali e recuperar o tempo perdido. Desejavam-se e se amar era a forma mais verdadeira e completa de demonstrar isso...

– Eu te amo. –ela disse quando terminaram e Sasuke acariciava seu rosto e unia seus lábios mais uma vez. – Só está faltando a Hana aqui, creio que nosso momento de matar a saudade já passou.

– Daqui pra frente, sempre vai ser nosso momento. –comentou.

– O que quer dizer com isso? –indagou desconfiada.

– Que nós vamos nos casar e vocês virão morar aqui. Por que não quer? –falava como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, Sasuke Uchiha fazendo um pedido de casamento!

– Claro que quero seu bobo. –abraçou-o pelo pescoço enquanto os lábios dele buscavam os seus. – Ah não, não vamos começar tudo de novo. Hana está á nossa espera. –justificou afastando-o relutante.

– E pode esperar mais um pouco. Uma rapidinha vai? –deu um sorriso de canto, ao qual ela não pôde resistir.

Hana estava no jardim da frente brincando no jardim. Ela tinha uma paixão pelas flores que Tsunade havia feito questão de cultivar ali.

– Hana, venha já para dentro! –a loira gritou da porta de entrada.

– Já estou indo! –gritou de volta, na verdade aquela não era sua intensão.

Estava anoitecendo e ela carregava o coelhinho cor de rosa que seu pai havia dado, na verdade o animalzinho de pelúcia sempre estava ao seu lado. Ia entrar quando ouviu alguém lhe chamando:

– Psiu! Ei Hana. –nas grades que cercavam a propriedade estava a mesma mulher que visitara sua mãe um dia e que ela descobrira ser sua avó de verdade.

A menina aproximou-se lentamente.

– Você sabe quem sou não é? –supôs.

– Minha mamãe disse que é minha avó. –contou desconfiada.

– Sou sim minha linda. Me chamo Mei. Não sei o que sua mãe disse sobre mim, mas ela não acredita que tudo o que quero é me aproximar da minha neta querida. –sorria ternamente para a menina que não pôde deixar de retribuir o gesto. – Por que não vem comigo? Podíamos dar uma volta, tomar um sorvete e então eu te conto sobre como sua mãe era quando tinha a sua idade.

A menina olhou para a porta como se quisesse avisar Tsunade.

– Você quer avisar alguém? Nós voltamos rapidinho, nem irão perceber que você saiu. –Mei argumentou mais uma vez.

Hana assentiu com a cabeça e foi até o portão abrindo-o com facilidade já que coincidentemente, a trava eletrônica estava desligada.

A mulher abraçou-a e segurou sua mão afastando-a dali olhando para os lados se certificando de que ninguém estava vendo. Caminharam até um carro preto com os vidros igualmente escuros onde a mulher entrou seguida pela menina. Um motorista dirigia o carro.

– Onde estamos indo? –Hana indagou.

– Você verá em breve. –Mei afirmou tranquilamente.

Foram parar em uma casa de subúrbio. Mei conduziu-a até lá dentro, onde a menina viu a loira, que tinha sido casada com seu pai.

– Parece que conseguiu trazer a filhote de cobra até aqui. Aqui está sua recompensa. –virou-se para Mei lhe dando um pacote que ela fez questão de checar: estava cheio de dólares.

– Vai me deixar aqui com essa mulher vovó? –perguntou inocentemente.

– Você vai adorar a minha companhia, pelo menos o pouco que vai ter dela. –riu maldosamente e a menina teve um calafrio. – Vamos estrupício, leve-a de volta para o carro! E você feche a porta quando sair. –ordenou primeiro ao homem que era o mesmo motorista que havia tentado atropelar a garota e depois á Mei que assentiu vendo a menina espernear nos braços do estranho.

Ino havia encomendado uma pesquisa sobre o passado de Sakura e descobriu que sua mãe era uma mulher ambiciosa que fazia de tudo por dinheiro, após entrar em contato e explicar seu plano, a matriarca Haruno havia concordado em ajudá-la por uma boa quantia em dinheiro.

Mei agachou-se pegando o coelhinho rosa que havia caído no chão e de repente uma ideia veio á sua mente.

Sakura chegou á sua casa acompanhada de Sasuke e encontrou Tsunade aflita:

– Sakura, que bom que vocês chegaram! –exclamou aflita.

– O que houve Tsunade? –perguntou estranhando o estado da outra.

– Cadê a Hana? –Sasuke foi mais rápido percebendo que algo estava errado.

– Eu não sei! Ela estava brincando lá fora, eu a chamei então ela respondeu que viria e não apareceu. –informou já aos prantos. – Não consegui falar com vocês então liguei para Karin e Suigetsu, eles foram procurar pela vizinhança.

Sakura sentiu na hora as pernas bambearem e Sasuke teve que segurá-la.

– Vocês tem algum tipo de monitoramento aqui? –o Uchiha perguntou.

– Sim, há câmeras. –a loira respondeu.

Tsunade foi buscar um pouco de água doce para Sakura enquanto Sasuke checava as imagens do sistema de segurança. Em um dos ângulos podia-se ver que Hana tinha tido sua atenção voltada para um ponto, como se alguém á chamasse. No outro via-se uma mulher no portão que levou a garota dali. A baixa resolução impedia de definir exatamente quem era a tal pessoa.

Lembrou-se logo de Lee, um funcionário da emissora especialista em hackers e efeitos de imagem, se ele conseguisse uma imagem de outra câmera próxima e de um ângulo melhor resolveria o problema.

– Fugaku. –ligou para o pai.

– Hana está sumida. Eu preciso da ajuda de Rock Lee com algumas fitas de segurança. Será que pode conseguir o contato dele o mais rápido o possível? Estou na casa da Sakura. –informou também o endereço e por um momento notou a preocupação na voz do mais velho.

A rosada tremia com o pensamento de que o pior podia ter acontecido com sua filha quando os amigos entraram com expressões não muito boas:

– Nada, ninguém a viu. –Karin anunciou.

Dez minutos depois Fugaku bateu á porta juntamente com um garoto de cabelos negros no estilo tigelinha e olhos arregalados e redondos como se estivesse espantado, o chefe provavelmente havia ameaçado sua estabilidade na emissora se não viesse consigo.

– O que exatamente aconteceu?

– Ela estava brincando no jardim, vimos uma mulher a atraindo e a levando para algum lugar, mas não pudemos identificá-la. –Tsunade informou chorosa.

– Acho melhor começarmos o trabalho. –Sasuke virou-se para Lee.

Foi quando todos foram surpreendidos com alguém que batia á porta. Suigetsu tomou á frente e atendeu dando de cara com Mei.

– Posso entrar? –perguntou educada.

– Mei? Essa não é a melhor hora pra vir aqui querendo tirar proveito. –Sakura interveio chorando.

– Acho que esse é mesmo o melhor momento. –ela adentrou o local retirando o coelhinho cor de rosa da bolsa.


	23. Madrasta Má

Todos estavam intrigados com a presença da mulher ali. Sakura não se conteve, ficou diante dela e pegou o coelhinho de suas mãos:

– Isso é da Hana! –exclamou.

– Ela estava com ele quando sumiu. –Tsunade acrescentou.

– Sim e isso de fato, estava com ela. Eu a levei daqui. –informou séria enquanto Suigetsu segurava Sakura para que não voasse em cima da outra.

– Onde está minha filha?! O que fez com ela?!

– Eu mesma não fiz nada. –respondeu. – Apenas á atrai até alguém.

– O que você quer em troca? Dinheiro? –foi Sasuke quem se pronunciou dessa vez irritado.

– Na verdade a pessoa que me designou isso já me pagou. Não me pergunte o porquê, mas... Vim aqui justamente para lhes contar quem é a responsável, contanto que atendam á uma exigência minha. –propôs.

– E qual seria? –dessa vez foi Fugaku quem tomou á frente.

– Eu conto á vocês, mas não me envolvem nisso. Vou para outro país e nunca mais apareço em suas vidas. –olhou para Sakura que permanecia alterada.

– Mas você é cumplice disso, tem que pagar pelo que fez! –Karin exclamou incrédula.

– Ou isso, ou irei embora de qualquer jeito. –Mei continuou firme.

– Está certo. Você nos conta e vai embora, o importante aqui é o bem estar da Hana. –Sasuke concordou.

– E é bom que se apressem mesmo, eu não sei qual é o plano daquela maluca, mas não são nada bons.

– Maluca? Quem é ela afinal de contas? –Sakura mostrou-se cada vez mais preocupada.

– Uma tal de Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke sentiu-se terrível naquele momento, aquela imbecil estava colocando a vida de sua filha em risco por puro capricho, para ter a atenção dele?

– Aquela vadia! –Sakura xingou. – Para onde ela levou a Hana? Diga logo Mei! –exigiu.

– Pelo que ouvi, eles iam para uma cabana de caça numa cidadezinha próxima. –informou.

– A cabana de Inoichi. –Fugaku disse lembrando-se de já ter ido lá outras vezes á convite de seu ex-sócio.

– Sabe onde é Fugaku? –voltou-se para o pai.

– Sim. –afirmou.

– Como podemos saber se ela está dizendo a verdade? –a ruiva questionou.

– Acreditem, se não estivesse disposta á simplesmente contar a verdade não estaria aqui. –retrucou prontamente.

– E agora? Chamamos a polícia? –Tsunade indagou ainda aos prantos.

– Não, Ino é um problema meu. Ela quer apenas chamar a atenção. –Sasuke interveio. – Fugaku venha comigo.

– Eu também vou! –Sakura afirmou. – Avisei aquela mulherzinha para ficar longe da minha filha, ela não vai se sair bem dessa.

– Saky você está com os sentimentos á flor da pele, é melhor que não fique nervosa assim. –Karin tentou convencê-la.

– Não Ka! É da minha filha que estamos falando e diferente de outras pessoas, sou capaz de tudo por ela. –isso foi uma indireta para Mei que ouviu e não disse mais nada, apenas:

– Já fiz minha parte, agora se me dão licença. –foi se retirando.

– Ei você! –Tsunade tentou chamá-la, quando Sasuke á advertiu.

– Não perca seu tempo, ela vai ter a fuga que pediu, ao menos por enquanto. –afirmou convicto. – Suigetsu vem também?

– Claro. Você me salvou de uma louca hein Sasuke? Mas agora ela que tire suas mãos da Hana! –apoiou decidido.

– Ka fique aqui com a Tsunade, por favor. –a rosada pediu. – E chame um táxi para levar o rapaz embora. –olhou para Lee que permaneceu ali em silêncio o tempo todo esquecido pelos demais e parecia ainda mais espantado do que antes.

– Tudo bem. –a ruiva colocou-se ao lado da loira.

Partiram o quanto antes no carro de Fugaku. Sakura mal esperava para ter sua filha de volta e dar uma bela lição àquela loira.

Hana estava numa pequena casa de madeira no meio de uma floresta. O homem que dirigiu o caminho todo havia prendido suas mãos juntas para trás com uma corda e tapado sua boca com uma fita plástica.

Ela veio o caminho todo no carro ao lado de Ino que sorria abertamente para a menina, isso quando não gargalhava como uma bruxa de uma das histórias que Tsunade a contava antes de dormir ou resmungava com o motorista sobre como ele havia sido burro o bastante para ter errado o caminho umas duas vezes, fazendo com que demorassem mais do que o esperado.

Depois foi colocada sentada em uma cadeira velha.

– O que vai fazer com ela dona Ino? –o homem indagou.

– Dona? –virou-se de forma superior. – É senhorita Uchiha para você.

– Mas a senhorita não é mais casada com Sasuke. –rebateu humildemente perante o porte da loira.

– Voltaremos á ser um casal novamente! E ao menos que tenha algum tipo de amor por mim vai se livrar daquele empecilho em meu caminho. –apontou para a garota.

– Ela é apenas uma criança senhorita Uchiha. –comentou inocentemente.

– E mesmo desse tamanho foi capaz de destruir a minha vida perfeita! –esbravejou. – Olhe bem para mim querido. –mudou seu tom toda dengosa. – Isso tudo aqui pode ser seu, mas terá que me convencer de que merece realmente. –provocou deslizando suas mãos pelo próprio corpo.

A respiração dele ficou tensa, devia gostar mesmo da loira pelo estado como ficou. Olhou novamente para a menina que tinha os olhos úmidos com as lágrimas de medo e depois para a mulher provocante ao seu lado que lhe dirigia um olhar com se dissesse: "vá lá e faça o que estou mandando".

Ergueu Hana com facilidade e carregou-a em seus ombros enquanto a menina se rebatia e tentava inutilmente gritar.

– Bons sonhos... Para sempre. –a loira disse assim que passaram por ela rindo maldosamente mais uma vez.

Levou-a até o exterior e a colocou no chão deixando bem claro que tinha uma arma e que a menina não devia reagir. Preparou a arma e quando ia atirar, sentiu um peso caindo sobre si.

Era Sasuke, com a queda a arma caiu mais afastada. Suigetsu correu e desamarrou a menina que chorava enquanto era envolvida pelos braços da mãe que chorava junto, Fugaku também se acercou delas.

O moreno socou a face do homem repetidamente. Foi por um fio, se tivessem chegado segundos mais tarde, ele teria perdido a coisa mais valiosa de sua vida. Continuou com os golpes, seus punhos já estavam manchados de sangue e o homem desacordado, embora vivo, quando seu pai segurou seu pulso.

– Já basta Sasuke. –virou-se para mulher abraçada á filha e ficou imensamente aliviado de que apesar de assustada, Hana estava bem.

Ia direto para elas quando ouviu alguém gritando:

– Nem se atreva á sair do lugar Sasuke! –todos voltaram sua atenção para a loira que estava com a arma nas mãos e apesar de trêmula representava um risco á todos os presentes.

– Ino baixe essa arma, ninguém precisa sair dessa machucado. –ergueu as mãos e disse pausadamente tentando controlá-la.

Suigetsu discretamente pegou o celular aproveitando que a atenção estava voltada para Sasuke, digitou escondido e rapidamente uma mensagem com as coordenadas e enviou para Karin, ela saberia o que fazer, visto que em seus livros já havia escrito situações semelhantes. E assim foi, a ruiva recebeu a mensagem e soube imediatamente que algo estava errado, fingiu ir ao banheiro para não preocupar Tsunade e ligou para a emergência passando as informações que tinha.

– Por que Sasuke? Por que me abandonou? Por causa daquele filhotinho ou graças àquela rata de cabelo rosa?! –estava totalmente descontrolada.

– Não fale assim delas Ino! Você nunca valeu a roupa de grife que usava. Garota fútil, mimada e completamente insana! –rebateu, a loira estava tirando-o do sério.

– Eu quis tanto você... Dediquei toda a minha existência até hoje unicamente á você... Volta para mim querido, eu te amo. –continuava ainda tensa.

– Largue essa arma Ino! Não vai conseguir nada dessa forma. –continuava.

Suigetsu permanecia imóvel e só não reagia por medo de que surpreendida, a loira pudesse atirar em alguém. Fugaku observava e se arrependia de ter convencido o filho á se casar com uma mulher tão dissimulada. Sakura e Hana ainda permaneciam grudadas e o maior temor das duas naquele instante era perder o homem que tanto amavam.

– Não Sasuke! Se você não for meu, não será de mais ninguém, muito menos daquela rata de cabelo rosa. –gritou irada.

– Sua louca! Não importa o que faça, jamais voltarei á ter algo com você. Agora largue essa arma! –enfrentou-a dando um passo á frente.

Ino tomada pela raiva, ciúmes e tudo o que guardava dentro de si disparou. O som ecoou no meio da noite enquanto alguém gritava:

– Paaaaaaaaai!


	24. Sacrifício

O grito do Uchiha ecoou pela mata:

– Paaaaai!

Ino confusa largou a arma no chão com os olhos azuis arregalados e recuou para trás, porém Suigetsu foi mais rápido e a segurou para que não fizesse mal á mais ninguém.

Fugaku havia pulado na frente do filho no momento em que a loira disparou. O tiro havia pegado o lado direito de suas costas superiores.

Ele caiu e Sasuke ainda surpreso com o choque, segurou-o em seus braços.

– Por que fez isso pai? Não devia ter feito isso! –se lamentava.

– Isso é por ter lhe culpado todo esse tempo... –disse pausadamente. – Quando o verdadeiro responsável sempre fui eu. –continuou dando um pequeno sorriso triste.

– Não fale, poupe-se ao máximo. Precisamos chamar ajuda! –Sasuke gritou.

– Eu já avisei a Karin e passei as coordenadas, devem estar chegando em breve. –Suigetsu interveio com a loira agora amarrada com a corda que havia encontrado dentro da cabana.

– Mamãe o vovô vai ficar bem? –Hana perguntou chorosa.

– Vai sim meu anjo, vai dar tudo certo. –confirmou envolvendo-a, não queria que ela tivesse passado por tudo isso quanto mais presenciar aquela cena.

Sasuke continuava com Fugaku apoiado em suas pernas. Estava chorando, ele e o pai não se davam bem, porém vê-lo se sacrificar por ele era uma prova de amor que faltava á muito tempo para unir esses dois.

– Vi você e sua filha juntos... –o mais velho continuava sorrindo. – Deu vontade de voltar no tempo e reviver aqueles dias em que éramos como unha e carne... Não podia permitir que aquela idiota te poupasse disso.

– Obrigado pai, mas não foi justo levar aquela bala por mim. –teimava.

Foi quando a mata se iluminou com as luzes vermelhas e o som das sirenes tomou o lugar. Duas viaturas pararam e os policiais desceram, seguidos pela ambulância e outro carro.

– Ei aqui, temos um homem ferido! –Sasuke gritou e os paramédicos logo pegaram a maca para transferir Fugaku até á ambulância.

Karin e Tsunade desceram do carro prateado. A loira emocionada, abraçou Hana e Sakura, porém a rosada logo se afastou deixando a menina com a mulher enquanto caminhava decidida até a outra loira que estava amarrada cercada por um guarda enquanto Suigetsu mostrava aos outros o cumplice de Ino.

– Eu lhe avisei. –disse virando a mão na face pálida da loira em um tapa certeiro. – Sua desgraçada! Como pôde fazer aquilo com minha filha! –mais um.

– Senhorita pare já com isso, ou vamos levá-la á delegacia também. –o guarda segurou-a. –a loira já estava com a face avermelhada e a olhava raivosa, parecendo nada arrependida.

– Espero que apodreça na prisão. –disse por último indo se encontrar com Sasuke que estava do lado de fora da ambulância.

Ela abraçou-o apertado e sentiu seu ombro ficar úmido com seu choro.

– Vai dar tudo certo Sasuke. –lhe garantiu.

– Ele está perdendo muito sangue, temos que levá-lo com urgência ao hospital. Alguém vai acompanhar? –uma médica informou-os.

O moreno virou-se para ela que assentiu com a cabeça, então entrou na parte traseira do veículo ao lado de seu pai.

Ino e seu capanga já estavam trancados dentro das viaturas. Karin estava abraçada á Suigetsu se certificando de que estava bem, para ela o futuro marido havia feito um papel de herói naquela noite. A rosada juntou-se á Hana mais uma vez, erguendo-a nos braços e sendo apoiada por Tsunade.

Os médicos adentraram o hospital às pressas e logo encaminharam Fugaku para a sala de emergência. Sasuke não chorava mais, entretanto ainda estava aflito.

Depois de um período de duas horas, o que pareceu ser uma eternidade para o Uchiha, o médico veio expor-lhe a situação:

– Como ele está? –preocupou-se.

– O senhor Fugaku passa bem, retiramos a bala e ele recebeu uma transfusão, agora está sedado.

– Muito obrigado. –queria estar ali quando ele acordasse, mas ainda não havia tido notícias de Sakura.

Foi diretamente á casa dela, da qual ele tinha uma cópia da chave. Olhou no quarto de Hana e nada, então foi para o da rosada onde a encontrou dormindo ao lado da menina.

Sorriu ao vê-las ali e mais ainda por saber que estavam bem, ao menos fisicamente. Como se notasse sua presença, Sakura abriu os olhos vendo-o ali. Levantou-se devagar para não acordar a filha e abraçou-o mais uma vez.

Na biblioteca da casa puderam conversar:

– Como seu pai está? –perguntou docemente.

– Os procedimentos foram um sucesso, agora ele está repousando. –respondeu aliviado. – E quanto á Ino e seu capanga?

– Eles estão presos na delegacia. Ele na ala masculina e ela na feminina. Suigetsu e Karin foram até lá, creio que amanhã é a nossa vez. Depois os dois serão encaminhados para uma penitenciária á espera do julgamento. –contou.

– Aqueles dois tem mais é que pagar pelo que fizeram mesmo, se não tivesse sido pelo meu pai, teria matado aquele desgraçado. –desabafou.

– Eu também não teria feito algo diferente com Ino, mas não podemos fazer justiça com nossas próprias mãos.

– E por falar nisso... Você sabe que sua mãe foi cumplice de tudo e sendo assim temos que entregá-la, não sabe? –questionou sem jeito.

– É eu sei... Não me sinto mal com isso, Mei só a entregou porque é esperta, sabia que as coisas não iam dar certo. Só queria garantir sua fuga. –afirmou melancólica. – Ao menos nossa filha está á salvo, fiquei com tanto medo de perdê-la. –só de pensar que algo pior podia ter acontecido com a menina, sentia a emoção dominá-la novamente.

– Nem me fale, foi por pouco... Como ela está?

– Preocupada com o avô. Não sabe muito bem o que aconteceu, mas ficou apavorada, segurou minha mão até cair no sono.

– Os responsáveis não irão ficar impunes. –falou convicto e então a rosada plantou um selinho nos seus lábios como que para demonstrar que estava ao seu lado.

No dia seguinte foram á delegacia onde contaram tudo o que havia acontecido desde o sumiço de Hana até o tiro que Fugaku levou. Também contaram sobre Mei e ela foi colocada como foragida por ter sido cumplice no sequestro.

E quando foram ao hospital juntamente com a filha, tiveram a boa notícia de saber que Fugaku estava acordado e se recuperando.

– Vovô! –exclamou assim que entraram e ela correu até a cama.

Todos pareciam sorrir um pouco, até o mais velho.

– Vejo que já está recuperado. –Sasuke disse.

– Sim, afinal, sou um Uchiha. Nós não nos rendemos tão fácil.

– É verdade. –concordou.

– Mas o vovô vai poder voltar para casa? –a menina indagou.

– Em breve meu anjo. –Sakura se manifestou.

– De qualquer forma, me sinto mais revigorado depois da visita de vocês. –Fugaku admitiu enquanto a menina lhe dava um beijo na testa.

– Hana meu anjo seu avô precisa descansar, vamos. –a rosada chamou.

Sorridente, a garota saiu dali com a mãe.

– Quem diria que um velho rabugento como eu ia ter uma neta tão encantadora quanto ela. –o mais velho comentou.

– Deve ser justamente por isso, para adoçar sua vida. –sentou-se na beirada da cama.

– Me lembro de tudo o que te disse naquela noite e é tudo verdade. Sinto muito por ter sido um pai tão ausente e intolerante. Espero um dia compensar todo o tempo perdido. –confessou olhando em seus olhos.

– Se tem algo que aprendi nesses últimos tempos é que nunca é tarde para aprender á ser pai. –Sasuke concordou abraçando-o apertado, como lhe fez falta aquele apoio durante todos esses anos.

Dois meses mais tarde:

– E declaro á réu Ino Yamanaka culpada por ser a mandante de um sequestro e homicídio. Á Mei Haruno concedo uma pena menor, por cumplicidade e conspiração. –o juiz bateu o martelo marcando o destino daquelas duas mulheres.

Sakura e Sasuke estavam lá. Quando os guardas passaram por eles escoltando Mei para o carro que a levaria á penitenciária novamente, reparou que ela estava totalmente sem maquiagens e não parecia nem a sombra daquela que sempre usou roupas de grife. A mulher olhou-a intensamente e embora soubesse tudo de ruim que ela havia feito no passado, não podia deixar de se sentir mal, afinal era de sua mãe que se tratava. Escondeu a face no peito do Uchiha, como se aquela cena fosse demais para aturar.

Ino passou logo em seguida, igualmente desleixada e direcionou á eles um olhar de pura inveja, Sasuke permaneceu firme agradecendo por ter se livrado daquela infeliz e por ela estar finalmente pagando pelo que tinha feito com sua filha.

Encerrado o julgamento, agora eles tinham a certeza de que tudo se resolveria...


	25. O Fim do Conto

Cerca de três meses depois:

– Fique quieta Sakura! –Tsunade chamou sua atenção enquanto a rosada se olhava diante do espelho.

– Não consigo ficar tanto tempo parada aqui! Karin não teve esse trabalho todo. –resmungou.

– O vestido dela é mais simples que o seu. E não me leve á mal, mas ele está mais apertado do que na semana passada.–rebateu a loira rindo da Haruno que prendia a respiração para que ela abotoasse os colchetes de seu vestido.

– Isso que dá escolher um modelo princesa. –a ruiva que também estava ali se manifestou.

– Tinha que ser esse aqui. Além disso, admito que andei extrapolando nos últimos dias, acho que tenho comido tanto devido á ansiedade, que até passo mal. –se defendeu.

– Sakura, você devia saber o que esses sinais significam... –a loira começou.

– Mamãe, mamãe! –Hana entrou gritando seguida pela morena dos olhos perolados. A menina parou ao ver a mulher diante do espelho. – Puxa mamãe, como você está linda! –exclamou com os olhinhos negros brilhando.

– Você também não está muito diferente não é mocinha? –a mãe virou-se para ela quando Tsunade finalmente terminou de apertar o corpete de seu vestido branco.

– Sei que o momento é fofo e que atraso de noiva é a tradição, mas nem tanto né Saky? Vê se se apressa aí! –Karin disse impaciente como sempre.

Mais vinte minutos, a rosada finalmente estava pronta: o lindo vestido branco, tomara que caia, de corpete apertado e saia volumosa era o complemento perfeito para seus cabelos cor de rosa que estavam levemente ondulados e tinham um enfeite no canto esquerdo da cabeça.

Já Karin, trajava um vestido mais reto, acenturado, tomara que caia com uma sobreposição de renda. Os fios vermelhos estavam em parte, presos para cima da cabeça.

– Vocês estão lindas. –a loira elogiou.

– Estão mesmo. –Hinata concordou emocionada, provavelmente graças á descoberta recente de sua gravidez.

– Hana, Hinata, vamos indo. –Tsunade chamou-as.

– Quem diria que nos casaríamos no mesmo dia. –Karin comentou assim que se viram á sós.

– Quem diria que você e o Sui se casariam, depois de tanta briga, finalmente se renderam. –a rosada riu.

– Olha quem fala, tinha pegado um ódio tremendo pelo Uchiha e agora está prestes a entrar no altar com ele. –rebateu prontamente.

– Pois é, que diria... –alegou feliz por finalmente estar se casando.

O casamento seria realizado numa casa, ou melhor, mansão de campo da família Uchiha. As cadeiras já estavam postas e ocupadas apenas por pessoas mais próximas dos dois casais.

Em um dos quartos, os noivos conversavam instantes antes de passar pelo tapete vermelho.

– O meu aviso ainda está valendo Uchiha, faça a Saky derrubar uma lágrima se que por sua causa e nós teremos uma conversinha particular. –Suigetsu falava como um psicopata.

– Ei Hozuki, essas palavras valem á você também. Karin é como a irmã que eu nunca tive. –Naruto interveio.

– Nós sabemos disso Naruto, mas em breve terá mais com o que se preocupar. –Sasuke referiu-se ao bebê que Hinata estava esperando.

Os rapazes sorriram, ambos contentes e ansiosos com aquele grande dia.

O primeiro foi Sasuke que caminhou ao lado de Fugaku que já estava cem por cento recuperado. Pai e filho estavam elegantemente engravatados em seus ternos negros. Suigetsu entrou em seguida vestido de cinza ao lado de seus pais.

A música especial começou. O garoto de olhos lilases sorriu abertamente ao ver sua amada ruiva aparecer com o buquê de flores brancas em mãos. Seu pai acompanhou-a pelo tapete e entregou-a ao seu respectivo noivo.

A segunda á aparecer foi Hana carregando as alianças, com seu coque enfeitado e vestido branco curto e rodado. Sakura estava logo atrás juntamente com Tsunade. A loira apertou seu braço, havia prometido que não choraria logo na entrada, mas era algo extremamente difícil vendo Sasuke mais á frente sorrindo para si.

O moreno cumprimentou Tsunade e beijou as mãos da Haruno encaminhando-os até o padre que começaria o sermão em breve.

Na hora de colocar as alianças, os casais estavam um de cada lado. Optaram por trocar os habituais votos de casamento por suas próprias palavras. Suigetsu foi o primeiro á se pronunciar:

– Meu lindo tomate. –começou e deu pra perceber que a mulher quase voou em seu pescoço naquele momento. – Karin... Acho que desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, tudo o que fazíamos era brigar e implicar um com o outro, mas hoje sei que tudo isso, ao menos da minha parte, era porque eu te amava e queria ter sua atenção, mesmo que fosse pelas brincadeiras. Por isso, hoje quero reforçar ainda mais meu sentimento e garantir que de agora em diante, estaremos juntos até a eternidade. –discursou.

– Decorou isso de onde Hozuki? –Naruto se manifestou entre os convidados.

– Fique quieto Naruto! –Karin sibilou discretamente. – Meu sorriso de piranha. –riu. – Na verdade eu sempre adorei vê-lo sorrir mesmo que a causa fosse as gracinhas que sempre aprontava comigo. De qualquer forma, era bom saber que sempre estava ao meu lado para apoiar e proteger do que quer que fosse. Hoje, confesso que sempre te amei também e que é com grande satisfação que aceito esse compromisso. –trocaram as alianças.

Em seguida, era a vez do segundo casal, Sasuke começou:

– Você é a única mulher que amei de verdade, aquela que me mostrou que o importante não é ganhar o sorriso de várias mulheres e sim conquistar todos os dias o sorriso daquela que mais importa. Mostrou-me o quanto é importante ir atrás de seus sonhos, o que pretendo fazer de agora em diante. Deu-me meu mais precioso tesouro. –olhou para Hana. – E fez que com que eu entendesse o que é amar e ser amado de verdade.

Disse olhando-a profundamente e passou a vez para a noiva:

– Me lembro como se fosse ontem de quando o vi pela primeira vez, emanava um brilho que me atraia. As coisas não foram assim tão fáceis, mas em compensação hoje temos nosso anjinho. –fez uma pausa. – Daí quando achava que estava imune, eis que você me aparece, ainda mais reluzente do que antes, provando que mais uma vez eu estava equivocada. E se hoje sou a pessoa que me tornei, é por tudo o que vivi e mais do que isso, porque tenho a metade que me faltava, o meu pedacinho do céu em terra... O homem que mais amo ao meu lado. –uma única lágrima cristalina escorreu por um de seus olhos verdes e Sasuke logo tratou de enxugar com delicadeza, em seguinte de mãos dadas, trocaram suas alianças com carinho.

– Sendo assim, eu vos declaro marido de mulher. –o padre pronunciou e ambos os casais puderam selar a união com um beijo.

Depois de receberem os cumprimentou, encaminharam-se ao salão. Sasuke e Sakura dirigiram-se ao centro do local e colocaram-se á bailar nos passos lentos e graciosos da valsa.

– Finalmente minha. –sussurrou para ela.

– Finalmente meu, só meu. –sussurrou de volta mordendo o canto dos próprios lábios.

Encerraram a dança com um beijo discreto, porém apaixonado. Sakura então desapareceu por instantes e voltou com a saia de seu vestido mais curta e suas sapatilhas nos pés. Juntou-se á Hana que ainda usava sapatilhas comuns, sem pontas.

Bailavam juntas e em sintonia da música clássica que lotou o lugar. Sorriam e giravam de mãos dadas, hora saltando, hora dando passos menores com graça e delicadeza.

Ao fim, envolveram Sasuke em um abraço apertado enquanto todos aplaudiam. Entretanto, os três não eram os únicos extasiados ali. Naruto conversava ao pé de ouvido de Hinata, ambos ansiosos com a vinda do primeiro filho. Karin e Suigetsu pra variar, discutiam por alguma razão supérflua. Tsunade e Fugaku, quem diria! Estavam apenas conversando, mas pareciam alheios á todo o resto... Seria muito bom se eles se entendessem, visto que os dois tinham vivências sofridas e o que mais mereciam agora era colocar á si mesmos em primeiro lugar de suas vidas.

Parando agora para pensar em tudo que viveram até aqui, Sakura poderia muito bem relacionar sua vida com um daqueles contos de fada que tanto ouvimos falar em nossa infância.

A rosada seria a ingênua e doce gata borralheira que sempre se esforçou apesar de todas as dificuldades. Mei apesar de mãe estaria mais para madrasta má, cobrando e tendo como maior princípio o egoísmo. Outra que se encaixaria muito bem nesse papel seria Ino, mas ela também teria a inveja de uma irmã de criação. Tsunade sim seria destaque, como a boa e encantada fada madrinha, ajudando a princesa á realizar seus sonhos. Karin e Suigetsu são aqueles aliados com quem se pode contar até mesmo dentro de um enorme castelo. Hana não seria um personagem e sim um símbolo da grandeza de todo o amor entre os protagonistas.

Sasuke seria o mais defeituoso e perfeito príncipe encantado com seus pontos fortes e outros mais frágeis, mas acima de tudo, amor por sua princesa.

E assim essa história termina, porém não com _**"**_**felizes para sempre"**, afinal, isso só existe em Contos de Fada...

_**Fim...**_


End file.
